A Girls Life: To Egypt!
by Weird one 666
Summary: (Completed!)Bakura wanted to turn Yami into a girl,but to his luck it backfired.Bakura is finding a girls life to be harder then he expected. WHATS THIS? Marik sent tickets to the gang,next stop?EGYPT! Comfusing love triangle..or square? lol
1. Chapter 1 Uh oh A Girls Life starts!

Ok hey this is "A girls Life"  
I do not own YGO.   
  
Summary: Bakura uses a revenge spell on Yami. Little does Bakura knew that this spell backfired, turining him into that girl!   
  
WARNING: contains Yuri or Yaoi..uh...i think -_-'  
Bakura's name will be Ryouka   
  
~  
It was another horrible day for Ryou as he entered the gameshop.  
  
Serenity: Oh Ryou! what happened? (looks at his black eye)  
  
Ryou: Bakura did it..  
  
Tea: Again!?  
  
Ryou: (sighs) Im afraid so...  
  
Yami: You should learn self defence  
  
Yugi: It will help you  
  
Ryou: (shrugs) I guess I can try.  
  
Bakura walks in with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
Bakura: Well hello there little girl  
  
Ryou: (remains silent)  
  
Bakura: Aww is the little girl mad at me? (pouts)  
  
Tea: Lay off him Bakura  
  
Bakura: (glares at Tea) Stay out of this Frienship Ranting freak!  
  
Yami: The only freak here is you.  
  
Bakura: (scoffs)  
  
Joey: oh! Yami dissed you!  
  
Bakura:(growls) SIT DOWN PUPPY  
  
Just as Joey was about to punch Bakura, Serenity blocked the way  
  
Serenity: Joey no fighting!  
  
Bakura: (laughs) Ha! Your going to let this little girl stop you from hiting me?   
  
Joey: (growls) No. You better sleep with one eye open! because im going to kill you!!!  
  
Bakura: (blinks) Uhh joey..im already dead..and i don't sleep.  
  
Joey: .....  
  
Tea: You don't?  
  
Yugi and the others: ...  
  
Bakura: Is it that big of a shock!?  
  
Yami: yes.  
  
Bakura: Oh shut up pharoh  
  
Ryou:(glances at Bakura) Maybe you should just keep quiet  
  
Bakura: (Looks at Ryou)What you say little girl??  
  
Serenity and Tea look at Bakura and Ryou. Yami speaks up.  
  
Yami: Uhh how can he look like a girl? You looks exactly like him....So therfore your calling yourself a girl.!  
  
Bakura: (keeps growling, giving Yami cut eye)  
  
Joey: OH DISSED AGAIN. Good job Yami! (high fives Yami)  
  
Yami high fives back.  
  
Serenity begins to feel sorry for Bakura. As she watches him leave the gameshop angrily.  
  
Serenity: (looks at Yami coldly) Do you not have a heart!  
  
Yami: (looks at Serenity dumbfounded) What do you mean?! I didnt do anything!  
  
Serenity: (sighs and walks out of the gameshop, with a following Tea)  
  
~  
Ishizu: No Marik you will not take over the world, until after you eat your vegetables!  
  
Marik: Awwww!  
  
The doorbell rings as Ishizu goes to answer she gives Marik an evil look.  
  
Ishizu: Oh hi Ryou! (smiles)  
  
Bakura: uhh its not Ryou. Its Bakura  
  
Ishizu: oh. Sorry.   
  
Bakura: Can i see Marik for a sec?  
  
Ishizu: Oh im sorry but Marik cannot play with you now. He isn't eating his vegetables  
  
Bakura: (thinks) well if you let me in, i'll make sure he finishes his veggies.  
  
Ishizu thinks: Ok then (lets Bakura inside her home)  
  
Bakura walks to the kitchen where he see's an angry Marik. Marik look up and smiles at Bakua  
  
Marik: Oh glad your hear! (gives Bakura his plate) Eat this for me!!  
  
Bakura: (Groans) IM NOT HERE TO EAT YOUR FOOD!  
  
Marik: then why are you here?  
  
Bakura: I need ideas for revenge  
  
Marik: Who pissed you off this time?  
  
Bakura: Yami...  
  
Marik: Figures. (sighs)   
  
Bakura: If you help me i'll get rid of this for you (holds the plate)  
  
Marik: Deal!  
  
Bakura stuffs the food inside his shirt disgusted. Ishizu enters the room   
  
Ishizu: Oh! you finished your veggies. You can go play now  
  
Marik: (smiles like a little child) ok (walks upstairs to the attic with a following Bakura)  
  
Marik jumps in a pile of boxes  
  
Bakura: What are you doing?? (gains closer as Marik pulls a book in front of his face)  
  
Marik: Finding you your revenge!  
  
Bakura: (looks at the book) By hitting him?  
  
Marik: (sweats) NO DUMBASS! (rolls eyes) There is this spell in here that can make anyone turn into the opposide sex  
  
Bakura: (blinks)  
  
Marik: Meaning we can turn Yami into a girl.  
  
Bakura: ohh  
  
Marik: pulls out a peice of paper.  
  
Bakura: Are you sure this will work?  
  
Marik: Yes.  
  
Bakura: Are you REALLY sure?  
  
Marik: (Still writing the spell on the peice of paper; not looking up) yes.  
  
Bakura: ok...You sure?  
  
Marik: (growling) YES FOR RA'S SAKE YES I SHOULD KNOW  
  
Bakura: How..?  
  
Marik: (sweatdrops) Uhhh....(whispers) Ishizu put this spell on me once....  
  
Bakura: (Starts laughing)  
  
Marik: okok no more laughing...  
  
Bakura:(still cracking up)  
  
Marik: (angrily throws the book at the laughing Yami's head, Making Bakura fall back)  
  
Bakura: ow..(rubbing his head)  
  
~  
  
Yami: I hope seren isn't mad at me...  
  
Joey: For what?  
  
Yami: For telling Bakura off  
  
Yugi: Don't worry, she's the kind of person to forgive  
  
Tristan: Yes remember when i accidently walked in her room and she was half naked?  
  
Yugi: (eyes shoot open, motioning his hands to tell Tristan to shut up)  
  
Tristan: She still forgave me-  
  
Joey: (face flushes red with anger) YOU SAW MY SIS NAKED!?!!?  
  
Tristan:(Laughing nervously) Not tottally naked...more like the top half,,,  
  
Joey:(lunges at Tristan)  
  
Ryou:(sweatdrops)  
  
...Bakura enters the gameshop, once again.  
  
Yami: (crosses his arms) Hmmph looking for more humiliation?  
  
Bakura: (Looks at Yami) Can it pharoh.  
  
Joey had Tristan in a headlock. They both stop fighting and watched the two Yami's closely.  
  
Serenity and Tea enter the gameshop  
  
Tea: Oh not again...  
  
Serenity: (blinks) why do guys fight...  
  
Tea: I think its called hormones.  
  
Serenity: oh.  
  
Yami awaits for Bakura.  
  
Bakura rummages through his pocket.  
  
Yami: What are you looking for?  
  
Bakura: (pulling gum, a pocket knife and keys out of his pocket) wait..  
  
Yami: (grows more impatient) Well???  
  
Bakura: (growls) WAIT!   
  
Everyone: ....  
  
Bakura: (grins) Aha! (pulls out the spell and starts to chant)  
  
Yami: What the.....!?  
  
Ryou: Whats he doing? (looks at Yami, who is speachless)  
  
A strong beam of light surrounds Bakura. A stream of light heads towards Yami, his eyes was wide open with shock; As Yami ducks the beam reflects off the mirror that Yami was standing in front of. Bakura flips over the chair as he is blinded by the powers light.  
  
Bakura stands up running his head. Everyone watches him with disbelief. Bakura looks around.  
  
Bakura: crap!(still rubs his head and noticed everyone looking at him.) What!?  
  
Joey: (first to laugh) hahahahahhahahahaha!!!!!(falls off his feet)  
  
Ryou giggles and so do the girls.  
  
Bakura stands their dumbfounded  
  
Yami and tristan start to laugh, Just a Yami moves out of the mirro, Bakura gets a chance to know what was funny. HE WAS A GIRL!!!!  
  
Bakura's noticed that he was shorter. He moved his hands around his thight, a light curve gave him shape. His hair was shorter with more layers. Bakura walked closer to the mirror shocked. His eyes gave him a feminem look.  
  
Bakura; oh..my..ra...  
  
Yami: (calms down from laughing) Well well Bakura...Like what you see?  
  
Tristan: Smart move!!  
  
Joey: (slaps Bakuras back still laughing) HAH! This must be a shock to you bakura...bakura?  
  
Bakura stands there..  
  
Serenity looks at his face: Uhhh...  
  
Joey: Whats wrong sis?  
  
Serenity: Bakura just passed out standing up  
  
Everyone remains silent for a few seconds.......only to start cracking up again.   
  
Ryou, Seren and Tea: (-_____-;;;)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well this chapter is done. More to come. Next chapter is Mall Mayhem. Ill give you alittle preveiw.  
  
Ryouka walked in the lingerie store.  
  
Ryouka (o_____O;;;;)  
  
Serenity: Whats wrong?  
  
Ryouka: Whats this?!!? (pulls out a red underwear, that looked like a peice of string)  
  
Mai: Oh! thats called a thong.(smiles)  
  
Ryouka: (o_O; looks at the thong strangely)  
  
~THERE IS THE PREIVEW!! PLEASE R/R!~ 


	2. Chapter 2 Mall Mayhem!

Hey all readers and reviewers! I am currently working on YGO, a girls life and Tear of an evil angel!!  
  
Please review them :)  
  
Do not own ygo.  
  
This chapter contains some yuri  
  
~  
  
Bakura regained conciousnous.  
  
Bakura: (rubbing his head hopeing all this was a dream)  
  
Yami and the guys finally stopped laughing. They all put on their serious faces. Bakura glares at them  
  
Bakura: What are you all looking at!? (growls)  
  
Joey: You.  
  
Bakura:(pauses) That was a dream...wasnt it?  
  
Serenity: (shakes her head)It wasnt a dream; Your a girl alright  
  
Bakura:(groans)  
  
Yugi: (smiles) Look on the bright side-  
  
Bakura: (looks at Yugi) WHAT BRIGHT SIDE????!  
  
Yugi:(Steps back) This is good dicipline  
  
Bakura: grr  
  
Yugi: (hides behind Yami)  
  
Tea and Seren: (-____-;)  
  
Tea: What should we say if anyone askes about Bakura?  
  
Serenity: Especially Kaiba. He's going to get suspicious  
  
Tristan: I think we should just tell Kaiba that Bakura went back to Egypt. And this is Ryou's cousin  
  
All look at Tristan  
  
Tristan:(Looks at them all) What?  
  
Tea: For once Tristan. Thats not a bad idea  
  
Bakura:(Fumes) I WILL NOT REMAIN LIKE THIS AS RYOU'S 'COUSIN'. Hmmph (cross his arms)  
  
Yami: Stick with it.  
  
Yugi: Yeah until we get you back to normal  
  
Joey: I dunnoe..He looks weak in this form  
  
Bakura: (growls again as he flips Joey)  
  
(A/N Ok when they name Bakura Ryouka im going to say her/she insead of he/him)  
  
Joey: (winces) Owww!!!!  
  
Bakura: (Scoffs)  
  
Ryou: What should we name him..er..her  
  
Bakura: her..!? IM A GUY  
  
Yugi: Not anymore.  
  
Bakura:....  
  
Serenity: How bout Ryouka?  
  
Ryou: That sounds good  
  
Ryouka: .....  
  
Mai enters the gameshop  
  
Joey: (blushes) Hey Mai  
  
Mai: (notices Joeys flushed face) You ok Joey? Your all red.  
  
Joey: IM fine....  
  
Yugi: uhh ok...  
  
Yami: (sighs)   
  
Mai: (looks at Bakura who is now known as Ryouka) Who is that?  
  
Yugi: (whispers to Yami) Should we tell her?  
  
Mai: Tell me what?  
  
Yami: (sweatdrops) ok...This is Bakura(points to Ryouka)  
  
Mai stands their a bit dumbfounded  
  
Mai: That girl is Bakura..?  
  
Tea: Yes.  
  
Mai: (looks at Ryouka for a few seconds later she starts to laugh)  
  
Ryouka: (sweatdrops) ...ITS NOT THAT FUNNY!!!  
  
Joey: I think Ryouka is on PMS  
  
Ryouka: ITS BAKURA!!! B-A-K-U-R-A  
  
Yugi: Not anymore.  
  
Ryouka: ....  
  
Mai: (stops laughing, she forms a smile) Well..Now since Bakura is a girl. We should go shopping for clothes, for Baku-Ryouka to wear (grins) This will be fun  
  
Ryouka: (Ohhh when i find Marik...IM GONNA KILL HIM!)   
  
Ryouka:(tries to ditch shopping) Uhh i have to meet marik. He has to turn me back!!  
  
Serenity: (remembers that Marik called earlier after Bakura passed out) uhhh there is a tad problem...  
  
Ryouka: (looks at Serenity) What problem???  
  
Serenity: (clears throat) Im afraid your stuck like that for a week...  
  
Ryouka:(Gains closer to Serenity and grabs her shoulder) WHAT!??! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!!  
  
Joey: (pulls Ryouka away from Serenity) Hey don't touch her!!  
  
Ryouka: (growls and knocks Joey off) Ok..(lets go of Serenity) What do you mean a week?  
  
Serenity: After you passed out, Marik called and told Bakura to becareful on using that spell. And that if anything would go wrong, they would have to wait a week; until he comes back from Egypt..  
  
Tristan: Whats he doing there?  
  
Serenity: Ishizu took Marik with her on a last minute busness trip.  
  
Ryouka: .......  
  
Yugi: Looks like your stuck like this  
  
Yami smirks: This will be fun  
  
Mai: (Strangely defends for Bakura) Now now..Bakur-Ryouka! Has had a bad day. let 'her' take a break. (looks at Ryouka) We are going to relax by shopping new clothes for you  
  
Ryouka: what!?  
  
Mai: Away from these immature boys. Seren and Tea will come too.  
  
Seren and Tea: We are?  
  
Mai: (Looks at them both) yeah. duh!  
  
Yugi, Tristan, Yami and Joey smirk  
  
Ryouka: (stutters) But but-  
  
Mai: No buts! (drags Ryouka out the door)  
  
Tea: Couldnt we just give him our clothes?  
  
Ryouka: Im not going to wear your clothes!!  
  
Serenity: Oh calm down.  
  
Ryouka: ...  
  
~  
  
The 4 girls enter the mall. Children and parents are carring bagloads of items, along with shopping carts.  
  
Ryouka: Im in hell...  
  
Mai: No this is Walmart  
  
Ryouka: ....  
  
the four walk out of Walmart into the other half of the mall. Mai is first to enter a lingerie store.  
Mai: I guess we should start off with underwear  
  
Ryouka: Whats wrong with the one im wearing??  
  
Mai: Thats mens Boxers..and your a female for a week. You have to wear this (Pulls out a blue bra) and if you dont like this you could always looks around  
  
Ryouka walks around the lingerie store...  
  
Ryouka (o_____O;;;;)  
  
Serenity:(aproaches) Whats wrong?  
  
Ryouka: Whats this?!!? (pulls out a red underwear, that looked like a peice of string)  
  
Mai: Oh! thats called a thong.(smiles)  
  
Ryouka: (o_O; looks at the thong strangely)  
  
Tea: Its like you've never seen those before  
  
Ryouka: I haven't  
  
Tea: oh.  
  
Ryouka drops the g-string and steps back. Ryouka knocks into a manican.   
  
Ryouka: Aiiieeeee(falls on the plastic dummy)  
  
Owner: Is anything the wrong miss?  
  
Ryouka: Yes...These dummys..(looking at the 3 girls giggling)  
  
Mai: (sighs) Don't be such a baby  
  
Owner: Well can you 4 please keep it quiet, your attracting attention(turns around and walks off)  
  
Ryouka sticks the middle finger behind the owners back  
  
Ryouka: hmmph  
  
Tea and Mai remain silent.  
  
Serenity:( Giggles) oh...(looks at Mai and Tea who are giving her a strange look)  
  
Ryouka: (blinks)  
  
Serenity: uhhh (Looks around) Look cute guys!  
  
Guy#1: well well hey their sexy ladies (winks at Mai)  
  
Mai: hey  
  
Guys#2: Sup? (askes Tea)  
  
Tea: Nothing you?  
  
Guy#2: Same  
  
Guy#3: How you doing hotstuff?(looks at Seren)  
  
Guy#4: I don't think iv'e seen you here before (winks at Ryouka)  
  
Tea, Seren and Mai giggle  
  
Ryouka (in a female voice) Not so good (clears throat)  
  
Guy#1: well my name is Matt, the blonde blue eyes is Jack, and the one with the black jacket it Mike and the one with the EXCO pants is Peter  
  
Tea,Seren and Mai: (In a giggly voice) hii!  
  
Ryouka: uugh  
  
Ryouka walks off disgusted. Mike follows Ryouka out of the store.  
  
Serenity: (o.O)  
  
~  
  
Ryouka: (annoyed by Mike) Stop following me! (walks quicker)  
  
Mike: (gains speed after Ryouka) Aww whats wrong angel? (pinches Ryoukas butt)  
  
Ryouka:(Jumps) HEY! (kicks Mike on his crotch)  
  
Mike: (Holds his pride in pain but still redeams a smirk) Feisty eh? (smirks) I like that in a girl  
  
Ryouka: (stops and looks at Mike with a bit of disgust) Well im not that kind of girl..- (thinks on what he just said) uhh..that kinda came out wrong.. (Slaps forhead, and continues to walk off)  
  
Mike: (Tries to stand up straight) Well can we get you know eachother?  
  
Ryouka: (turns around and sticks the middle finger)  
  
Mike:...  
  
~  
  
Serenity: I wonder what ba-Ryouka is doing  
  
Jack: She's in good hands with mike  
  
Matt: Yeah no worries (puts his arms arouns Mai's shoulder)  
  
Mai: (blushes)  
  
Peter: Just relax  
  
Tea: ok.  
~  
  
Ryouka: STOP TOUCHING ME!  
  
Mike: (in a teasing voice) Aww little Ryouka don't like my touch? (Wraps arms arounds her waist)  
  
Ryouka: (Starts to become more and more uncomfortable) stop that!! You don't know anything about me!  
  
Mike: Well tell me one thing i don't know  
  
Ryouka: I am a millenia years old and a reincarnation of a boy.   
  
Ryouka: And that only yesterday i was a man  
  
Mike: O____O;;;;;;;;;;; (Begins to back away)  
  
Mike: Uhhh i have to...go meet my mom! bye!! (runs off leaving a trail of dust behind)  
  
Ryouka: (smirks)  
  
~  
  
Mike runs past Matt, Jack, Seren and Mai  
  
Jack: Hey Mike, wheres Ryouka?  
  
Mike: (runs past them) SHES A MAN!  
  
Matt and Jack: (o_O;)  
  
Seren, Tea and Mai: ....  
  
Peter: uhh we have to go.  
  
Jack: (He says nothing, only chases after Mike)  
  
Matt: Yeah later!(walks off quickly)  
  
Mai: (sighs) Bakura did it again!!  
  
Tea: He's always scaring guys off  
  
Serenity: (Looks at the two girls who grew more angry at Bakura) He is getting use to being a girl..give him one more chance.  
  
Ryouka: (enters the scene) Hey there little weeklings  
  
Tea and Mai: .....  
  
Serenity: uhh (pulls Ryouka away from a fuming Mai and Tea) They are kind pissed off at you  
  
Ryouka: (Pretending to care) Aww did i mess up again!  
(rolls eyes and continues to walk off)  
  
Mai: grrrr   
  
Serenity: Um ok you two take a break. And i'll take care of him.  
  
Tea: Are you sure?  
  
Serenity:(nods)  
  
Mai: Ok (grabs Tea's arm and walks off into another store.)  
  
Serenity: (turns around and notices Bakura setting a plant on fire) -____-;  
(She runs after Ryouka pulling her arm away from the flaming plant)  
  
Serenity and Bakura walks into a nother store. Serenity picked out a few shirts for Ryouka, Just as she was going to pay, she had to wait for the cashier who was slow at counting money.  
  
Ryouka: Im hungry,  
  
Serenity: Wait.  
  
Ryouka: (waits for a few seconds) Im hungry.  
  
Serenity: Wait.  
  
Ryouka: (crosses her arms) IM HUNGRY!!  
  
Serenity: WAIT!!!!!!   
  
Cashier finally counts the money and gives her the change. Serenity grabs Ryoukas arm and pulls her into the food court.  
Just as the two walk in. The first thing Ryouka noticed was Seto Kaiba sitting with his little brother.  
  
Ryouka: Well Well...(smirks)  
  
Serenity: (blinks) What..oh (notices Kaiba)  
  
Seto: (aproaches Serenity, he looks at Ryouka and lifts an eyebrow) Whos this?  
  
Ryouka: Ba- (is elbowed on the stomache by Serenity)  
  
Serenity: Ryouka.  
  
Seto: Ryouka eh? Why does she looks like Ryou?  
  
Ryouka: (rolls eyes) Im his ya- (is elbowed again in the stomache)  
  
Serenity: young cousin.  
  
Seto: (sweatdrops)  
  
Serenity:(smiles)  
  
Seto: Are you two here by yourselves?  
  
Ryouka: No you dumbass  
  
Seto: (cocks an eyebrow)   
  
Serenity: uhh She's got problems with guys.  
  
Seto: Why is that?  
  
Ryouka: Because-  
  
Serenity: Becauses she's a lesbian  
  
Ryouka: What!?  
  
Seto: (backs away a step) I see...Thats why i saw her attack that guy  
  
Serenity: (looks at Ryouka) You attacked a guy?  
  
Ryouka: yeah i didnt hurt him that much.  
  
Serenity: -_-' your impossible to deal with...  
  
Ryouka: (smiles) I know.  
  
Seto: Well i was kinda interested in Ryouka when i saw her be that touch girl..but since i heard that you were (clears throat) a lesbian..then nevermind  
  
Serenity: o.o  
  
Seto: (looks at Serenity)I was interested in you but.. But also I assumed that you two are couple?  
  
Serenity: Wha..WHAT!?  
  
Ryouka: (Puts her arms arounds Serenity's waist)Why of course. Glad for you to notice!  
  
Serenity: (panicking) Stop that!  
  
Seto: (sweatdrops) I..uh guess i should go now (walks off)  
  
Serenity: (Opened jawed, she turns around and glares at Ryouka) Thanks alot Bakura!  
  
Ryouka: What did i do?  
  
Serenity: (fumes) I LIKED KAIBA AND YOU MADE HIM THINK I WAS A LEZ(slaps her mouth, when the people stopped and looked at her)  
  
Ryouka: hmmph.  
  
Serenity: Im never going to show my face again.....  
  
~  
  
Mai and Tea get back to the gameshop.  
  
Tea: Did we forget anything?  
  
Mai: (Looked in her bags) we forgot socks!  
  
Joey: Hey girls..Hey! wheres my sis?  
  
Yami: And Bakura?  
  
Ryou: You didnt forget them did you..?  
  
Tea: uh oh..We also forgot those things too..  
  
Tristan: Where are they now?!  
  
Tea: The mall...  
  
Joey:ALONE!?!?  
  
Mai: Yeah....I think  
  
~  
  
Serenity: Leave me alone..  
  
Ryouka: Oh come on!  
  
Serenity: No.  
  
Ryouka: yes!  
  
Serenity: No.  
  
Ryouka: PLEASE!!  
  
Serenity: FINE!!  
  
Ryouka: Thank you..now tell me more about this crush you had on Seto.  
  
Serenity: Can i trust you..?  
  
Ryouka: Of course.  
  
Serenity: (lifts an eyebrow)  
  
Ryouka: Seriously!!  
  
Serenity: Ok i happened a year ago..thats all im saying!  
  
Ryouka: Nuh uh more.  
  
Serenity: Why do you care? Try and get yourself a crush and you'll know how i feel  
  
Ryouka: Thats impossible for me.  
  
Serenity: Why is that?  
  
Ryouka: (looks down)Never had a crush on anyone...  
  
Serenity: not in your past life?  
  
Ryouka: No..I never had time to love anyone in my past time. My parents died before i could walk. After that i became a tombrobber to fend for myself...with out loving anyone (looks at Serenity) satisified  
  
Serenity: Well i am satisfied to know about that...  
  
Ryouka: Whatever..  
  
Serenity: (sighs) Here's what i'll do. I'll be your friend for this whole week. Any questions about girls, i'll answer them for you. Thats if i know the answer (smiles)  
  
Ryouka: o.k. Answer this.  
  
Serenity: Ok  
  
Ryouka: Why are old men looking at me?  
  
Serenity: (looks around) o.O; uhh they must think your cute. (pauses) we should go.  
  
Ryouka: (shrugs)  
  
~  
  
Joey: YOU LEFT MY SIS WITH A PSYCHOPATHIC TOMBROBBER?!!?  
  
Mai: We are so sorry!!  
  
Tristan: Joey calm down!  
  
Joey: NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!! (panicks) she must be trying to avoid Bakura's evilness! She must be calling out my name! i have to find her! (joey runs out flipping over the coffee table)  
  
Everyone: o__O;  
  
~~~~  
  
well hey this chapter is done now :D!   
  
please r/r 


	3. Chapter 3 Asked on a date!

CDMG: Lalalalalala (gets hit by a brick) Ow....!!!  
  
Bakura: Laughs  
  
CDMG: YOU DID THAT! (lunges at the laughing Yami)  
  
Bakura...uh oh(ducks)  
  
CDMG: (Flips over Bakura and falls on her stomache)  
  
Mysterious person#1: Mwhahahahahaha  
  
CDMGL:...Bakura do you know him?  
  
Bakura: Do you think i hang around people like that?  
  
CDMG: ... Yes.  
  
Bakura: ....  
  
Mysterious Person#1: (throws another brick at CDMG)  
  
CDMG: (ducks)  
  
Bakura: (Gets hit) !!!!!!  
  
Mysterious Person#2: I think you should run,  
  
MysteriousPerson#1: (runs with a Bakura chasing after him)  
  
CDMG: uhhh i do not own YGO...(backs away)  
  
~  
  
Ryouka and Serenity got back from the mall moments after Joey ran out the door.  
  
Serenity: Hi guys (looks around) wheres my brother?  
  
Yugi: He left  
  
Yami: He thought Bakura was going to hurt you (glares at Ryouka)  
  
Serenity: (smiles) why would he think that?  
  
Tea: Because Bakura is an evil yami who once tried to take over the world.  
  
Serenity: You know i forgot about that  
  
Mai: How could you forget that!!  
  
Serenity: (shrugs)  
  
Ryouka: (clears throat) Im still here you know.  
  
Yami: and?  
  
Ryouka: and what?  
  
Yami: Nevermind.  
  
Serenity: (rolls eyes and gives Ryouka the bag) Here get dressed in this.  
  
Ryouka: (looks at the bag) Uhh im not in the mood to change clothes  
  
Serenity: (glares) Mai, Tea and I Spent half out afternoon to help you buy some clothes. now whether you like it or not you better GET DRESSED NOW!  
  
Ryouka: O__o; ..ok (walks into another room)  
  
Tristan: He actually listened to you.  
  
Serenity: (smiles) He owed me  
  
Tea: Owed you?  
  
Serenity: Ryouka embaressed me at the mall in front of..(pauses) nevermind i'll tell you after  
  
Tristan: Tell us!  
  
Serenity: (clears throat) no.  
  
Yami: (sits down angry at Ryouka) Hmmph  
  
Tea: Whats wrong Yami?  
  
Yami: Nothing.  
  
Tea: (gives Yami a look.) Fine.  
  
Minutes later Ryouka came out wearing a jean skirt w/ a black tanktop that showed her back.  
  
Ryouka: I feel gay.  
  
Tea: You look fine  
  
Ryouka: Im suppose to be a guy!!!  
  
Tristan: You WERE suppose to be a guy  
  
Ryouka: grrr  
  
tristan: Eeek! (backs away)  
  
Serenity: (laughs) Calm down  
  
Tea: I think thats going to immpossible  
  
Mai: Bakura is just adjusting to this.  
  
Ryouka:Why am i doing this...ITS KILLING ME...I wanna be a guy. (looks around) Why am i talking to myself?  
ugggh Being a girl is not healthy for me..Im suppose to be the most serious evil GUY. (sweatdrops) Everyone is looking at me.  
  
Yugi: Uhh Ryouka you ok? your talking to yourself..  
  
Ryouka: Yeah. Im having a mental crisis right now.  
  
All: ..  
  
Seto walks in.  
  
Everyone looks at Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: What? You've never seen a 16 year old millionnaire? (looks at Serenity) hey  
  
Serenity(Blushes) hi  
  
Yami: What do you want Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: Just to see how you were all doing, and also that Mokuba wanted you all to come to his birthday party  
  
Yugi: Why didn't he tell us himself  
  
Kaiba: (shrugs)Shyness I guess   
  
Ryouka: Well ok I'm sure that these people would love to go goodbye!   
  
Kaiba(looks at Ryouka) Well we meet again.  
  
Ryouka: Yeah yeah LEAVE!  
  
Kaiba: (looks at her) Why want me to leave in a hurry?  
  
Ryouka: Because- (pauses and thinks)  
  
Yami and Yugi look at Ryouka strangely.Tristan. Mai, Serenity, Tea and Ryou do the same.  
  
Ryou: because...?  
  
Kaiba: (looks intrigued by Ryouka) I know.  
  
Ryouka: huh?  
  
Kaiba: Your attracted to me but since i found out that you were a lesbian with Serenity, you dont want to become straight.   
  
Everyone 'cept Serenity and Ryouka: O______o;;;;;;;  
  
Serenity: (Face flushes) KAIBA THAT WAS A JOKE!   
  
Ryouka: Me and Serenity!? Nuh uh girlfriend (slaps mouth)  
  
Everyone: O__O  
  
Kaiba: (sweatdrops) so you two are straight?  
  
Ryouka: Yes. We are straight.  
  
Kaiba: (smiles) Well im glad  
  
Serenity: (blinks) Glad..? for what?  
  
Kaiba: Im intrigued by you.  
  
Ryou: Intrigued by who, Seren?  
  
Kaiba: No. Ryouka  
  
Ryouka: (chokes) what!!!?  
  
Kaiba: (hands her a card) How 'bout we have dinner tommorow night?  
  
Ryouka:(stutters) B-but (looks at Serenity who is shocked) uhhh  
  
Kaiba: (smiles) Ok done. See you tommorow at 7:00pm (walks off)  
  
Ryouka: (still stuttering)  
  
Serenity: (remains silent. She walks into another room with out speaking)  
  
Tea: Wow.  
  
Mai: You already got yourself a date. In one day!  
  
Yugi: Im actually impressed  
  
Yami: Me too..  
  
Ryou: Who knew Ryouka could do that (laughs)  
  
Ryouka: (looks around) bu-but i can't   
  
Mai: You cant?  
  
Ryouka: Ok listen up. I was a guy. and inside i still am. Seto is also a guy. And if we both go out. then im considered gay  
  
Yami: Weren't you alredy considered gay?  
  
Ryouka: Shut up wiseguy.  
  
Joey runs in and glares at Bakura.  
  
Joey: YOU!!! (grabs her by the callar) Wheres my sis you fag!!  
  
Ryouka: .... In the next room.  
  
Joey: (blinks) oh (lets go of Ryouka) I swear if you laid your hands on her i'll kill you.(walks off still angry at Ryouka)  
  
All: -_-;  
  
~  
  
Serenity sat on the bed still depressed  
  
Serenity: How could Seto like Ryouka?I mean...she's Bakura (thinks) This sucks...im suppose to be with Seto; I like him! (sighs) Everything is going wrong. And i don't like it..  
  
Joey: Hey sis  
  
Serenity: (sighs)  
  
Joey:(looks at his sister) Usually your so perky, whats wrong?  
  
Serenity: (still thinking) Perky? is that why Seto doesn't like me..Because he's into tough girls..THATS WHY! (looks at Joey) Oh hi, when did you get here?  
  
Joey: (sweatdrops)  
  
~  
Ryouka: Still grows more impatient, (she looks at the door Serenity and Joey were in)  
  
Tea: (looks at Ryouka) You know. You and Serenity seem to be getting closer as friends, i mean even though your a bit messed up now. Im sure you guys can handle this together as best friends  
  
Ryouka:(looks at Tea strangely) I have no clue what you just said; you went alittle off topic  
  
Tea: ..  
  
Mai: (sighs) This is soooo boring!!!  
  
Ryouka: Im gonna break that date that date with Kaiba, i didnt even answer!  
  
Tristan: Why?  
  
Ryouka : Were you not listening earlier??  
  
Yugi: He wasn't  
  
Yami: as usual  
  
Tristan :Shut up!  
  
Ryouka: (sighs)   
  
Serenity and Joey come out of the room.  
  
Ryou: How are you doing?  
  
Serenity: Good.  
  
Joey: You know what.  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Joey: (smirks evily at Ryouka) Lets go to the pool.Im sure you would like to show your new body to the guys..Ryouka  
  
Ryouka: (Opens her jaw) I am NOT going!  
  
~  
CDMG: Well my new chapter is done. Next is the pool. :D  
Mysterious Person#1: MWHAHAHAH  
  
CDMG: OH SHUT UP ALREADY!  
  
Mysterious Person#1: ...  
  
CDMG: Your starting tp piss me off there buddy.  
  
Mysterious Person#1: Well thats my job. duh!  
  
CDMG: (glares at the Person) Who do you work for?  
  
Mysterious Person#1: (jumps off in a glider) I will never telll!!!.....(voice fades off)  
  
CDMG: uhhh ok (sweatdrop) Umm Ok wait for the next chapter and please review.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Chapter 4 POOL! And a bikini problem?

Hey everyone! Back from my March Break. Had some time to think about the next chapter which is the pool.  
  
I love the reviews and is happy that few people like this story,  
  
Well i do not own YGO.  
  
~  
  
Ryouka: (eye wide open)   
  
Yami: That would make things more hilarious  
  
Ryouka: In Ra's name i am NOT going to the pool in this body!  
  
~Moments later everyone grabbed their stuff and packed it in the car.  
  
Ryouka:(in the car) -_-;  
  
Ryou: Cheer up it wont be that bad  
  
Ryouka: (glares at Ryou) You wanna be me in this body?  
  
Ryouka: .. not really  
  
Ryouka: Then shut up  
  
Joey: Don't get mad at him (putting more things on the car)  
  
Ryouka: Your right...Yami is the one for me to be mad at.  
  
Yami: (chokes on his drink) What!?  
  
Ryouka: What i don't speak english that well? You heard me pharoh.  
  
Yami: Why get mad at me?  
  
Ryouka: Because your the one who pissed me off. and if you would have kept your mouth shut, i wouldnt have tried to do that dumb spell  
  
Yami: Dont blame me for your stupidity  
  
Serenity: (getting mad) Ok both of you shut up!  
  
Tea:...  
  
Mai: (Rubbing her head) Yeah listen to her, you guys are giving me a headache.  
  
Ryouka: Tough luck hun (crossing arms angrily)  
  
Joey: ...  
  
Mai: -_-  
  
Tristan: (trying to change the subject) Uhh ok how bout we sing a song  
  
Everyone looks at Tristan strangly)  
  
Tristan: (laughing nervously) Ok maybe not  
  
Yugi: (sighs) Can we just go?  
  
Joey: Yeah (getting in drivers seat)  
  
Ryouka: (blinks) Uhh is Joey going to drive?  
  
Mai: Yeah, why?  
  
Ryouka: (panicking trying to get out of the cars door)  
  
Serenity: Whats wrong with you??  
  
Ryouka: (gets out) I am not going to sit in that car with that dog driving!  
  
Everyone: -___-;;  
  
Serenity: He's not that bad of a driver...trust me  
  
Ryouka: (still standing outside with his arms crossed) I'll just walk there  
  
Mai: (smiles) Well how 'bout i just go call seto and tell him to drive you to the pool.  
  
Ryouka: (stutters) I-I (pauses and looks at everyone who is waiting for her reply; Ryouka sighs) Fine i'll get in the car  
  
Serenity: (opens the door and lets Ryouka in) It isnt that hard  
  
Joey: Everyone ready? (impatiently looking at Ryouka through the rear mirror)  
  
Ryouka: Yeah yeah..(still gripping on the door tightly)  
  
~  
  
After getting lost finally everyone arrived to the pool. The air was blue and wind blew lightly.Everyone rushed out of the stuffy car grabbing there things.  
  
Mai: Ok who knows where the change room is?  
  
Yugi: (Taking a big breath of air) i think its inside  
  
Yami: Uh Yugi she meant where inside  
  
Yugi: oh..  
  
Mai: -_-;  
  
Tea: (Rolls eyes) Just follow me.  
  
Mai and Seren: Ok  
  
Everyone looks at Ryouka  
  
Ryouka: (looks at them back) What?  
  
Tristan: Where does Ryouka go?  
  
Ryouka: what do you mean?  
  
Serenity: He means the change rooms  
  
Ryouka: (o_O)  
  
Joey: My point exactly  
  
Serenity: (grabs Ryoukas hand) Come on your coming with us  
  
Ryouka (is being grabbed by Serenity)  
  
Joey: I still don't trust Bakura (glares at ryouka)  
  
yugi: I do kinda feel sorry for Bakura..Being the opposite sex and all  
  
Tristan: But that is good revenge, and next time when he goes back to normal we can always rub it in his face.  
  
Yami: (thinking) When he goes back to normal? I'll make sure that he stays like this..for his whole life  
  
~*~In the change rooms~*~  
The girls stood between 2 doors, one was the mens change room and the next was females change room.  
  
Ryouka: (sweats as she looks at the females change room) Do i have to go there?  
  
Serenity: Yes to change into your bathing suit  
  
Ryouka: (smiles)  
  
Tea: What are you smiling about?  
  
Ryouka: I didn't bring a swim suit. I guess that means no pool for me (smiles) well im off, bye  
  
Mai: (grabs Ryoukas shirt)  
  
Ryouka: (is grabbed) HEY!  
  
Mai: Your not going anywhere!  
  
Ryouka: (growls) and why not?!  
  
Mai: Because i brought an extra swim suit.  
  
Ryouka: (pauses) It wont fit,  
  
Mai: how would you know, until you try  
  
Ryouka: I just know  
  
Tea: (grows more impatient) Ryouka You have a nice body, live with it for a week. No one except, Joey, Tristam, Yami, Yugi, Me, Seren and Mai know that you are really an evil yami in a girls body. and yet again.LIVE WITH IT  
  
~  
  
Joey: I can stop thinking on what Ryouka is going to do   
  
Yami: I hope she embaresses her self  
  
Yugi: Yami why do you hate Bakura so much?  
  
Yami: (whispers to Yugi)  
  
Joey,Tristan and Ryou: ...  
  
Yugi: (eyes wide open) Seriously?!   
  
Yami: (nods)  
  
Tristan: Well?  
  
Joey: Aren't you going to tell us  
  
Ryou: Please  
  
Yami: (scoffs) Like im going to tell you guys. I only trust my aibou with it.  
  
~  
  
Ryouka walks in the change room with eyes closed. Seren, Mai and Tea leads the way.  
  
Ryouka: (eyes still closed walks into an object) Owww! What was that?  
  
Serenity: (sweat drops) uhh if you open your eyes, you will see  
  
Ryouka: (opens her eyes noticing that she knocked into an old women)  
  
Old lady: My dear are you blind! (standing up evily glaring at Ryouka) People these days. have no friggin manners (walks off angrily)  
  
Ryouka: uhh sorry?  
  
Old lady: (out the door) Oh shut up  
  
Ryouka: ....  
  
Serenity: (giggles) Come on (pulls Ryouka to a stall)  
  
Ryouka (looks at the door)   
  
Tea: Your suppose to go in and change  
  
Mai: (hands Ryouka the swim suit)  
  
Ryouka: (looks at the bathing suit) O____o;;;;;;  
  
Mai: Oh come on its not that revealing! (shoves Ryouka in)  
  
~  
  
The 5 guys walk out into the pool. It was a large area surrounded by a fence and trees. By the side was the life guard station and the restrooms. In the middle of the large pool was a slide.  
  
A couple of girls walks by the guys giving them a flirting giggle.  
  
Joey: We got it good (smiles and looks at the girls)  
  
Yugi: Uhh don't you like Mai? You shouldn't really stare at other girls like that  
  
Mai: Whos staring?  
  
Joey: (shakes off look) Uhh nothing (hugs Mai) You look hot  
  
Mai: (blinks while blushing)   
  
Yami: (looks around)  
  
Serenity and Tea come out  
  
Yami: Hi Seren  
  
Serenity: Hey  
  
Yugi: (Giggles) So wheres Ryouka  
  
Tea: Still getting dressed in her swim suit.  
  
~  
  
Ryouka still in the stall, holding the top peice of the bathing suit.  
  
Ryouka: Uhhh (examines the swim peice) Where does this go again..?(thinks)  
  
~  
  
Serenity: Im sure she is doing fine  
  
Mai: No worries  
  
~  
  
Ryouka: Gahh!   
  
~  
  
Joey: Should we go swim now? Its getting hot  
  
Tristan: Yeah  
  
Mai and Tea walk into the pool with Joey, Tristan, and Ryou and Yugi. Serenity and Yami sit back and enjoy the sun.  
  
Yami: (tries to start a coversation) So..  
  
Serenity: (looks at Yami) Yeah?  
  
Yami: What do you think of everything thats happening so far?  
  
Serenity: I think that everything is going wrong.  
  
Yami: What makes you say that?  
  
Serenity: (sighs) Well first off, just as i get use to Bakura being a girl, He gets to go out with Seto  
  
Yami: (lifts an eyebrow) Why should you care about that?  
  
Serenity: Because i like Seto  
  
Yami: you..like the stubborn CEO??  
  
Serenity: Yes.  
  
Yami: (looks ahead and gets an idea) Well you should get over that obnoxious jerk  
  
Serenity: Why should i?  
  
Yami: Because there are other guys out there  
  
Serenity: (thinks) I guess your right..  
  
Yami: (smiles)  
  
Serenity: (stands up and walks in the water)  
  
Yami: (smirks) I should hook Ryouka up with Kaiba, so Seren can get over him. And myself with Seren, (thinks some more) I guess in order to dp that i have to make sure Bakura never returns to normal again  
  
A bunch of guys suddenly gather around someone  
  
Mai: (peers up) Whats happening over there?  
  
Tea: I don't know  
  
Tristan: oh..my..god  
  
Yugi: (jumps up and down to see what was happening) What what!! Whos that!?  
  
Ryou: Its...Ryouka  
  
Ryouka comes out wearing Mai's Bikini which fit her well.   
  
Ryouka: (pushes her way out of the group) *thinks* My ra, i didnt know there were that many horny men out here. Maybe i should go back before they get weird on me..(thinks some more) This swim suit is giving me a big wedgie  
  
Yami: (is laughing)  
  
Ryouka: (notices Yami and walks towards him) What in Ra are you laughing at? (turns around and notices the guys following her)  
  
Yami: Im laughing at that!  
  
Ryouka: (Growls) (crossed her arms again angry, she faces the guys) WILL YOU ALL PLEASE GET AWAY FROM ME AND BURN IN HELL!?  
  
Mothers cover their childrens ears.  
  
Mother: What rudeness  
  
Child: Mommy whos that?  
  
Mother: Never mind that dear.  
  
Ryouka: (scoffs)  
  
Yami: (stands up and walks towards the deep end of the pool) Hah, i still don't feel sorry for you  
  
Ryouka: (grins)   
  
Yami: What are you smiling about?  
  
Ryouka: (gains closer with a look)  
  
Yami: O_o; (backs up)  
  
Ryouka: (close to yami)  
  
Everyone watches  
  
Yami: What are you doing???  
  
Ryouka: (still smiling) this..  
  
Ryouka lets out her arms and pushes Yami into the deep end of the pool. Yami falls in and starts to flap his arms trying to get to the top  
  
Ryouka: (kneels down) Aww the little pharoh doesn't know how to swim? (grins)  
  
Serenity: (gains closer to the egde)  
  
Mai: Where the hell is the lifeguard??  
  
Tea: (turns around and sweatdrops) there (points to a redheaded lifeguard flirting with a bunch of girls  
  
Serenity: Thats sickening..  
  
Ryouka: (still looking down at Yami who looked like he was running out of air) Umm should someone save him?  
  
Serenity: you should; since you pushed him  
  
Ryouka: Hah! like im gonna  
  
Serenity: Don't force me to push you  
  
Ryouka:(glares) you wouldn't  
  
Serenity: (pushes Ryouka) I just did ^__^  
  
Ryouka falls in the water, she sinks to the bottom, everyone on the surface watches. Ryouka grabs Yami by his arm and drags him up. She reaches the surface gasping for air.  
  
Yami: (opens his eyes) THE HELL WAS YOUR PROBLEM!?!?  
  
Ryouka: (climbs out) My problem?  
  
Yami: (also gets out) YES YOUR PROBLEM!  
  
Ryouka: CALM YOUR VOICE DOWN PHAROH BOY (looks around with embaresment as everone looks at them both)  
  
Yami: (growls then pauses, he looks around also noticing everyone looking at him) uhhh  
  
People whisper behind their backs.  
  
Joey: Uhhh Should we go?  
  
Tristan: I guess so...they kinda started a scene.  
  
Ryouka and Yami still glare at eachother angrily.  
  
Tea: (buds in between both) Ok im sorry to break your...um glaring..but we should leave  
  
Lifeguard: Uhh what happened here?  
  
Mai: You should know  
  
Serenity: Weren't you watching?  
  
Lifeguard: No sorry i was doing something important  
  
Serenity: Something important?!?! Showing off your body to bimbos is not important!!  
  
Joey watches Serenity yell at the lifeguard.  
  
Mai: Joey you should stop your sister from yelling.  
  
Serenity: SOMEONE COULD HAVE DIED YOU ASS- (is cut of by Ryoukas hand)  
  
Ryouka: Ok there Seren, Calm down. Your starting to become like me.  
  
Joey: She's far from becomin like you.  
  
Yugi: OK EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Yami: huh..?  
  
Yugi: Lets just all leave before the news crew get here.  
  
Tristan: Fine.  
  
The 9 left the pool angry at Yami and Ryouka for ruining their day.  
  
They all grab their stuff and walk out into the parking lot.  
  
Joey: (gets in and slams the door shut getting his finger caught on the door) O_______O;;;;;;;  
  
Mai: -___-; Joey...  
  
Tea, Tristan,and Ryou sit in the back, Yugi and Yami sit between Ryouka and Seren, inside the minivan. Mai sits in the passanger seat. After an hour of driving everyone grows tired.  
  
Yugi: Are we there yet?  
  
Joey: NO DAMN IT!  
  
Serenity: -_-;   
  
Ryouka: (stares out the window)  
  
Finally they had made it back to the game shop..Unaware that Seto was standing in front of the doors. 


	5. Chapter 5 Little talk

I was half way done, when my dumb pc froze on me. Im also dumb because i forgot to save...now i had to write this all again... Well here we go  
CDMG: Looks around for any mysterious Person.(sighs) Ok i do not own YGO.  
  
*A little talk*  
  
~  
The 9 rushed out of the stuffy van with their things; stepping into the gameshop. Ryouka tried to walked passed Kaiba, trying to ignore him.  
  
Kaiba: (blocks Ryouka) hey there (smiles slyly)  
  
Mai, Tea, Seren, Ryou, Yugi, Tristan, Yami and Joey walked inside. they all peered out the window.  
  
Kaiba: (hands Ryouka an invatation) here.  
  
Ryouka: Whats this?  
  
Kaiba: An invatation to the richest resturaunt.  
  
Ryouka: ohh (pauses) What resturaunt?  
  
Kaiba: The one downtown  
  
Ryouka: O_O;; how am i to get there??? Im not letting Joey drive me.(pauses and thinks) Do i want to go?  
  
Kaiba: (sighs) I'll send my limo to bring you there  
  
Ryouka: uhh ok  
  
Everyone still watches.  
  
Kaiba: The helicopter will come tomorrow at 7:00pm  
  
Ryouka: .. uhh ok  
  
Kaiba: (tilts his head and kisses Ryouka on the lips)  
  
Ryouka: O_______________O (breaks kiss and gives a fake smile)  
  
Serenity: uggh i can't watch this! (gets off and walks quickly into another room)  
  
Yugi: huh? whats with her  
  
Joey: I don't know someone should cheer her up.  
  
Yami: (smirks and thinks) Nows my chance. (looks at the others) I'll do it. (gets up and walks towards the door)  
  
Tristan: Hmm   
  
Everyone rushes away from the window jumping on the couch pretending that they didnt see anything.  
  
Ryouka: Bleegh (wipes lips) I know you all saw that! (glares at everyone)  
  
Joey: Saw what? (smiles)  
  
Mai: We saw nothing. (giving a small giggle)  
  
Ryouka: LIARS! We'll just pretend that kiss never happened! (sighs with embaressment) I feel so gay...  
  
Yugi: Nah don't think that.  
  
Ryouka: (cocks an eyebrow while looking around)  
  
Tea: Whats wrong?  
  
Ryouka: Where is Seren? (looks some more) and Yami  
  
Joey: Oh Seren all of a sudden felt strange after Kaiba kissed you. Yami went to cheer her up.  
  
Ryouka: uhh you trust Yami to do that?  
  
Yugi: Yes  
  
Ryouka: (sighs and walks to the room)  
  
Joey: Where are you going??? (runs and blocks the door)  
  
Ryouka: Move it doggy (shoves Joey aside) Im the only one who knows whats wrong with Seren.  
  
Ryou: How?  
  
Ryouka: (glares) I just know (unlocks the door and steps in, Ryouka closes the door)  
  
Joey: (looks at his watch)  
  
Tea: Why are you looking at that?  
  
Joey: IM betting with Tristan that in 3 minutes there is going to be a fight between Yami and Ryouka inside that room.  
  
Mai: -_-;  
  
~~  
~*~*~OK THIS IS THE SERIOUS MOMENTS~*~  
  
Yami had his arms over Serens shoulder.  
  
Yami: Its ok..  
  
Ryouka: Ok Yami i'll take it from here  
  
Yami: Just get lost Bakura  
  
Ryouka: (crosses arms again) Don't piss me off pharoh  
  
Yami: (glares) I'll do as i wish  
  
Serenity: (sighs) Can you guys STOP fighting!!  
  
Ryouka: Fine. I have to talk to Seren for a moment (evily looks at Yami)  
  
Yami: She doesn't want to talk to you!  
  
Ryouka: Im not talking to you! (scratches Yami)  
  
Yami: (is scratched) Oww!   
  
Serenity: -_____-;;;  
  
Ryouka: (lets her hands up with her sharp nails to protect herself) I'll do it again along with some jackie chan style!  
  
Yami: I'll pull a Bruce Li on you!! (positions himself)  
  
Ryouka: Isn't he dead?  
  
Yami: Yeah well, so am i  
  
Ryouka: (pauses) Oh yeah...(shakes head and growls) NOW LET ME TALK TO HER!  
  
Yami: NO!!  
  
Serenity: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!! (takes a breath) I actually do need to talk to Ryo-(pauses at the name)Bakura.  
  
Yami: (crosses arms) Fine. (walks out the door still glaring angrily at Ryouka)  
  
Ryouka: (sticks tounge out)  
  
Serenity: (sighs) You two act like children...  
  
Ryouka: (sits on the bed)   
  
Serenity: (sits by her side)  
  
Ryouka: IM really s-s- (tries to get the word out)  
  
Serenity: (blinks) You said it before at the pool  
  
Ryouka: Yeah but i didnt mean it...  
  
Serenity: (looks down)  
  
Ryouka: (sighs and forces herself to say it) Im sorry Seren....This girl thing is starting to get to me...im losing my manliness  
  
Serenity: What manliness?  
  
Ryouka: (sweatdrop) ... You know what i mean!!  
  
Serenity: Yeah  
  
Ryouka: He kissed me! I felt nothing abslutely nothing!  
  
Serenity: Hmm  
  
Ryouka: (cups Serens chin and makes her face Ryouka) I can't help myself..I think this spell might have an effect on me..and i need help..Will you help me?  
  
Serenity: I don't know what to do! (looks away)  
  
Ryouka: (sighs) Didnt Kaiba say he was interested in you?  
  
Serenity: Yeah that was after he met you! He totally forgot about me  
  
Ryouka: (tilts head) What am I suppose to do about that date..  
  
Serenity: Just go with it..Yami said i should get over him and find someone new  
  
Ryouka: Yami said that, Hmm (thinks) No! You keep your feelings for that stubborn CEO  
  
Serenity: But Yami-  
  
Ryouka: Screw Yami! Go with your feelings  
  
Serenity: (blinks) Wow..You actually said something right without using vilonce..Im impressed  
  
Ryouka: Yeah well when i go back to normal..or if i go back..Im going to be my evil self again. (smiles slyly)  
  
Serenity: But you think you could go a bit easy on Ryou, I feel sorry for him?  
  
Ryouka: (thinks) Nahh  
  
Serenity: (glares)  
  
Ryouka: (sighs) Fine..I dont know why im feeling so soft all of a sudden  
  
Serenity: Stay like your old self.The rude stubborn evil Yami.  
  
Ryouka: i'll only act like that around Yami..And Marik for now on.  
  
Serenity: Ok Bakura.  
  
Ryouka: You called me Bakura again..  
  
Serenity: (smiles) Well that is your name, isn't it?  
  
Ryouka: Yeah  
  
~  
Yami lays his ears on the door.  
  
Yugi: Whats happening?  
  
Ryou: Yeah what are they saying??  
  
Tristan: Tell us!  
  
Yami: Be quiet, im trying to listen!!!  
  
Mai and Tea: -___-; We should just leave them alone.  
  
Yami: Heck no!!  
  
~Somewhere in Egypt~  
  
Ishizu is talking to some arhchitecs, Marik looks around and starts to wander off dissapearing  
  
Ishizu: (turns her head) Oh no..not again!  
  
~  
Ryouka: Ok so feel much better?   
  
Serenity: (nods) thanks Bakura (she wraps her arms around Bakura giving a tight hug)  
  
Ryouka: (Cheeks start to feel warmer then usual) uhhh  
  
Serenity: (stands up) I guess you should get some stuff ready for tommorow.  
  
Ryouka: Aww do i seriously have to go to that (shudders) date  
  
Serenity: Just go with it. Who knows you won't find it that bad.  
  
Ryouka: He is kinda a good kisser  
  
Serenity: (shakes her head and opens the door) huh!? (see's Yami fall to the ground)  
  
Ryouka: (also stands up) What were you doing??  
  
Yami: (stands up and shakes off his coat) Nothing.  
  
Yugi: (enters the room) You ok now Seren?  
  
Serenity: Thanks to Bakura i am. (smiles)  
  
Mai: Well since we are all ok now. Can we please get home! Im really tired of all this!  
  
Joey: Yeah come on Seren lets go home to mom.   
  
Serenity: (sighs) Ok then (hugs bakura) Thank you so much (walks off with Joey)  
  
Ryouka: (Face becomes hot again) uhhh (stutters a sentance)  
  
Yami: o_O  
  
Ryou: Uhh ok (sweatdrops)  
  
Yugi:(looks up at Yami) I thin we should head upstairs and get some rest,  
  
Yami: I need to go to my puzzle i feel a bit confused and lost here (walks off mumbling)  
  
Ryou: (looks at Tea) Should i walk you home, since you live so close?  
  
Tea: Sure. (waves goodbye) See you all in the morning  
  
Ryouka: (Is grabbed by Ryou and Tea)  
  
Tristan: well im off, bye (walks to the door)  
  
~  
  
Ishizu: MAAARRRRIIIIKKKK!!!!! (looks around) I swear if i find him im going to tie a leash to that guy!  
  
Marik: (pops up) Look at what i found! (holds up a garnet stone)  
  
Ishizu: Whats that? (examining the stone)  
  
Marik: I don't know. But ITS MINE!! (snatches the stone off his sisters hands)  
  
Ishizu: I swear Marik you act like a child..I think your Yami hit you on the head too much  
  
Marik: My Yami was banished to the shadow realm...remember?  
  
Ishizu: Oh..then it must be you  
  
Marik: ...........................HEY!  
  
~  
  
HEY!!! Well here is one of the chapters! I have many many ideas! And i am planning to finish this fic along with my other ones.!   
  
Wanna try to guess what the stone is for? Im sure you reveiwers will get it!   
  
IM also thinking about adding more characters to this story.   
  
WELL PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 Seto and 'Ryoukas' date

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. For the 45rd time. so dun sue!  
  
I am hoping to go to at least 30 reviews so i know that this fic is pretty good. The characters are alittle OOC but someone near the end they will go back to their original parts.   
  
After this chapter i am going to take a break probaly next week the next chapter will be up somewhere near March 24th.  
  
~  
After everyone left the gameshop, Yami stayed in his puzzle to think. It was 7:00am monday, since it was March break they didnt have to go to school..  
Well around 8:00am Tea, Ryou & Ryouka entered the doors. Ryouka was wearing a babyblue shirt and black dresspants.  
  
Tea&Ryou: Hey Yugi  
  
Yugi: Hey guys  
  
Ryou: Wheres Yami?  
  
Yugi: In the puzzle  
  
Yami: (hears people and pops out of the puzzle) Hi (looks at what Ryouka was wearing)  
  
Ryouka What are you looking at?  
  
Yami: Ready for your date? (smirks)  
  
RYouka: (growls) Wipe that smirk off before i slap it off you!  
  
Yami: Ohh little Ryouka gonna hurt me?  
  
Joey and Serenity:(enter the game shop)  
  
Joey: (wactches the Yami's argue) They doing it again..?!  
  
Serenity: Will they ever grow up?  
  
Joey: No.  
  
Serenity:...  
  
~  
Marik: you think that Bakura did that spell right? I mean...nevermind  
  
Ishizu: What spell?  
  
Marik: The one you did on me.  
  
Ishizu: ....For who?  
  
Marik: Yami  
  
Ishizu: ... (slaps forhead)  
  
~  
Ryouka began to pull on Yami's hair and vice versa.  
  
Ryouka: Oww!!! (growls)  
  
Yami: LET GO BITCH!  
  
Yugi: O__o;;  
  
Ryouka: (slaps yami after tackling him)  
  
Joey: I bet $5 that Ryouka is going to win  
  
Yugi: Same here!  
  
Yami: Aibou!!   
  
Tea: (shakes head)  
  
A mother and Child walk throught the game shop doors. They give Yami and Ryouka a strange look.  
  
Serenity: (watches) uhh shouldn't someone stop them?  
  
Ryou: Let them fight it out  
  
Tea: Yeah  
  
Serenity: There are people watching!  
  
Ryou: Oh..  
  
Child: Mommy those are the same people from the pool!  
  
Mother:(grabbing her child) My goodness not again  
  
Yugi: Lost another customer..  
  
Yami: (Jabs Ryouka on the stomache)  
  
Ryouka:(falls back and cracks a nail) O_O;; OWWW!!  
  
Yami: HAH!  
  
Ryouka: (looks at her nail) That kills! (tackles yami again biting his arm)  
  
Yami: Hey! (pushes Ryouka away) What are you! a dog?  
  
RYouka: No thats Joey's job!  
  
Joey: ... HEY! (jumps in the fight)  
  
Serenity: -__-'  
  
The 3 knock over a vase causing it to fall on Ryouka's head.  
  
Ryouka: (gets a cut, but doesn't notice it)  
  
Yugi and Ryou still watching.  
  
Tea: Ok this is going to far.   
  
Serenity: I know (looks at the 3) stop it!  
  
Yami, Ryouka and Joey yell, they didnt hear Serenity.  
  
Serenity: GRR STOP IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: (who had Yami in an arm lock looked at his sister)  
  
Yami: (who was in the grasp of Joey and Ryouka, also looks at Seren)  
  
Ryouka: (who was crushed on the bottom turns her head to look at Serenity)  
  
Serenity: (takes a breath) You guys are so immature! (sighs) If this happens one more time i am going to lock you in a room to settle your difficulties. got it?  
  
Ryouka: Lock me in a room with that dumb pharoh? (scoffs) as if.  
  
Serenity: (glares) yes.  
  
Yami: Your bluffing  
  
Tea: She never bluffs  
  
Serenity: Now im giving you one more chance!  
  
Ryouka and Yami: ...ok  
  
Serenity: (turns to the others) That goes for the others too!  
  
All: ...  
  
Serenity: (pulls Ryouka from the bottom) Come on you have that date.  
  
Joey: Since Serenity stopped the fight, I guess the bet is off.  
  
Yami: Fun wrecker!  
  
Serenity: (faces Yami) You wanna end up with a disfigured face?  
  
Yami: no..  
  
Serenity: Then keep quiet  
  
all: ...  
  
Tea and Ryou take a seat on the couch. Yami crosses his arms and sits on the counter. Unaware that more people were watching him fight Ryouka on Joey threw the window.  
  
~  
  
Ishizu: Where is that book!?  
  
Marik: I put it inside this box!  
  
Ishizu: (still rummaging threw the boxes) Bakura could have turned Yami into a girl. We have to find it!  
  
Marik: Found it! oh wait...thats a cook book. Ohh How to make an upside down cake.(reads)  
  
Ishizu: -__-;  
  
~  
Ryouka was in another room with Serenity and Tea  
  
Joey: If Ryouka is on that date no one is going to fight,  
  
Yami: You wanna see a fight? (lifts fists to Joey)  
  
Yugi: No remember what Seren said!  
  
Yami: yeah..I wonder what they are going to do on the date.  
  
Ryou: We could spy on them. (slaps mouth) Nevermind  
  
Yami: Good idea; we can turn their night into a mess  
  
Joey: Yeah!  
  
Yami: (smirks) The perfect revenge.  
  
Ryouka had finished getting pamerped by Tea.  
  
Ryouka: Im having second thoughts  
  
Serenity: no seconds thoughts  
  
Ryouka: But you like- (Mouth is covered by Serenity)  
  
Tea: (ô_o) Like...?  
  
Ryouka: (in a valleygirl tone) You like hate Seto  
  
Serenity: (clears throat) Yeah.  
  
Tea: oh..Bakura you ok?  
  
Ryouka: Like yeah..No..im not ok.  
  
Tea:(Sweatdrops)  
  
A limo pulled out from outside.  
  
Joey: Is that the ride? (is impressed)  
  
Yami: (scoffs)  
  
Ryou: Is Yami jelous?  
  
Yami: (glares) Heck no!  
  
Ryouka: (comes out wearing a red dress that reached her knees)  
  
Yami and Joey: Start cracking up  
  
Ryouka: Oh shut up, your just jelous that im prettier then you (smiles)  
  
Yami: ....!!!  
  
A limo driver enters the door.  
  
Driver: Ms. Ryouka?  
  
Ryouka: Yeah Yeah here (walks towards the driver)  
  
Driver: Follow me. (walks out the door)  
  
The others peek through the window watching Ryouka leave. THe limo driver opens the door and Ryouka steps in.  
  
Yami looks at Joey with an evil grin. Joey nods his head.  
  
Joey: (whispers to Ryou) You coming?  
  
Ryou: (shakes his head) You and Yami go on a head.  
  
Joey: What about you Yugi?"  
  
Yugi: No. I don't want to get caught.  
  
Yami: Fine. (looks at the girls) Me and Joey are heading out.  
  
Tea: For what?  
  
Joey: We uhh volenteered at the childrens hospital  
  
Serenity: Oh ok. Thats nice. (smiles) Have fun  
  
Joey and Yami: (smiles like little children) We will  
  
Joey walks out the door following Yami. They both step in the car. Joey starts the engine and follows the limo.  
  
~*In the limo~*  
  
Ryouka:( is pushing buttons) Hmm i wonder what this does (flicks a yellow switch) The AC goes on blowing on Ryouka's hair.  
  
Ryouka: Oh..(looks around some more and picks up the phone)  
  
Driver: yes?  
  
RYouka: Huh? Where did that come from..?(wonders were the voice appeared from)  
  
Driver: From here  
  
Ryouka: Where?  
  
Driver: The phone  
  
Ryouka: ... oh  
  
Driver:(sweatdrop) Need anything?  
  
Ryouka: uhh yeah  
  
Driver: What do you need?  
  
Ryouka: The washroom  
  
Driver: (more sweatdrops) uhh were almost there  
  
~  
Yami: JOEY WATCH FOR THE OLD LADY!  
  
Joey: (swerves to the right) Where did she come from? (looks behind)  
  
Yami: (getting nervous) Joey the front!!  
  
Joey: Oh i knew that. (looks ahead)  
  
Yami: (hyperventilating) Joey!!!!  
  
Joey: Yeah Yami?  
  
Yami: How did you get your lisence if your driving it like this?  
  
Joey: Oh my teacher just gave it to me  
  
Yami: I can see why.. Oh and Joey  
  
Joey: yeah  
  
Yami: Let me drive (gripping on the door)  
  
Joey: You don't have your license  
  
Yami: I don't care, i still drive better then you  
  
Joey: (sighs) fine (stops the car on the sidewalk)  
  
Man: Watch what your doing!!   
  
Yami: (tries to unbuckled his seat belt) uggh  
  
Joey: Uhh Yami..  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Joey: Your suppose to press the red button  
  
Yami: Oh.(pushes the button and unlocks the belt)  
  
Joey: And to think you can drive better..(Shakes head)  
  
Yami and Joey quickly switch seats. Yami steps on the engine and drives to catch up to the limo.  
  
~  
  
Ryouka: (moves around on her seat)  
  
The limo driver parked the car in front of resturant  
  
Ryouka:(looks out the window and examines her surrounding)  
  
The limo driver opens the door, Ryouka steps out. She notices people wearing fancy jewelry and clothing.  
  
Limo Driver: Here we are Seto is waiting inside(takes Ryouka inside)  
  
~  
Joey: The left! the left!!!   
  
Yami: (takes a right turn)  
  
Joey: Thats the right you dumbass!!  
  
Yami: Shut up! (sweatdrop)  
  
Joey: Even i know left to right  
  
Yami: You should also know when to be quiet and let me concentrate!  
  
Joey: Fine.  
  
After getting the car scratches and dents Yami accidently hit the limo giving it a broken tail light  
  
Driver: (comes back out doesn't relize the broken light)  
  
Joey: What do we do now? Were not dressed for the occasion  
  
Yami: (looks at a couple of waiters walk by) I have an idea.  
  
~  
  
Ryouka: (walks in a bit nervous)  
  
Seto:Hey there  
  
Ryouka: (looks up) Oh hi   
  
Seto: (lets his arms out to lead the way)  
  
Both of them walk down a hallway into the dining area. The waiter smiles and seats Ryouka to the chair. Seto sits across from her  
  
Seto: How are you today?  
  
Ryouka: (looking around)  
  
Seto: (sweatdrop) uhh hello?  
  
Ryouka: (looking at Seto) What?  
  
Seto: ..  
  
~  
  
Joey: This pants is going up my butt.  
  
Yami: Live with it.  
  
They both stand in front of a mirror and made them selves look different. by messing their hair and putting on fake mustache's that joey had in his pocket (don't ask me it came from joey)  
  
~  
  
French waiter: Bonjour la madame et monsier Kaiba, comment peux-je prendre votre ordre?   
  
Ryouka: (blinks) What?  
  
French waiter: comment peux-je prendre votre ordre?   
  
Seto: Its a french resturant, they only speak french  
  
Ryouka: In a japanese city..they have a french resturant?  
  
Seto: Strangely...yes  
  
Ryouka: Well what did he say?  
  
Seto: He said What would you like to order  
  
Ryouka: Oh..(looks at the menu) Umm how about this one (points to a food dish called cerveaux de vache)  
  
Seto: Are you sure..  
  
Ryouka: I think..  
  
~  
  
Joey: Yami?  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Joey: (lifts up a cockroach that he found outside) Wanna slip this in their food?  
  
Yami: (smirks) Great idea  
  
~  
waiter:Si vous voulez les cerveaux de vache?   
  
Ryouka: What he say now?  
  
Seto: He says you want this order  
  
Ryouka: Yeah whatever  
  
Waiter: Ugh Amende. (walks off)  
  
~  
  
Joey and Yami walk in the kitchen. They hear waiters and chefs talking  
  
Waiter#1: Uggh did you see the lady Kaiba brought in? (in a french accent)  
  
Chef: Pretty little thing but very rude  
  
Waiter#2: I saw her, she ordered cerveaux de vache (picks up the plate) I guess i better give it to her before she gets any ruder.  
  
Chef: Ya ya go give it to her, If she dare critize my cooking. i will give her the boot. (raises fist)  
  
Joey:(walks more closer to the food dish. He slips the bug inside)  
  
(A/N cerveaux de vache Means cow brains; poor Bakura doesn't even know that :)  
  
Yami: (Smirks)  
  
The waiter unaware what Joey did, lifted the plate and walked back to the couple.  
  
Waiter: (smiles) Apprécier votre repas (walks off)  
  
Ryouka: I don't like that waiter.  
  
Seto: (smiles) And why not?  
  
Ryouka: Because he looks strange  
  
Seto: He's french  
  
Ryouka: In a japanese city!!  
  
Joey:(walks out with a grin)  
  
Yami: Did it?  
  
Joey: Yep  
  
~  
Serenity: I wonder how the date is going  
  
Ryou: (looks at watch) Well if Ryouka is still gone then it must be going good.  
  
~  
Ryouka: Waiter!   
  
Joey: (getting nervous) Uhh yes?  
  
Ryouka: ah a waiter that knows english. I want a drink  
  
Joey: No please?  
  
Ryouka: (dryly)Please  
  
Joey: (takes a drink from a stroller and passes it to Ryouka with a smile) Enjoying your dinner? (in a french accent)  
  
Seto: Yes. (not looking up from the menu)  
  
Ryouka: (looks at the waiter closly)  
  
Joey: (sweatdrops) oui?1  
  
Ryouka: You look like someone i know  
  
Joey: (in a french accent) Oh i get that (nervous laugh) Well i be off. Goodbye (backs away heading to the kitchen doors)  
  
Yami: What happened?  
  
Joey: They didnt regognize me. I think we should go now  
  
Yami: Lets just watch.  
  
Joey: (looks behind) Ok  
~  
Ryouka: (pokes her food) What is this?  
  
Seto: (looks at RYouka) its cerveaux de vache.  
  
Ryouka: Whats that in english (taking a bite) Hmm good  
  
Seto: It means cow brains  
  
Ryouka: (chokes on her food) What!? (looks down and see's the cockroach come out) OH MY RA (jumps off seat) Thats nasty!!!  
  
Seto: (Is shocked)   
  
Waiter: What is wrong?  
  
Seto: There is a cockroach in her food!  
  
Everyone in the resturant spits their food.   
  
Waiter: Look there is no-(looks at plate) My dear lord! that is the biggest roach i have ever seen!! (Yells in a french accent jumping on chair)  
  
Ryouka: O_o  
  
Seto: I think we should get out (grabbing Ryouka's arm)  
  
Waiter: Don't leave me with that disgusting insect!  
  
The limo driver opened the door for the 2 people. Ryouka got in first, and Seto after. Yami and Joey ran out. They didn't know which limo they were in.  
  
Joey: Which one is it again?  
  
Yami: I don't know!  
  
Ryouka: (looking out the window)  
  
Seto: (sitting close to Ryouka)  
  
Ryouka: (moves away)  
  
Seto: (blinks)  
  
The limo driver turns the engine on and starts to drive. He picks up the phone and asks Kaiba where to go next.  
  
Seto: How about the docks   
  
Driver: You got it.  
  
Yami and Joey get inside a car after they relized that Kaiba's limo was the one with the broken tail light.  
  
As soon as they got their, Seto opened the door for Ryouka. The ride only took 6 minutes.  
  
Ryouka: (lets herself out) After this can i go home?  
  
Seto: (puts arms around Ryouka) Yeah  
  
Ryouka: (starting to get hot) __'  
  
Joey:Awwww look at that (peeking out the window)  
  
Yami: (smirks)  
  
Joey: When we ruin their night.. They are never going to go out with eachother again. Let alone see eachother!  
  
Yami: (pauses and thinks) If they dont go out with eachother. Seren will have a chance with kaiba! I have to stop this! (frantically looks for joey) Joey??? (see's Joey sneek closer) -__- nooo...  
  
Ryouka: uhh (looks out at the waters unaware of Joey)  
  
Seto: (puts arms around Ryouka)  
  
Ryouka: oO  
  
Seto: (kisses Ryouka again)  
  
Ryouka: (tries to think of something) WAIT!  
  
Seto: huh?  
  
Ryouka: This is the first date, i dont kiss until 3rd date (thinks) wait..What am i saying?!  
  
Seto: Well i guess were going to have to get to the 3rd date then. (smirks)  
  
Ryouka: (gives a nervous laugh)  
  
Joey: (waits for the moment to push Seto in the water. (thinks) Seto's going to think that Ryouka is the one who pushed him.   
  
Just as Seto let go of Ryouka, Joey charged; Yami knocked into Joey causing both of them to fall off the fence into the cold water.  
  
Seto: The hell was that?  
  
A few crowds of people surrounded wandering who fell.  
  
Ryouka: (Looks down and see's a blonde) hmm (smirks) I don't know (looks at Seto) Im really tired can we go now?  
  
Seto: Yeah..  
  
~  
Serenity: (is lying back on Ryou's shoulder reading a book. Tea and Yugi are dueling,   
  
Tea: (loses) Aw man! (sighs) Its so boring  
  
Ryou: I know..(looks at watch) Ryouka should be back soon  
  
Yugi: I kinda miss Ryouka being a guy.  
  
Ryou: How come  
  
Yugi: It feels so strange of him being a girl  
  
Serenity: Im use to it  
  
Tea: Your like the closest one to him, not even Ryou can get to him like that.  
  
Ryou: I have to admit. But thats true; how did you do it?  
  
Serenity: Im the type of person who can get close to anyone. (smiles)   
  
Ryou: True.  
  
~  
  
Ryouka:(inside the car) What the hell was Joey doing there. (thinks some more) I just know Yami was with him, (smiles) Well i should thank them for making my night very entertaining.  
  
Seto: I have to ask something  
  
RYouka: What?  
  
Seto: If your Ryou's cousin, wheres Bakura?  
  
Ryouka: Ohh my cousins evil yami?  
  
Seto: Yes  
  
Ryouka: We sent him back to Egypt.  
  
Seto: How?  
  
Ryouka: Mailed him to our family there.  
  
Seto: You have family there? I thought you were from England  
  
Ryouka: We have family everywhere  
  
They made it back to the gameshop half an hour later.  
  
Seto: (kisses Ryouka goodbye) You will be their for Mokuba's birthday, right?  
  
Ryouka:maybe i'll go.(gets out)  
  
Seto: I hope you do (smiles and closes the door)  
  
Ryouka: (walks back to the game shop) You are still here?  
  
Tea: yeah were all gonna sleep over here  
  
Serenity: Looks like you stuck with us for the night  
  
Ryouka: Oh poor me..(looks around) Where is the doggy and pharoh?  
  
Serenity: They had volenteer work at the childrens hospital  
  
Ryouka: Volenteer work eh. (thinks) They are terrible liars  
  
Yugi: So you use to being a girl?  
  
Ryouka: Yeah, not like the first day, Im getting the hang of it  
  
Ryou: And your more nicer  
  
RYouka: (glares) Wasn't i ever this nice?  
  
Ryou: n-no  
  
Ryouka: Oh whatever, im not in the mood to argue.  
  
Joey and Yami enter.  
  
Ryouka: (Smiles in a high tone) Hi guys! (pauses) Oh my your all wet (smirks while tone gets lower) Did you have fun?  
  
Yami: (growls)  
  
Serenity: Joey go change your clothes, your all wet; you to Yami!  
  
Ryouka: (with innocense) It isn't raining..so how are you 2 all wet?  
  
Yami: Oh shut up..(walking to the bathroom)  
  
Ryouka: heh  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well here is the date chapter. Next up is the sleepover. Including thunder and lightning and some embaressing drama including the game of Truth or Dare!! 


	7. Chapter 7 Truth or Dare?

Ok Here is finally the next chapter. It seems that i put in the wrong chapter and things got messed up. I fixed it now and its ok; Thank to Christina who told me.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. :) And here is the Truth or Dare chapter  
  
Currenlty listening to Evenescence "My tourniquet"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou got dressed in his sweatpants and black-tshirt. Yugi wore his babyblue pyjamas that had his name stitched to the right side of his chest. Joey was in shorts and a shirt with a torn sock. Yami was hesitant to wear his pyjamas in fromt of the girls, namely Tea, Seren and Ryouka. Mai and Tristan were at home.  
  
Tea was wearing her flanel pj's along with bunny slippers, Seren wore her flanel pants, but since it was too hot she was wearing a black tank top that revealed her back. Ryouka was wearing her old clothes, the usual loose pants and top.  
  
Tea: (was watching the news) Hmm that weatherman says were going to have slight rain tonight.  
  
A big thunder strucks, lighting the skies the rain began to pour strong  
  
Serenity: S-slight!?  
  
Ryouka: Whats wrong with you?  
  
Joey: Serenity has a slight fear of lightning.  
  
Yami: Oh why is that?  
  
Joey: Its real depressing, I dont want to remind her.  
  
Serenity: Its ok joey. Im over it (hears more thunder, along with some light) A bit..  
  
Ryou: Wanna still tell us?  
  
Joey: Let me say it. When Serenity was 6 she was stuck by lightning. We sent her to the hospital as quick as we can. Luckily she wasn't parylized.  
  
Yugi: Oh..sorry to hear that  
  
Serenity: Its ok (sighs)   
  
Tea: You know lets get out minds off that. How about we play a game of truth or dare?  
  
Ryouka: That game is for girls  
  
Everyone looks at Ryouka.  
  
Yami: Looks who's talking.  
  
Ryouka: (shakes head) Oh be quiet!  
  
Yami: Heh.  
  
Ryou: (sighs) Fine whatever, Lets play  
  
Ryouka: I rather not.  
  
Yami: What a chicken! (flaps his arms) buck buck!  
  
Ryouka: (growls)  
  
Serenity: (sweatdrop)  
  
Yugi: That is definitly NOT my Yami -___-;;;  
  
Joey: He isn't; How come he looks exactly like you?  
  
Yugi: It was sarcasm  
  
Joey: Oh  
  
Ryouka: Fine then i'll play damn it!!  
  
Everyone walked into the living room. The lightning could be seen through the big windows of the shop. The lamps were turned on making everything look scary.  
  
Tea: Alright then. Who is first to ask?  
  
Yugi: Who suggested it  
  
Tea: Me.  
  
Yugi: Then you start. (sits next to Joey)  
  
Tea: Alright (looks at Yami) Truth or Dare?  
  
Yami: Truth.  
  
Ryouka: Chicken.  
  
Yami: Be quiet.  
  
RYouka: hehe  
  
Tea: Ok what is your darkest secret?  
  
Yami: O_O uhhh (thinks)  
  
Joey: Ohh the pharoh has a secret. (smiles) This will be interesting.  
  
Ryouka: Well spit it out Yami.  
  
Ryou: Were waiting  
  
Yugi: (Gives an evil chuckle)  
  
Yami: (sweatdrops) Well (clears throat) My darkest secret is-   
  
Yami is cut of by a loud noise in the basement.   
  
Tea: What was that???  
  
Joey: It came from the basement, i better check it out.  
  
Yugi: Good idea, but shouldn't someone go with you?  
  
Yami: I'll go!! (jumps up and follows Joey)  
  
Tea: Aww now we'll never know his secret.  
  
Yugi: We'll know it when he gets back.  
  
Ryouka: Your right.  
  
Serenity: Well lets continue.  
  
Tea: Ok should i ask someone else?  
  
Yugi: Yeah  
  
Tea: Ok (looks at Serenity) Truth or dare?  
  
Serenity: Truth  
  
Tea: Ok who is your crush?  
  
Serenity: (sweatdrop)  
  
Ryou: Dont be like Yami now.  
  
Serenity: (sighs) Seto  
  
All 'cept Ryouka: O___O  
  
Yugi: Seriously?!?!  
  
Serenity: (nods shyly)  
  
Ryou: Well thats strange  
  
Tea: I know  
  
Ryouka: Hah Seren. Couldnt keep that a secret!  
  
Serenity: (looks at Ryouka) Your not going to let me down on this, are you?  
  
Ryouka: Ohh im going to bug you about it  
  
Serenity: (smiles)  
  
Ryouka: (blinks) What are you smiling about?  
  
Serenity: (still smiling 'sweetly') Truth..or dare  
  
Ryouka: ... Dare (serious face)  
  
Serenity: I dare you to jump on Yami and kiss him like your crazy for him.  
  
Ryouka: O___O WHAT!?  
  
Serenity: Oh you heard me my albino friend. I dare you to jump on Yami like a crazy school girl. And kiss him.   
  
Ryouka: (shudders)   
  
Serenity: Thats my revenge for what you did a few days ago when i saw Seto at the mall.  
  
Ryouka: Fine. (is grossed out) I'll do it.  
  
Yugi: I dont know what you find hard, we saw you kiss Seto, what makes Yami so different.  
  
Ryouka: (glares) We are enemys for thousands of years, ok?!  
  
Yugi: (gulps) o.k..  
  
Tea: Now until Yami comes back, we can find out his secret and see your dare. You ask now Ryouka. (laughs at Ryouka)  
  
Ryouka: (lightly growls) Tea truth or dare  
  
Tea: Um Truth  
  
Ryouka: (scoffs) Be brave for once  
  
Tea: Fine then! Dare!  
  
Ryouka: I dare you to stand outside in the storm with a rod  
  
Tea: HEY! (angry)  
  
Ryouka: Sheesh im only joking..(smiles) I dare you to make out with Ryou in the closet  
  
Ryou: huh!? (blushes)  
  
Tea: He is a friend! im not going to make out with him  
  
Ryouka: Do it or i will make you  
  
Tea: O.O;  
  
Ryouka: (smirks)  
  
Serenity: (grabs Ryou and Tea) Come on we'll leave you their for 3 minutes  
  
Ryou and Tea: O_O  
  
Serenity comes back seconds later.Yami and Joey enter the room. Seren nudges Ryouka's arm as soon as she sits down.  
  
Ryouka: Huh..(shudders once again) Fine  
  
Serenity: What was the noise?  
  
Joey: A bunch of junk fell off a shelf. The window was open so the wind blew the shelf.  
  
Yugi: (quietly) oh  
  
Ryouka: (gets up from her seat and runs to Yami) YAAAMII!!!  
  
Yami: The fu- (is tackled)  
  
Ryouka: (kisses Yami)  
  
Yami: O________O  
  
Ryouka: (jumps off choking)UGH What kind of cologne is that!?  
  
Yami: O____O  
  
Ryouka: (sits back down)  
  
Ryou: Oh hey! We didnt know Yami's secret!  
  
Yami: ..... Thank you so much Ryou.  
  
Ryou: No problem.  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Tea: Say it.  
  
Yami: Uhh well (sweatdrops trying to think of something to say)  
  
Ryouka: JUST SAY IT DAMN IT!  
  
Yami: I LIKE SEREN OK!?  
  
Joey: OH MY GOD!  
  
Tea: STOP THE YELLING  
  
Joey: sorry..  
  
Serenity: O_O  
  
Yugi: Well that was interesting   
  
Ryou: Where learning alot of secrets here. I mean. Who knew Serenity liked Kaiba for instance (slaps mouth) I mean....oops  
  
Joey: SHE WHAT?! (looks at Serenity)  
  
Serenity: (nervous laugh) Hehe (gets up and runs) 


	8. Chapter 8 Scary Night Mayhem!

I DO NOT OWN YGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*gags* -_- There has been some (looks around) Mysterious People trying to kill me (sweatdrops)  
  
Bakura: I hope that they acheive it (smiles)  
  
CDMG: :O I HOPE THEY GET YOU TOO.. you..you..(snaps fingers instantly making Bakura wear a duck costume once again)  
  
Bakura: O_o;  
  
This is continued to The last Chapter.  
  
~  
  
Serenity: Jo-Joey!! (shaking) I can't see you! Am i going blind again?!  
  
Joey: (walks into a wall) oww! Seren? the lights went off (motions hands on front of him) Your not going blind.  
  
Serenity: ok. (wipes forhead)  
  
Joey: Let me follow your voice  
  
Serenity: k..  
  
~  
Ryouka: Well this is interesting  
  
Yami: Interesting for who?  
  
Tea: Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Yeah Tea  
  
Tea: Where is the power switch?  
  
Yugi: Downstairs in the basement  
  
Ryou: Whose going to turn it on?  
  
Yugi: Yami will  
  
Yami: Says who!  
  
Yugi: Says me!  
  
Yami: .. grr fine. (walks off and flips over the chair)   
  
Ryouka: -_-; your going to need a flashnight dumbass  
  
Yami: (stands up) Where am i going to fi- (see's Ryouka holding a pocket flashlight)  
  
Ryouka: (grins)  
  
Yami: Grr (grabs light and walks off mumbling)  
  
~  
3 minute later  
  
Serenity: Joey!!  
  
Joey: (grabs something) Got you!  
  
Serenity: -_-; Joey thats not me (wanders off in the dark not waiting for her brother any longer)  
  
Joey: What is it then?  
  
Yami: Its me Joey.  
  
Joey: (lets go) ooops sorry Yugi  
  
Yami: Its Yami.  
  
Joey: Oops again  
  
Yami: -__-;  
  
Joey: What are you doing here?  
  
Yami: They want me to go to the basement and find the switch.  
  
Joey: Uhh Yami  
  
Yami: Yes?  
  
Joey: Do you even know how to turn it on?  
  
Yami: .... no (sweatdrop)  
~  
  
Tea: (grabbing something thinking it was her teddy bear) This storm is freaking me out!! I can't see a thing!!   
  
Yugi: Don't worry Yami will turn the lights on again.  
  
Ryou: (is being grabbed) uhh Tea?  
  
Tea: Yes Ryou  
  
Ryou: Your sqeezing my arm too tight.  
  
Tea: (blushing) Oops (lets go)  
~  
  
Serenity: (walks in a room still blinded by the darkness) You guys here? (no answer) Hello? (steps on something) Hmmm whats this (Bends down and feels something shaped like a ball)  
~  
  
Tea: Should we continue playing the game or wait till the lights go on  
  
Yugi: I think we should wait for the light to go back on.  
  
Ryouka: (finds her way to the couch) You know..  
  
Ryou: You know what?  
  
Ryouka: This reminds me of something..what was it..oh yes! A storm like this was very similar to the one a few months ago. A family just moved inside their new house very happy about their new place. You see their uncle died and left them that house. They never knew how he died. Well as i was saying. THe family was spending their first night their. The daughter was playing up in the attic when she knocked over the trunk tipping it over. She peeked inside, outside at the time was raining with thunder and lightning. The little girl found an old book buried underneath the pile. She was only 6 at the time and knew what not to do. She opened it to the last page and found an old entry from her uncle. It read "I know this is my last night to live. I have angered the killer. The one with the disfigured face and sharp butcherknife. I have hidden in my attic avoiding the killer who is downstairs. If anyone finds this. DO NOT STAY! he has left a treasure somewhere inside this house and wont stop until he finds it. ANd still his treasure still is unfound. My last words are - (Ryouka Pauses)  
  
Tea: O_O Wh-what did he say!? And what about the family??  
  
Ryouka: Who knows! His last words were covered in blood..and the family? They were found hacked into peices.  
  
Ryou: (shaking)  
  
Yugi: Is this k-k-iller dead?  
  
Ryouka: Not really, he still is running around looking for what is his. He scares people with his face and rather large knife. You know he's here when you mysteriously see a little doll in a black dress. Some say it was his daughters; before she died.  
  
Tea: (grabbing Ryou tightly) Ok Ryouka..yo-you can shut up now!  
  
Ryouka: Im just getting started! The killer marks numbers on the heads of the victims.  
  
Tea: OK RYOUKA SHUT UP!!!  
  
Ryouka: (grins) very well.  
  
Serenity: Joey! Tea!! Guys!!!!!   
  
Ryouka: (item starts to glow) The heck?  
  
Tea: Whats that?  
  
Ryouka: I don't know must be reacting to Yami's puzzle  
  
Ryouka: (looks at her item) hmm (stands up) You guys stay here, im going to check it out.(walks off following her ring)  
  
~  
Yami: Are you serious Joey?  
  
Joey: Yep. We heared Ryouka's story and we can use it against them all.  
  
Yami: Hmm could be fun  
  
Joey: It WILL be fun! (smiles)  
  
Serenity: Who knew that Yugi's gameshop would be this big -___-; (walks out a door)  
  
Ryouka: (walking in) Is this stupid thing broken? (shakes ring)  
~  
Yami: Aren't they going to get suspicious?  
  
Joey: No. We can get the doll from the window along with some other stuff, such as blood. I'll play the killer and you play the victim.  
  
Yami: Then we will switch.  
  
Joey: Fine then.  
  
Yami: Ok (whispers the plan to Joey)  
  
~  
  
Serenity: (walks in the dark room) Guys?  
  
Tea: Yes  
  
Serenity: (relived) Oh i got lost in the dark.  
  
Yugi: Isn't Yamii going to turn the lights back on any sooner..  
  
Ryou: I don't know  
  
Yugi: I Hope he turns it on. Im getting freaked out by Ryouka's story  
  
Serenity: What story?  
  
Ryou: The one about the hacker who killed a family and -  
  
Joey: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!   
  
Serenity: (jumps 6 feet in the air) O_O  
  
Tea: What was that!!  
  
Serenity: Sounded like Joey! Im going to check it out (motions hands back to where Joeys screams came from)  
~  
Ryouka: (Walks back in) This thing is pissing me off!!! I dont know what its following!  
  
Yugi: Maybe its following Serenity  
  
Ryouka: Why would it do that?  
  
Yugi: Because she was just here then left.  
  
Ryouka: She can't possibly- (pauses) Uh oh  
  
Tea: What?  
  
Ryouka: I must have left Pegasus eye somewhere around here!   
  
Tea: Ewwwwww!  
  
Ryouka: What!? I washed it!  
  
Tea: But still... EWWWW! It came from (shudders) Pegasus!  
  
Ryouka: (rolls eyes and continues to follow her ring)  
~  
Joey: (lies on the floor)  
  
Yami: Joey? JOEY!!  
  
Serenity: Yami?  
  
Yami: Seren don't come here!  
  
Serenity: (walks closer) Why? (hits something) Huh?  
  
Yami: (pulls Serenity back) I told you not to come closer  
  
Serenity: What is that!  
  
Yami: Thats...Thats Joey  
  
Serenity: WHAT!?   
  
Yami: Go back to the others!  
  
Serenity: I dont want to leave my brother!  
  
Yami: Seren he's dead!  
  
Serenity: (sniffs) W-what happened?  
  
Yami: I just came back and found him dead...(shakes head) GO im going to check it out.  
  
Serenity: (runs back in the dark)  
  
Yami: (smirks and walks off with the butcher knife)  
  
Joey: (gives a giggle)  
~  
Ryou: Should we 3 find them?  
  
Yugi: I don't know..  
  
Tea: Well im not going to way any longer. Isn't there some candles around here?  
  
Yugi: Yeah in the kitchen  
  
Tea: Fine then im going to go get it. (also motions her way to the kitchen)  
  
Serenity: (runs back) GUYS JOEY IS DEAD! (cries in tears)  
  
Yugi: What how?  
  
Serenity:I dont know! i was walking off and i found him dead along with Yami, who was first to find him  
  
Yugi: And where is Yami?  
  
Serenity: Looking for whatever killed him! (sniffles)  
  
Yugi: Was their any clues?  
  
Serenity: Well t-there w-was this number m-mark on his f-forhead (shaking)  
  
Tea:(comes back with 2 candles and laces them on the table. She relizes a shaking Serenity) Oh my god Seren, whats wrong?  
  
Serenity: J-Joey is dead!!  
  
Tea: O_O  
  
Ryou: Well this is now freaking me out (looks behind him) Is their really a killer inside the shop?  
  
Yugi: I hope not.  
  
Serenity: I want to get out of here. (walks towards the door and finds that it is being blocked from the outside) !!!!  
  
Ryou: THe hell? (looks out)  
  
Tea: Ok..im i am officially terrified.  
  
Yugi: We should go find Yami.  
  
Ryou: Good idea. Tea and Serenity You both stay here.  
  
Tea: Why?  
  
Ryou: Well if the killer is to get us it might as well be one by one.  
  
Tea: What!?  
  
Ryou: Im joking! Just stay here and calm Serenity down.  
  
Tea: Alright..  
~  
Joey: (gets away from his spot and meets Yami upstairs.)  
  
Yami: Alright. Now my turn to be dead. Then after we switch making them think the killer took out bodies and hid them. (smiles)  
  
Joey: Alright (puts on the cloak) One thing  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Joey: Serenity is going to kill me after this prank..  
  
Yami: Don't worry i have a way to make her forgive us again.  
  
Joey: You sure?  
  
Yami: Yes. Now lets continue (lies down on the floor) AHHHHHHHHH (screams fades away)  
  
Ryou and Yugi: !!!  
  
Tea and Serenity: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ryouka: ______  
  
More thunder storms apear.  
~  
Ryouka's item begins to glow once again, she decides to ignore it. Ryouka runs up the stairs and see's yami's corpes.  
  
Ryouka: Yikes! (pokes Yami hard) Heh (kicks Yami harder)  
  
Yami: _______ (still remains 'dead')  
  
Joey: (as the killer) MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (voice echoes threw the halls)  
  
Ryouka: O__O?  
~  
Tea: What was that!?  
  
Serenity: I don't know but i want to find out (runs out of the room leaving Tea behind)  
  
Tea: DONT LEAVE ME!! (looks behind her back)  
  
Serenity: (runs down the halls once again and his knocked over by...JOEY?!) AHHHHHHHH(Face pales and she passes out)  
~  
Ryouka: Huh? (looks behind herself) Seren? (walks back)  
~  
Tea: (thinking) Was that Seren screaming?  
~  
Joey: -_-; Sorry sis but i don't need you to ruin our plan. (picks up his sister and puts her in the basement)   
  
~  
Yami: (sits up and winces) That damn Ryouka. (touches stomache) ow  
~  
Ryou: Did you hear that Yugi?  
  
Yugi: The scream..it sounded like Seren.  
  
Ryou: Should we check it out?  
  
Yugi: Im not sure..  
  
Tea: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: huh?!  
  
~~~~  
  
HA HA HA!! Another cliffhanger. :) There is more to come Mwhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Please REVIEW!!! 


	9. Chapter 9 Another night mayhem!

CDMG: Me do not own YGO. I am just a writer with a strange imagination o.O  
Ryouka: Turning me into a girl is a weird idea.  
CDMG: Tough luck (smiles) I have the power here   
Ryouka: Yeah well i have powers too (pulls out ring)  
CDMG: Huh i thought i got rid of that!  
Ryouka: Well i found it inside your drawer..And along with your diary (evil smile)  
CDMG: O_O  
Ryouka: Heh im not so dumb after all  
CDMG: Ok there are mysterious people who are ticking me of and now your blackmailing me?!  
Ryouka: Yep. (smiles victoriously)  
CDMG: Fine because of that. I am going to make something very embaressing happen to you in his fic. Not in this chapter. But in more chapters to come. SO YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!  
Ryouka: ....  
CDMG: Im also not as dumb after all either. WELL here onto the fic.   
~  
Tea: AHHHHHHH!!  
  
Ryou: Tea!?  
  
Yugi: What happened Ryou?!  
  
Ryou: I dont know; i was with you!  
  
Yugi: Should we i-investigate? (hands shake)  
  
Ryou: I guess....  
  
Yugi and Ryou walk towards back to living room where they left Tea.  
  
Yugi: (shaky tone) T-Tea a-are you h-here??  
  
Everything remained silent.  
  
Ryou: (looks behind him) Tea!!  
  
~  
  
Ryouka: Uggh I don't even know where to start from! (item starts to glow) what the hell? (is confused) Why is my ring pointing that direction..? Yami is behind me..But..if its pointing forwards..that must mean Yami is alive and walking!  
  
Joey: (hiding in a nearby closet) Uh oh...  
  
~  
  
Yami: (putting on cloak and thinking) Hmm already scared Tea and locked her in the closet temporarily..my next stop is to scare Ryou and Yugi (smirks)  
  
Joey: (ran quietly and quickly down the steps looking for Yami in the dark. Avoiding Ryouka) huh (see's Yami faintly) Yami!  
  
Yami: Huh?  
  
Joey: Ryouka is suspecting that you are still alive  
  
Yami: How?  
  
Joey: Her item is glowing, She suspects that its detecting your item  
  
Yami: (looks at puzzle) I have to hide this  
  
Joey: Give it to me, and we'll switch confusing Bakura  
  
Yami: Alright. (sighs) I'll meet you somewhere around the shop (hands Joey the puzzle)  
  
Joey: Well switch when we see Ryou and Yugi  
  
Yami: Ok.  
  
~  
  
Ryou: Where's Tea?!  
  
Yugi: If i knew, i would have found her! Stop panicking  
  
Ryou: Me panicking? Noooo! (panicking) What if the killer is going to get us next?  
  
Yugi: -_-;;;; Then i'll just use my powers to turn him into a pink rabbit.  
  
Ryou: You can do that?  
  
Yugi: NO! Im going to run! (runs)  
  
Ryou: yugi!! (runs after him)  
  
~  
  
Serenity: (regains consiousness) Hmm (slowly sits up holding her head) Oww...(looks at her surroundings and hears dripping sounds) Where the hell am i?! (stands up quickly and redeams to find the exit) let me out! (Pounds on the door)  
  
Ryou: Did you hear that!!?  
  
Yugi: Its the killer! RUUUN!!!   
  
Ryou: (does so)  
  
Serenity: -_-; you guys..... (bangs head slightly on the door,a bit scared and sad at the same time. She steps back missing a step she falls down the stairs rolling down into the concrete floor. Boxes fall on top of her)  
  
Ryouka: (is tired of walking around in the dark with only a flashlight, suddenly hears a thud; She suspects that it was Yami) Does he think im that stupid? (sighs) Im getting tired of running around. Im just going to stands here and wait for them to come to me. AND THIS DARKNESS IS PISSING ME OFF!!  
  
Yami: (stops at a corner) Damn, Ryouka is over there.  
  
Ryouka: (already grows more impatient) Ah forget it! im just going to turn the dumb lights back on.   
  
Yami: (thinks) I don't think so. (goes the other way)  
~  
Marik: Zzzzzz ZZZZzzzzz (moves to the other side) I am the all time ruler of the world! mwhhahaha (lightly snores)  
  
~  
  
Ryouka:(Walks to the basement doors and tries to turn the doorknob) huh? Its locked (Ryouka uses her shoulder to break the door open) Ow! (rubs her shoulders) Damn female shoulders! -_-;  
  
Yami: (In the cloak holding a butcherknife) MWHAHAHAHAHA (tackles Ryouka) I SHALL CHOP YOU INTO PEICES!! MWHAHA  
  
Ryouka: O_O;;;;;   
  
Yami: (holds the butcherknife looking like he was going to chop Ryouka's head off)  
  
Ryouka: (knee's Yami where crotch is)  
  
Yami: O______O(falls to the side in pain)  
  
Ryouka: (struggles to get away from the 'killer')  
  
Yami: (grabs Ryouka's leg) Mwhhaha (groans from the pain) hahahaa!  
  
Ryouka: (uses her free leg to kick Yami)  
  
Yami: (Falls back) OWW!!  
  
More thunder causes the rooms to light up. Ryouka blinks.   
  
Ryouka: You aren't a killer...  
  
Yami: (clears throat in evil tone) Yes i am.  
  
Ryouka: NO! (pulls the cloak)  
  
Yami: NO!! (pulls back)  
  
Ryouka: GIVE IT UP!  
  
Yami: NEVER!   
  
Ryouka: Grrr (pulls the cloak hard) Yami!??!  
  
Yami: uhh no..this is the spirit of the dead Yami (waves arms around) BOO!  
  
Ryouka: -_-; You were always a spirit,  
  
Yami: ... oh shut up!  
  
Ryouka: Are you seriously stupid?!!?  
  
Yami: What couldnt we have alittle fun?  
  
Ryouka: You were scaring all of us to death!  
  
Yami: Joey was in this too.  
  
Ryouka: (sighs) I should have known...  
  
Ryou and Yugi run in  
  
Ryou: (looks at Yami) O_O  
  
Yugi: Yami weren't you dead!!?  
  
Yami: I was never dead.  
  
Yugi: You weren't..  
  
Yami: Know. (sighs) It was a pratical joke to scare you guys.  
  
Yugi: Oh. Well your joke caused Tea and Seren to dissapear  
  
Ryouka: (Gives yami a look) Where are they?  
  
Yami: Um Tea is in the broom closet.  
  
Yugi: Well i'll go get her, Ryou come with me  
  
Ryou: Ok. (follows Yugi still shocked)  
  
Ryouka: And wheres Seren..?  
  
Yami: I don't know  
  
Ryouka: YOU DONT KNOW!?  
  
Yami: Don't you know?  
  
Ryouka: I was walking around trying to figure what the hell was going on! (sighs) Where's Joey?  
  
Yami: Somewhere.  
  
Ryouka: ..... YOU ARE SO STUPID!  
  
Yami: No im not! Your the stupid one.  
  
Ryouka: give me one damn reason on how i am stupid.  
  
Yami: (lifts an eyebrow) Have you looked in a mirror, theres a reason.  
  
Ryouka: Oh be quiet, and help me look for Seren. (stands up)  
  
Yami: I'll look. You stay here  
  
Ryouka: Like hell i will (walks off)  
~  
  
Ryou and Yugi dragged an unconsious Tea to the living room couch, The candles were almost out.  
  
Ryouka: Well we have to get the lights back on. And find Seren.  
  
Yugi: Well someone should stay here and look out for Tea,  
  
Everyone looks at Ryou  
  
Ryou: -_-; fine i'll look after her. You 3 go find Seren..and hopefully Joey  
  
A loud thud was heard from the back of the store.  
  
Yugi: Is that Joey?  
  
Yami: No. I last saw Joey upstairs with my item.  
  
Ryou: Then could it be Seren?  
  
Yugi: could be..  
  
Ryouka: (ring starts to glow) Huh? Its been doing that all night  
  
Yami: Maybe you should try and to follow it. To see where it goes  
  
Ryouka: It could lead to Joey. You do say he has the item right?  
  
Yami: Yeah  
  
Yugi: And also Seren could have an item too  
  
Yami: What?!  
  
Ryouka: Well i must have left the millenium eye around. Maybe she found it.  
  
Ryou: We should check it out.  
  
Ryouka: (stands up once again and follows the rings to wherever it points.The light shined the halls making it a bit brighter; Ryouka stops in front of the basement doors.) I was here  
earlier before Yami tackled me.  
  
Yami: Well stop flapping your mouth and just open it!  
  
Ryouka: I would break it open if i wasn't in this body! Since you think your so macho you try breaking this door open.  
  
Yami: Fine then. (gets read and charges to the door) O_O owwww!!! (rubs arm)  
  
Ryouka: (pauses) Oh wait! (pulls out a deck of cards)  
  
Yami: Now is not the time to duel  
  
Ryouka: Im not dueling, dummy (rolls eyes and she chants, her item begins to glow brighter) I summon the man eater bug to break this door down!  
  
A bug like creature appears it stands in front of Ryouka. As it was commanded, the man eater bug blasted the door open.  
  
Ryouka: (smirks) I should have thought of this earlier  
  
Yami: (crosses arms) Sugoroko isn't going to like it that you broke the door  
  
Ryouka: Oh boo-hoo ( walks down the steps, with a following Yami and Yugi)  
  
Yugi: (looks around)  
  
It was more easier to see things with Ryouka's item glowing. Yugi smiled  
  
Yugi: Found it!  
  
Yami: Found what?  
  
Yugi: the light switch (Yugi apraches the switch and turns the power back on; the light shines all over the house)   
  
Yami: OH MY RA! LOOK!!  
  
Ryouka: huh? (looks at the pile of boxes and see's a hand from underneath)  
  
~~~~~  
  
well another cliffhanger. Im really tired now. so im going to stop here to make you reviewers in suspence. I wont be writing for a while because im going to fix this story up a bit, checking for errors and typos. :)  
  
Well don't worry im still going to continue. Please review! 


	10. Chapter 10 Monkeys in the hospital?

Mysterious Person#1: I shall use my minions to help me destroy CDMG MWHAHAHAHAHA  
Mysterious Person#2: Your laugh is really bugging me..  
Mysterious Person#1: Live with it! I will be doing it alot! Mwhahaha  
Mysterious Person#1: (Shoves a sock in #1's mouth) -_-;  
  
CDMG: What the?  
  
Mysertious Person#1: (with sock in mouth) rumf !!!! (runs)  
Mysterious Person#2: (follows)  
  
CDMG: (tilts head with a sweatdrop) uhh i don't own YGO..  
  
I must warn that this chapter contains weirdness..And i mean total weirdness..  
  
~  
Yugi: ITS A HAND!!  
  
Yami: That belongs to a dead body!!   
  
Ryouka: BE QUIET! (pushes some boxes away) uh oh..  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Ryouka: (pushes more boxes away from the body) Its Seren.  
  
Yugi: Oh my god! is she dead???  
  
Ryouka: (checks pulse) Rarely  
  
Yami: We have to get her to a hospital  
  
Joey: (from upstairs near the door) Seren!? (runs down tripping on a step) Oof  
  
Yami: -_-;  
  
Joey: (picks up Seren from underneath her legs, his other arms lifts her back) We have to get her to a hospital  
  
Yami: Isn't that what i just said.  
  
Yugi: I'll call the ambulance (runs upstairs to the phone)  
  
Joey: (Carries Serenity up the stairs into a bedroom)  
  
Ryouka: (Glares at Yami) See what youv'e caused!  
  
Yami: Me!?  
  
Ryouka: Yes you! Do you see another dumbass pharoh?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Ryouka: (brushes past Yami)  
  
Joey enters the room along with Ryouka and Yami. Tea wakes up by side to Ryou. Yugi is in another room calling the ambulance.  
Again the loud noise was heard.  
  
Ryouka: (looks at clock) 12:26, who could be making that noise.   
  
Yugi: (looks around) Well all of us are here.  
  
THUD!!!  
  
Ryou: EEK!  
  
Yami: (blinks)  
  
Yugi: Someone should check that out.  
  
Yami: I vote Ryouka  
  
Ryouka: .. Chicken, (stands up)  
  
Yami: Am not!  
  
Ryouka: Are too!  
  
Yami: Am not!  
  
Ryouka: Are too!  
  
Yami: Am not!  
  
Ryouka: Are too!  
  
Tea: SHUT UP!!!!   
  
Ryouka and Yami: .....  
  
Tea: Both of you, just go and find it out! (sighs) And stop arguing for once; you guys are friends(pauses) Well kinda...but still-  
  
Ryouka: Ok enough with the friendship ranting!   
  
Tea: I was not going to give a speach FYI. (crosses arms)  
  
Yugi: (comes back) The medics will be here soon.  
  
Ryou: (Stares at something) Someone is out there  
  
Ryouka: Your imagining it.  
  
Ryou: No im not! See the door is open (pauses) who left the door open?  
  
Yami: Not me, Joey?  
  
Joey: Don't look at me.  
  
Yugi: Well, Ryouka and Yami go check it out.  
  
Ryouka: Why me?  
  
Yami: Because they voted you.  
  
Ryouka: (sighs) Fine. (walks towards the kitchen)  
  
Ryouka looks around a bit. She walks towards the open backdoor looking out. The rain pours down on the ground, the thunder can still be heared)  
  
Ryouka: (feel's a tap on the shoulder, she turns around) Oh dear ra! (slaps the figure quickly on the face)  
  
Tristan: Hey what was that for?!  
  
Ryouka: Where the hell did you come from!!?  
  
Tristan: Through the back door.  
  
The others walk in  
  
Tea: Tristan?  
  
Yugi: What are you doing here?  
  
Tristan: I was at a late party, and i saw that the lights were still on. I figured that something was wrong.  
  
Ryouka: Well you are right,  
  
Yami: Did you make all those noise?  
  
Tristan: Well..yeah was it too loud? I flipped over the garbage can.  
  
Ryou: Heck yeah  
  
Tristan: Oh sorry (gives a nervous laugh)  
  
Yami: (walks away gruffly)  
  
Tristan: Where's Serenity?  
  
Ryouka: Bedroom  
  
Tristan: Oh sleeping eh  
  
Ryouka: .. kinda (also walks away)  
  
After Tristan was updated on the earlier events the medics came. They pulled out the bed and laid Serenity on it. The others decided to stay and go to the hospital in the morning.  
  
It was now 8:50am.  
  
Tea: (yawns)  
  
Ryouka was still in her ring, Yami was the same inside his puzzle. Ryou was making breakfast with Yugi helping him. Tristan was gone earlier in the morning. And for Joey as usual was sleeping.  
  
Ryou: Are we going to the hospital today?  
  
Tea: I think we should  
  
Yugi: (looks around) Yami is still in the puzzle?  
  
Ryou: Yeah  
  
Yugi: (walks towards the puzzle and shakes it hard) Yami get your butt out of here!!!  
  
Yami: (pops out) Wh-What!?!? Wheres the fire?! (looks at the smiling Yugi) Oh.Its only you aibou.  
  
Tea: Wan't breakfast Yami?  
  
Yami: No thanks. (looks at clock) Why so early in the morning?  
  
Ryou: its not really early  
  
Yami: Whatever..(walks to the table and sits)  
  
Joey: (slides his feet to the table) Im so tired (still half asleep he hits his knee on the counter) Oww! (rubs knee) Where did that come from?  
  
Yugi: -_-;  
  
Tea: (shakes head and puts the food on the table) Here all of you ea, so we can go to the hospital  
  
Joey: Oh ok  
  
Yami: Where is Ryouka?  
  
Ryou: Still in the ring, why?  
  
Yami: Because usually she is first to come out.  
  
Ryou: Just leave her there for now.  
  
Yugi: (already finishes) Done!  
  
Ryou: That was quick  
  
Around 9:10 everyone was almost ready to leave. They grabbed their coats and walked out to the car.  
  
Joey: (opens the drivers seat door)  
  
Yami: Joey.  
  
Joey: Yeah?  
  
Yami: You are NOT driving.  
  
Joey: And why not?  
  
Yami: Remember yesterday  
  
Joey: Oh..You were getting me nervous!  
  
Yami: I don't care let Ryou drive this time.  
  
Ryou: (about to speak)  
  
Joey: But he drives like my grandma!  
  
Ryou: ....  
  
Yami: Fine then, Tea you drive.  
  
Joey: (about to speak)  
  
Yami: Don't even say anything.  
  
Joey: (scoffs)  
  
Tea: (rolls eyes as she steps passes Joey sitting in the drivers seat)  
  
As soon as the group sat in the car that Joey wasnt the one driving; were calmed. Yami sat in the back between Joey and Ryou. Yugi sat in the front next to Tea.  
  
Yami: Hmm it feels like we are forgetting something...(thinks) Oh i know!   
  
Tea: We are?  
  
Yami: Nope. (smiles) Everything is in check.  
  
Tea: Oh..ok (begins to drive off)  
  
The ride only took half an hour due to Joey having an urge to urninate. For the last 10 minutes Yami was stubborn to back into the car. They were behind scedule..  
As soon as the car parked in the parking lot in front of the hospital. Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Tea and Joey got out. They all walked into the front doors. Nurses and doctors were running passed them with their equipment that were used for surgery. the 5 walked into Serenity's room.  
  
Ryou: Uh oh (stops at the door)  
  
Yugi: Whats wrong?  
  
Ryou: We left Ryouka at home..  
  
Tea: (gasps) Thats what we forgot!  
  
Yami:(smirks)  
  
Ryou: She's going to kill me!!!  
  
Ryouka: Oh relax. Im not going to kill you  
  
Yami: What the?! How'd you get here!  
  
Ryouka: I got here earlier. Youthink i wanted to be stuck in a car with you losers? no way! (crosses arms)  
  
Tea: Oh gee nice to know.  
  
Ryouka: (walks pass Yami pushing him) If you must know Seren isn't in her room.  
  
Joey: Where is she?! What did you do to her!!? (grabs Ryouka)  
  
Ryouka: Calm down (brushes Joey off) She's in the wachroom  
  
Joey: (blinks) Oh (nervous laugh)  
  
Ryouka: -_-;  
  
Serenity: (comes back from behind Yami) Hi guys!  
  
Yami: (jumps) h-hi  
  
Serenity: (giggles) Glad you guys made it  
  
Joey: (Hugs Serenity) How ya doing sis'  
  
Serenity: good (smiles) 'cept this (shows that her arm is being held up by an arm wrap) My shoulder blade is broken. Along with my ankle. (happily walks to her room) Oh and i had to get 18 stitches.  
  
Yugi: Your awfully happy, even after what you went through  
  
Serenity: The nurse gave me some strange pain killer. It makes me feel calmed and happy  
  
Ryouka: She was crazy this morning, i spend all my time trying to calm her down  
  
Yami: You were here. all morning?  
  
Ryouka: (nods)  
  
Yugi: Well thats nice of you  
  
Ryouka: I wasnt trying to be nice  
  
Joey: Then why were you here?  
  
Ryouka: You think i would let Yami stay here by himself. Puh-lease   
  
Yugi: ..  
  
Nurse: (walks in) Alright Seren we have to take this pain killer, before that one wears off.  
  
Serenity: Do i have to?  
  
Nurse: If you want to ease the pain. yes.  
  
Serenity: (Sighs and take the pills)  
  
The nurse was about to walk off, a needle fell off her coat pocket falling onto the chair that was nearby the door.  
  
Yugi: I hate needles  
  
Ryou: Same here.  
  
Serenity: (twitches)  
  
Tea: Are you ok?  
  
Serenity: (nods)  
  
Joey: Sis' your scaring me  
  
Serenity: (still giggling)Sorry   
  
Yami: What is so funny?!  
  
The nurse walks down the hall. She reaches in her pocket noticing the needle was gone  
  
Nurse: (gasps) Uh oh! (walks back quickly)  
  
Serenity: This is really boring! I want to get out of here.  
  
Joey: Sis we have to stay here.  
  
Ryouka: (sits on the needle not noticing it) AIIEE! (jumps off)  
  
Tea: You ok?  
  
Serenity: What happened?  
  
Ryouka: (picks up needle) What the hell is this? (Seconds later starts to laugh)  
  
Yugi: What the....  
  
Yami: Uhh are you ok?  
  
Ryouka: I feel so lively! (looks out the door and see's a clown  
  
Ryouka: O_O;; CLOWN!! (runs out the door)  
  
Ryou: What the hell is wrong with Ryouka??  
  
Serenity: I have no clue..  
  
Joey: We should get her before she goes crazy  
  
Yami: (blinks)  
  
The nurse walks back in the room  
  
Nurse: (looks around)  
  
Tea: What are you looking for?  
  
Nurse: I had a needle, i know it must have fallen here  
  
Joey: What does this needle do?  
  
Nurse: It causes the person to see things and make them go..a bit crazy; Im afraid it hasnt been tested yet..  
  
Yugi: (picks something up) Is this it  
  
Nurse: Oh yes (looks at needle strangly)  
  
Serenity: Uh didnt Ryouka sit on it  
  
Ryou: Oh..thats why she thought she saw a clown  
  
Nurse: What do you mean?  
  
Ryou: She said she saw a clown  
  
Nurse:Im afraid there isnt any here...must be the hallucinations  
  
Tea: We have to get her! (runs out of the room)  
  
Yugi: Right after you! (dashes out)  
  
Ryou: Uh i think i'll stay here, incase she comes back  
  
Yami: Suit yourself (walks out)  
  
Ryouka: (stops in front of the waiting room) Now where did that clown go? (turns around and see's a chimpanzee wearing a tutu) Oh my god! (sweatdrops)  
  
(A/N Told you earlier that this chapter contained major weirdness)  
  
Ryouka: (Follows the 'monkey' which was really an old man)  
  
Old man: (using his arms to push the wheelchair away from the drugged teen) Get away from me!   
  
Ryouka: Monkey wanna banana?  
  
Old man: Monkey!?  
  
Joey: (stops) Ryouka!!  
  
Ryouka: (looks around) Who called me? (shrugs) Oh well (runs after the man)  
  
Ryouka: (stops and adjusts bra up) This thing is pissing me off! (Sweatdrops as she see's a kid looking at her) What, you wanna try to wear these and see how umconfortable this is!?  
  
kid: n-no..  
  
Ryouka: Well stop gawking!  
  
Kid: (runs off)  
  
Old man: Heeeellppp mee!!! (runs over Joey's foot)  
  
Joey: O___O;;; OWWW!!  
  
Ryouka: (stops in front of Joey) Joey! That monkey is getting away! help me catch it!  
  
Joey: What monkey?  
  
Ryouka: (points to the old man)  
  
Joey: ... Ryouka..He may look like a chimpanzee. But it doesn't mean anything  
  
Old man: HEY!  
  
Ryouka: (sweatdrops) I think the monkey heard you (about to run off)  
  
Joey: (Grabs the drugged girl) Nuh uh you've been accidently drugged. You have to go to the nurse  
  
Ryouka: No im fine!  
  
Joey: Your hallucinating!  
  
Ryouka: No im not!  
  
Joey: Wanna bet?  
  
Ryouka: Nah (looks away) The monkey is getting away  
  
Joey: THAT IS NOT A MONKEY IT IS AN OLD MAN!  
  
Yugi: (can hear Ryouka from the other side) huh?!  
  
Yami: (with Yugi) The hell was that..?  
  
Yugi: Sounded like Joey  
  
Serenity and Tea: (runs down the hall)  
  
Ryouka: Aww it got away...  
  
Ryouka: (sweatdrop)  
  
Serenity: Aw Ryouka! (grabs her) Your ok!  
  
Ryouka: Oh my god! its an overgrown puppy! (hugs Joey)  
  
Joey: -____-;;  
  
Tea: That i must agree with (smiles)  
  
Yami and Yugi come running in  
  
Yami: Ah Joey found her. (sighs) Thats a relief  
  
Ryouka: Why is it a relief Yugi (looks at Yami)  
  
Yami: Im not Yugi  
  
Ryouka: Pssh no time to joke around  
  
Yugi: Im confused..  
  
Yami: So am i aibou..  
  
Ryouka: You guys are funny (yawns) Chasing that monkey took a lot out of me  
  
Joey: It was a man in a wheelchair! Which reminds me...HE RAN OVER MY FOOT  
  
Nurse: (runs in) Is this the one who sat on the needle?  
  
Serenity: Yeah  
  
Nurse: (gives Ryouka a pill) She'll calm down in a few minutes  
  
Tea: alright-  
  
Mokuba: Seto i found them!!!  
  
Ryouka: huh!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CDMG: (gasps) Oh my! Mokuba and whats this; Seto? mwhahahaha (smiles innocenly) Yes i know i am so terrible to leave you all in a cliffhanger..once again. But i love doing that. It makes things more interesting. Now didnt i say this chapter was a bit...weird...i mean drugged Ryouka seeing a monkey and clown..which was really a man in a wheelchair. lol my mind is messed up.. (sighs) Oh well i guess thats what makes this story a bit interesting :)  
Well hope you enjoy these because i have more chapters coming soon PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!! While i go and get myself some more chocolate.yummy! (runs out) 


	11. Chapter 11 Asked on another date

CDMG:I do not own YGO!!!! If i did the ratings would be low..Dont sue because i have no moolah. .;Well last chapter was when Ryouka accidently sat on a needle injecting herself with a strange medicine that would make her see things. Mind me from that chapter i ate too much pixie sticks... Well anyway Seto came by! And Ryouka is still the way she is.   
~  
  
Mokuba: Seto i found them!!  
  
Joey: What!?  
  
Seto: (Stands next to his brother) Well i see that everyone is here  
  
Yami: (crosses arms) How'd you find us?  
  
Seto: I came by the gameshop. Sugoroko just came back from his vacation. He said you guys were at the hospital, from the note he just read.  
  
Joey: Well ya didn't have to come here to see us.  
  
Seto: (scoffs) I didnt come to see you.  
  
Yugi: Who then?  
  
Seto: Ryouka. (looks at her)  
  
Ryouka: (Still a bit drugged) Aww thats sweet of you! (gasps) Look! (points to a door)  
  
Seto: Uhh is she ok?  
  
Tea: She's peachy (grabs on Ryouka's arm, trying to calm her down)   
  
Mokuba: She looks high  
  
Ryouka: (rolls eyes) I am not high!   
  
Seto: Well anyways, I was wondering if you all were attending Mokuba's birthday party-  
  
Ryouka: We'll go!!  
  
Seto: today..  
  
Mokuba: (grabs Ryouka's other arm excitidly) YAY! There's going to be a big cake and a   
clown!  
  
Ryouka: (Surprised) clown?!  
all 'cept Seto: (sweatdrop)  
  
Seto: Alright then. (walks towards Ryouka) And remember that thing you said about the 3rd date. Well how about the next day after Mokuba's party we can try again. After our first date was mysteriously ruined.  
  
Ryouka: (thinks) I know!  
  
Seto: Hmm?  
  
Ryouka: (steps back and grabs Yami and Serenity's arm) Lets double.  
  
Seto: Uhh with them?  
  
Serenity: Uhh i don't want to intrude in this (steps back)  
  
Ryouka: No no your not intruding. I will not go if Serenity doesn't go! I wouldnt care what   
  
Yami chooses because i dont like him.  
  
Yami: Gee like i didnt know that.  
  
Seto: (sighs) Very well then. (looks at Serenity) Would you like to come accompanied by   
Yami?  
  
Serenity: Well..if no one minds..  
  
Yami: I dont mind!!  
  
Serenity: Uh ok then (gives a faint smile)  
  
Seto: Your injury wont ruin things, will it?  
  
Serenity: No it will look like it never happened  
  
Seto: (smiles) alright then. I guess it is a double date.  
  
Ryouka: Yay!  
  
Seto: Well i must be off (picks up Mokuba) Goodbye  
  
Mokuba: (waves) Bye ryouka and Seren! Have fun!  
  
Ryouka: (spins around) Well that was nice! (rubs temple)  
  
Yugi: You ok?  
  
Ryouka: Hmm yeah my head hurts..(pauses) What the hell just happened?  
  
Yami: Are you telling me you dont know?  
  
Tea: The pills must have worn off.  
  
Joey: Ryouka and Seto sittiing in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!  
  
Ryouka: ... (in a sarscasm like tone) Oh yeah Joey im sooo embaressed But we all know you   
have the hots for Mai (smiles)  
  
Yugi: Uhh i didnt know that.  
  
Ryouka: (sweatdrop) Well you don't matter.  
  
Tea: Oh I can't wait to tell Mai!! (runs off with Serenity laughing)  
  
Joey: Wh-What!? no! (runs after her)  
  
Yami: (smirks at Ryouka) Im sure this will be fun.  
  
Ryouka: Yes i know. I will enjoy ruining you date, just like you did to mines  
  
Yami: (scoffs) Like you can try  
  
Ryouka: (walks past Yami) I wont have to.  
  
Yugi: o_O;;;; 'im not even going to ask..'  
  
Everyone walked back into Serenity's room. Yami was last to enter the doors. Ryou was already seated on the chair calmly reading a book. Joey had conviced Tea not to say anything. Yugi was in the bathroom. Ryouka was seated on the bed  
  
~  
Marik: (holding stone) I still dont know what this is for!!!  
  
Ishizu: Well maybe you should mail it to Yami. He might know  
  
Marik: Maybe if we ever find the book we should mail it too.  
  
Ishizu: Thats if you remember where you put it dummy!  
  
Marik: ... Its not my fault!  
  
Ishizu: Is to.  
Marik: Is not!  
Ishizu: Is too!  
Marik: Is not!  
  
Ishizu: Is too!  
  
Marik: Is not!  
  
Ishizu: Is too!  
  
Guard: O_O;; 'And to think these people are the special guests...'  
  
Ishizu: ...  
~  
  
Ryouka: I don't think i want to go to that party.  
  
Yami: Why? Cause Seto is there  
  
Joey: (does kissing sound) hehe  
  
Ryouka: ....  
  
Serenity: (giggles) Well why not i talk to the nurse so she can let me go.   
  
Tea: Alright then.  
  
Ryou: We'll wait here.  
  
Serenity: K (leaves the room)  
  
Everyone is remaining silent. Ryouka is first to speak up.  
Ryouka: This place scares me.  
  
All: ...  
  
Yami: You scare me  
  
Ryouka: !! shut up!  
  
Tea: Can you guys please not fight for one day? This is what caused Bakura to flip and do   
that spell.  
  
Ryouka: Alright then..I'll be good   
  
Serenity: (walks back in) Ok she says i can have 2 days free. Thats good enough for me.  
  
Tea: Yay! alright lets leave this place  
  
Serenity: ok then.  
  
Everyone walks together down the main halls of the hospital. They all go through the doors   
into the parking lot.  
  
Ryouka: Im going to take the bus  
  
Serenity: You really have to face your fears about cars  
  
Ryouka: I have no fears!  
  
Serenity: Then why are you so scared of being in a car with us?  
  
Yami: Yeah tell us.  
  
Ryouka: (sighs) Its not the fact of being in a car with you losers. Its the fact of me being in a   
car with either Joey or Yami driving ending up dead....for the 3rd time..Without having the   
chance to rule the world.  
  
All 'cept Yami: O_O  
  
Yami: Well get over that dream because its never going to happen.  
  
Ryouka: (rolls eyes) I still dont care. Im taking the bus (walks off)  
  
Tea: Do you even know the way?  
  
Ryouka: (stops) ummm  
  
Yugi: Someone should go with you incase  
  
Joey: I could go.  
  
Ryouka: (turns around quickly) no way!  
  
Joey: .. Fine then.  
  
Serenity: I guess i'll go  
  
Ryouka: Alright by me.  
  
Yami: !! Wait! Serenity is an injured girl. Do you want her to go with this pshychopathical   
bitch!?  
  
Ryouka: What you say!!!?  
  
Yami: (clears throat) I said Do- you- want- her -to- go- with -this- pshychopathical- BITCH!  
  
Ryouka: (growls) Ok thats it!! (lunges at Yami)  
  
Serenity: -_-;  
  
Yugi: Should we stop them?  
  
Tea: Uhh.. yeah! (pulls Yami away)  
  
Serenity: Im not even going to intrude in this (crosses arms)  
  
Joey: (picks up Ryouka and puts her 4 feet away from Yami) Stay!  
  
Yami: you wait and see you bi- (mouth is slapped shut by Ryou)  
  
Ryou: Keep quiet!  
  
Serenity: (drags Ryouka) Come on. Lets calm you down.  
  
Ryouka:(sticks out tongue at Yami)   
  
Yami: grrr  
  
Joey, Ryou, Tea and an enraged Yami sits in the car, Leaving Serenity to lead Ryouka home   
in a bus.  
  
Serenity: When will you and Yami ever get along?  
  
Ryouka: When the world ends.  
  
Serenity: Didnt that almost happen once  
  
Ryouka: .... yes.  
  
Serenity: (sweatdrops) .. Oh hey!  
  
Ryouka: huh?  
  
Serenity: I forgot about something  
  
Ryouka: What?  
  
Serenity: (Rummages through her pocket, she pulls out the millenium eye) Here.  
  
Ryouka: (takes the eye off her hand) Thanks..(thinks) You hold it for me (hands the   
Millenium eye back to Serenity)  
  
Serenity: Why?  
  
Ryouka: I don't know, I trust you with it.  
  
Serenity: Oh cool. now i can steal souls (smile)  
  
Ryouka: (Blinks) Goin a bit to far there now..  
  
Serenity: Nah im joking around (puts eye in her pocket) Im not you, ya know.  
  
Ryouka: Well..true..  
  
After 5 minuts of waiting, an old couple walks along the bus stop. They are holding hands   
talking to eachother. The old lady turns her head and looks at Ryouka strangley  
  
Ryouka: (blinks)  
  
Old lady: (blinks)  
  
Ryouka: ..   
  
Old Lady: ..  
  
Ryouka: Stop looking at me you wench!  
  
Old lady: Oh my! (slaps Ryouka with her purse) what rude manners!  
  
Ryouka: Excuse me, but i dont like it when old geezers hit me with their cheap purses!  
  
Old man: Dont talk to a lady like that!  
  
Ryouka: Thats a lady? (looks at her) Kinda looks like Joey  
  
Serenity: (sweatdrop)  
  
Old lady: (continues to hit Ryouka with her purse) Hmmph  
  
Serenity: Gee already making friends Ryouka..  
  
Ryouka: (gets hit) ow! what do you have in their; bricks?!  
  
The bus comes along the bus stop.  
  
Old man: Come on dear we are going to take a cab. (glares at Ryouka)  
  
Ryouka: (sweatdrop) Iv'e been getting alot of bad luck with old people lately  
  
Serenity: Bakura...(pulls her in the bus)   
  
Ryouka and Serenity walk in the old bus, On the front sat a homeless man with a ripped   
jacket. He was eating a sandwich. He too gave Ryouka an evil glare along with the other   
people.  
  
Serenity: (sits in the middle part of bus. Ryouka sits next to her) Why are these people giving   
you looks? (whispering to Bakura)  
  
Ryouka: (shrugs)  
  
Both Serenity and Ryouka remained quiet. Another couple was looking at her.  
  
Ryouka: (fumes and turns her head to them) What the hell are you looking at!?  
  
Woman: (turns her head)  
  
Man: (coughs)  
  
Ryouka: What!  
  
Serenity: (more sweatdrops) umm Ryouka..  
  
Ryouka: Yes?  
  
Serenity: Just ignore them.  
  
Ryouka: How can i. These people stink.  
  
Serenity: (sighs)  
  
Ryouka: (tapping her foot on the floor)  
  
A mother carries her child . She pays the driver and sits next to Ryouka. The little child looks   
at Ryouka with a little giggle.  
  
Serenity: Aw she likes you.  
  
The child pukes on Ryouka's shirt.  
  
Ryouka: O_O ewww...  
  
Serenity: (giggles)  
  
Mother: Oh my im sorry! (wipes her daughters mouth)  
  
Ryouka: (sighs with disgust) Im never planning to have kids.  
  
Serenity: There could be a chance  
  
Ryouka: (looks at Serenity) Im a 5000 year old reincarnation of a 15 year old. Who by the   
way is scared of spiders. Now what would make you think there could be a chance?  
  
Serenity: Umm i dont know. (looks out the window) Look our stop! (grabs Ryouka's hand and   
drags her out)  
  
Ryouka: (Is being dragged out) uhhh   
  
~  
  
The others made it back to the front of Yugi's house (which was the gameshop) They all   
stepped out and walked in. Inside Mai was sitting on the couch.  
  
Mai: Hey guys.  
  
Yami: Hey Mai  
  
Joey: What are you doing here?  
  
Mai: I wanted you guys to meet someone  
  
Joey: Its better not be Kaiba  
  
Mai: (giggles) no no its not him. (looks at Yugi) You should know him  
  
Yugi: I should?  
  
Mai: You should also know him Yami  
  
Yami: Um i dont know Mako?  
  
Mai: (sighs) No.  
  
Yami: I give up.  
  
Mai: (rolls eyes) Duke!  
  
Tea: Where?  
  
Duke: Here. (walks in)  
  
Joey: You and him...um   
  
Mai: huh? Oh no. Not my type (smiles)  
  
Duke: Mai is one of my close friends.  
  
Yami: You never told us that you knew him Mai!  
  
Mai: Like you ever asked.  
  
Yami: (crosses arms)  
  
Mai: (looks around) Where is Ryouka?  
  
Ryou: She's with Serenity  
  
Mai: Isn't she at the hospital?  
  
Ryou: Not anymore  
  
Yugi: She has 2 days off, then she has to go back.  
  
Mai: oh  
  
Tea: So Duke what are you doing here?  
  
Duke: Im trying to get away from a relationship that went sour  
  
Yami: Who was the girl?  
  
Duke: Renee; very sweet in the beggining, but 3 weeks later i felt like hanging myself.  
  
Ryouka and Serenity come walking in,  
  
Serenity: Uggh Ryouka no!  
  
Ryouka: Why not!  
  
Both Serenity and Ryouka look at Duke.  
  
Serenity: Oh uh hi (lightly waves)  
  
Ryouka: Yeah yeah. (sits gruffly on the couch)  
  
Yugi: Whats wrong with Ryouka?  
  
Serenity: Personal girl stuff  
  
Tea: well can i know?  
  
Ryouka: no!  
  
Tea: .. alright then, sheesh dont have to yell  
  
Mai: Can i at least know?  
  
Ryouka: Later.  
  
Joey: (looks at clock) Its 3:20. Should we head out to Mokuba's party now?  
  
Ryouka: Im not going.  
  
Yugi: Why is that? He is expecting you.  
  
Ryouka: I dont care im not going. Who know's whose going to be there. I mean what if   
people i know go!  
  
Tea: Your mostly going to see a bunch of 13 year olds run around.  
  
Ryouka: And there is one person i last want to see..  
  
Serenity: And who is that?  
  
Ryouka: Miho.. (shudders)  
  
Tea: She's not that bad  
  
Ryouka: Yeah for you. But when it comes to me. Miho is very bitchy. Her mouth is as big as   
Joey's (looks at Joey) No offence  
  
Joey: Non taken..HEY!  
  
Duke: I met her once, she wasnt that bad. My ex girlfriend is much worse  
  
Ryouka: Everyone is going to be there. except me.  
  
Serenity: (crosses arms) Whether you like it or not your going.  
  
Ryouka: LIke hell i am!   
  
Mai, Tea and Serenity all grab Ryouka at the same time  
  
Ryouka:(sweatdrops) what are you doing?!  
  
Mai: You look terrible! we are going to clean you up.  
  
Ryouka: (thinks) Oh god another 3 more days of torture...  
  
~Marik: (Comes back from the post office) Ok did it.  
  
Ishizu: You sent it?  
  
Marik: Yep, its on its way to Domino to Yami.  
  
Ishizu: Hopefully someone there will figure out what that stone is. (sighs) Now I have to go to   
a meeting. You go find that book.  
  
Marik: Aww but i want to rule egypt and make people miserable!  
  
Ishizu: No! Not until you get that book.  
  
Marik: This is why i wish i was an only child!  
  
Ishizu: Yeah same for me to..  
  
~  
  
It was now 4:00, Ryouka was in the other room with 2 other girls. All of the guys waited   
impatiently  
  
Ryouka: (from the other room) wait wait! whats that!?  
  
Serenity: Calm down!  
  
Tea: Tie her down!!  
  
Yami: o.O;;  
  
Ryou: What are they doing in there?  
  
Joey: I dont even wanna know..  
  
Tea: Sit you ass down!  
  
Ryouka: no!  
  
A loud crash was heard.  
  
Serenity: Ryouka, watch out!!  
  
Moments later the door swung open. Ryouka rushed out her heart pounding,  
  
Ryouka: I swear you people are crazy!  
  
Tea: (sighs) For gods sake Ryouka it was only an eyelash curler!  
  
Ryouka: Yeah well..What about that burning iron thingy!  
  
Serenity: Its called a hair curler  
  
Ryouka: Isn't there anything that doesnt curl or burn?  
  
Mai: Um..no.  
  
Ryouka: (sighs) No more torture for me.   
  
Duke: Well she looks fine. We don't need to get her all perfect like.  
  
Joey: Yeah lets just go. It already 4:06  
  
Mai: (sighs) Fine.  
  
Joey: (stands up) Ok everyone get your stuff, were going to Mokuba's party.  
  
Ryouka had to be dragged out, she didnt want to go to the party because Miho was there. She didnt like her because she had the biggest mouth anyone could see. She also had to   
face the fact of being in the car with his worst enemy, Yami.  
Mokuba was having the party in the backyard. Baloon's and clowns ran around playing with   
the 13 year olds. The had parked the car in front of the gates. Mai, Tea, Serenity, Ryouka,   
Joey, Yami, Yugi and Ryou and Dukestepped in.  
They didn't know that Tristan was already there, he was (as usual) flirting with Miho trying to   
get her attention. Her eye browsed all over the place. She noticed 9 teens walk in.  
  
Miho: (Grins) Tea, Mai and Seren!!   
  
Tea: Uhh  
  
Mai: Uh  
  
Serenity: Oh  
  
Ryouka: (Groans)  
~  
Well the next chapter will be the Birthday Party. Read the ending for that chapter when it comes out; its so sweet!. and after that will be the double date.In probably 2-3 chapters they will be heading to egypt where more chaos happens. 


	12. Chapter 12 Birthday Bash

CDMG: Im glad you guys love this story (smiles) And im glad. I am going to finish this fic, no worrys all. Then im going to go on my next fic. Well as you know i do not own YGO. Oh and im not really fond of Miho. I have nothing against her, but i thought that i should make her the one who loves to tell secrets. If you read this you'll see that her personality is like Kaiba and Kaiba has her personality without the perkyness...o.O  
Oh and there is a little surprise somewhere in this chapter, that some of you will find cute.  
~  
Miho: (glomps all of her 'friends') My you all look...nice! (looks at Serenity) What the hell happened to you?  
Serenity: I fell.  
Miho: Where down 50 steps?  
Serenity: Actually i think it was just 16.  
Miho..  
Ryouka: (sweatdrop)  
Miho: (looks at Ryouka) Who is this thing?  
Ryouka: thing...Thing?! (scoffs) FYI you b-  
Serenity: She's Ryouka, Ryou's cousin.  
Ryouka: (muffling)  
Miho: Oh now i see where she gets her look. (smiles) Well anyways, what are you guys doing here?  
Yami: Its called Kaiba invited us.  
Joey: Duh  
Miho: (rolls eyes and pushes the girls to the other side) Lets go have our little girl chats leaving these immature guys behind  
Joey: (Mimicing miho) Lets go have our little girl chats leaving these immature guys behind  
Yami: (smirks)  
Miho: I saw that Joey Wheeler. I can do a pretty good imatation of you..(clears throat) Bark. Bark (walks away with a smile)  
Joey: Oh what!? thats it! (Being held back by Ryou and Yami)  
Ryou: Just ignore her.  
Tristan: (runs in) Here Miho! (looks around) Where is Miho?  
Yugi: Little miss sunshine walked off with the girls.  
Ryou: How can you like her?  
Tristan: She's dreamy (sparkle in his eyes)  
Joey: Uhh ok there bud; your scaring me there.  
Tristan: Huh? (shakes head) Sorry  
Duke: (sweatdrops)  
~  
Miho: ....So i was like no way! and he was like yes way! And i was like noo!  
Ryouka: (whispering to Tea) Do you have a clue what she's saying?  
Tea: o__o  
Ryouka: (sweatdrop) um Serenity?   
Serenity: (head tilted) huuh?  
Ryouka: What is she saying?  
Serenity:(didnt hear Ryouka because she was thinking) How can she still be talking...i dont think she even paused to take a breather....'  
Mai: (also thinking) Not even I talk that much...  
Miho: And then i was like shut up. So i just walked away. And you know that girl Rishine?  
Mai: ye-  
Miho: (interupting) Well she threatened me to-  
Ryouka: SHUT UP!!  
Miho: Huh? (looks at Ryouka) What rude manners..  
Ryouka: You talk to much! I swear if i stand around here and listen to you talk about something that we dont even care about. I SWEAR I WILL HANG MYSELF!  
Miho: God don't have to go PMS on me  
Ryouka: (walks off)  
Seto: (blocks her way) Hello there  
Ryouka: (stops and looks up) Hello.  
Seto: Im glad you made it.  
Ryouka: Well thank the girls, they forced me to come.  
Seto: Oh, well i should be glad, but not only myself by Mokuba too.  
Ryouka: What about him?  
Seto: He really likes you.  
Ryouka: Well thats a first  
Seto: (holds Ryouka's hand and gently leads her to the table) There's something about you that makes me interested in you. Even as the smartest guy; i still cant figure it out.  
Ryouka: (sighs) Well im sure you'll find out.  
~Ishizu: Marik! (looks around with a frown on her face)  
Marik: (walks in wearing an apron) Yeah  
Ishizu: What are you doing?  
Marik: Cooking poisioness cookies, for the crew at the Egypt Museum. (smiles)  
Ishizu: oh (frowns a bit)  
Marik: Whats wrong? I wont poison them if you dont want..  
Ishizu: No I don't care about that..I'm afraid I have some bad news.  
Marik: Whats the bad news?  
Ishizu: We can't leave until the end of the month  
Marik: what!?  
Ishizu: You better call Bakura making sure he didnt use that spell.  
Marik: O.k (takes off the apron and heads to the phone)  
Marik dials the number of Domino city, calling Ryou's house. But since everyone was at Mokuba's party Marik was to leave a message on the answering machine.  
Marik: Hey Ryou and Bakura, its me Marik. Im afraid i have some bad news. Ishizu said we have to stay in egypt for the whole month. And remember Bakura when i sent you that spell. I cant find the book. So if you did anything wrong im afraid i can't help. Sorry. Well i have to go i'll talk to you in a month. later, hopefully i find the book by then  
*click*  
~  
Miho: Where did you find that girl?  
Tea: She just..popped up.  
Miho: ohh well I dont like her. She reminds me of Ryou's evil Yami..say..what ever happened to him?  
Mai: umm.  
Tea: Went back to egypt.  
Miho: Oh well im glad,  
~  
Joey: Food! (munches on some green stuff)  
Yami: Is that all you think about?  
Joey: Mouth fill)Nof realwy  
Mokuba: (comes running in) Hi guys! glad you made it. (smiles)  
Tristan: Hey Mokuba, Happy Birthday  
Mokuba: Thanks (looks at Joey) Umm Joey that food is not for the people.  
Joey: o.O  
Ryou: What is that?  
Mokuba: Its to feed the monkeys iv'e hired  
Joey: o.O;;;;  
Tristan: heh  
~  
Ryouka: Look Seto there is something i need to say I-  
A clown walks by Ryouka with a long balloon. It starts to twist and turns making the balloon into a hat of some sort. He places it on Ryouka's head  
Ryouka: -_-;;  
Clown: Hehehehehehe (Hops off)  
Ryouka: (looks at Kaiba) You have got to be serious!?  
Seto: (shrugs) Mokuba invited him. But forget that what were you going to say?  
Mai: (runs in) Ryouka! You cannot leave us with..her!  
Ryouka: Didnt i just did leave you behind with Miho?  
Mai: Yeah but she's getting really annoying.!  
Ryouka: Well not my buisness. (looks at Kaiba) Now as i was saying  
Mai: I DONT GIVE A DAMN (pulls Ryouka away)  
Ryouka: What..!? HEY!  
~  
Joey: Ugggh i dont feel so well..  
Duke: Do you need a doctor?  
Joey: No i need a washroom, excuse me (runs)  
Yugi: (sweatdrop)  
Duke: Is he going to be ok?  
Yami: This happened before.  
Ryou: He'll be ok.  
Miho: (comes running in) Hmmph  
Yami: (pretending to care) Oh my, dear Miho is depressed. whatever could be wrong?   
Miho: Shut up Yami! Those girls are such bimbos!  
Ryou: Look whos talking.  
Miho: Excuse me?  
Ryou: (smiles sweetly) Nothing.  
A clown walks to Miho  
Clown: Aww why the frown little girl?  
Miho: (rolls eyes and punches the clown angrily)  
Clown: (falls back) Oof!  
A bunch of kids see the fallen clown, they beging to scream and shout as they all tackled jumping on the clown.  
All: -___-;;  
Miho: Tea, Seren and Mai along with that loser Ryouka ditched me just now!  
Yami: And ?  
Miho: Why did they just do that!?  
Yugi: Maybe they were trying to- (mouth is covered by Yami)  
Miho: (rolls eyes) Im not going to stand around for this (looks at Tristan) Come on Tristan i need you to carry my purse (hands him her bag)  
Tristan: Alright then (follows)  
Ryou: That poor..poor soul.  
The chef comes out carring Mokuba's cake. The cake was chocolate icing, inside was vanilla icecream, on top was the word written by m&ms saying "Happy Birthday 13th Mokuba"  
Kids: Yay!!  
redhead kid: (evily smiles while singing the birthday song)  
Little girl with braids: Icecream!!  
The chef slowly walks in, Mokuba is standing on a chair surrounded by other children. The older girls are on one side and the guys are on the other. A kid with red hair and freckles aproaches the chef. Miho walks in with a following Tristan. Ryouka lowers her eyes and looks at the redheaded child. She knew what was going to happen. The kid puts out his foot on front of the Chefs making him flip. The cake flies into the air..falling....falling...falling..  
Miho: (looks up) Oh my fuc- (gets hit with the icecream cake)  
Everyone remains silent staring at Miho. The lavander haired teen stood there, with her face flushing red melting the icecream. Chocolate poured down her face.  
Mokuba: Yayyy!!!!   
Everyone looks at Mokuba.  
Mokuba: This is the best 13th birthday iv'e ever had!!!  
Miho: (fumes) This is the worst day of my life!!!! (looks around) Who caused this?  
Ryouka: (laughing)  
Miho: (curls fist) YOU!  
Ryouka: (stops laughing and blinks) Me?  
Miho: (aproaches Ryouka) You did this!!  
Tea: How could she have done it? Ryouka was standing here with us the whole time!  
Yami: (walks in) I saw it was all Ryouka (smiles)  
Ryouka: You son of a -  
Joey: Aww man (interuptes everyone) That stuff made me sick...(looks around) What did i miss?  
Mokuba: Oh please Miho, She did nothing.  
Seto: And i suggest you leave Miho.  
Miho: And why should I?  
Seto: You causing too much of a scene. (whistles)  
2 guards come on wearing a black t-shirt with jeans.  
Guard#1: Can we help you Mr. Kaiba?  
Seto: Yes please remove this girl (points to Miho)  
Guard#2: Very well. (picks up Miho)  
Miho: Put me down you ape!  
Yugi: Well this is very interesting.  
Ryou: Made my day.  
Tristan: Mihhoooo! (follows the guard)  
Joey: I swear that guy has issues..  
The day went pretty good after Miho was kicked out. Seto ordered another cake. Joey didnt eat due to what happaned earlier. The clown was no were to be seen after Miho had punched him so Seto was to pay extra.   
It was now 7:00 and everyone was to leave early. Seto had to continue with his work but before he did, he aproached Ryouka  
Seto: Before we were interupted, what were you going to say?  
Ryouka: (pauses) I don't think now is a good time (sighs) It's nothing bad ..Look i have to go bye  
Seto: Alright then, I'll see you on our next date. Remind Yami and Serenity that they don't need to dress properly. Iv'e decided that movie and dinner is in plan.I've spent too much money on this day (sighs)  
Ryouka: Alright then (steps back) Later  
Seto: (thinks) UM Ryouka  
Ryouka: (turns around) look i really have to go.  
Seto: (kisses Ryouka on the lips)I Love you  
Ryouka: (stutters)i--i uuhhh b-b- ummm (sweatdrops)  
Yami: Ryouka hurry it up! (grabs Ryouka impatiently)  
Seto: ....  
Ryouka is the only one in the car, Joey is talking to Mai. Tea, Yami, Ryou, Duke, and Yugi Are talking to eachother outside of the car.  
Ryouka: (sits in the car confused)  
Serenity:(gets in next looking at Ryouka strangely) Whats wrong?  
Ryouka: Seren..Remember a while back you said if i need any questions about being a girl..  
Serenity: Of course. Now tell me whats wrong.  
Ryouka: (sighs) Is it normal to have this weird feeling in my stomache, over someone.  
Serenity: (nods) Of course  
Ryouka: This feels new to me..Seto first tells me he loves me..and-  
Serenity: He what!?  
Ryouka: He said he loved me..  
Serenity: (sighs)  
Ryouka: You ok?  
Serenity: Yeah yeah im fine.(rubs eye)  
Ryouka:(blinks) No your not.  
Serenity: IM FINE!   
Ryouka: ... If you say so.  
Joey: (gets in the car)Ugh I swear that girl gets me mad!  
Mai: (also gets in) Hmmph.  
Tea: (sweatdrops she and the other guys get in the car )  
Duke: (standing out of the car) Umm maybe i should walk home. I don't want to intrude in this.  
Mai: yeah whatever, bye Duke.  
Duke: Um later (walks off)  
Ryou: -_- i dont even wanna ask..  
Yugi: Shh   
Joey starts the car driving out of the parking area. Everyone in the car remains silent. It seemed that Joey pissed of Mai once again. Serenity looks out Ryouka's side of the window.Yugi and Ryou are in the back with Yami and Tea. Joey stopped first at Mai's house dropping her off. They dropped Yami and Yugi off next minutes later. Tea decided that she should walk home from the gameshop not wanting to piss of Joey. So it was now only Ryouka, Serenity and Joey along with Ryou. They were heading to Ryou's house. later Joey parked the car in front of there lawn. Ryou was first to get out. Ryouka was second. Since Ryou wanted to calm everyone down he deiced to invite Joey and Serenity for some snacks.  
Joey: I guess..that would be ok  
Serenity: Whatever..I'll stay in here  
Ryou: You sure? Its getting pretty dark  
Serenity: In second thought..nevermind (gets out)  
The 4 walk into Ryou's house. He unlocks, the door and takes off his shoes; he heads on to the kitchen. Serenity walks to the table and sits quietly. Ryouka walks to the answering machine  
Ryouka: Hmm (see's that they have 2 messages) Ryou!  
Ryou: What?  
Ryouka: How do you listen to messages on the answering machine?  
Ryou: Press the green button. The red one is to delete.  
Ryouka: (pushes the big circular green button)  
Message#1: Hello im calling for a Bakura, He hasn- (click)  
Ryouka instantly pressed the red button.  
Ryouka: Heh there is no Bakura at the moment please call next week (presses the green button again)  
Message#2:Hey Ryou and Bakura, its me Marik. Im afraid i have some bad news. Ishizu said we have to stay in egypt for the whole month. And remember Bakura when i sent you that spell. I cant find the book. So if you did anything wrong im afraid i can't help. Sorry. Well i have to go i'll talk to you in a month. later, hopefully i find the book by then  
*click*  
Ryouka: .......  
Serenity: (was standing behind Ryouka the whole time)  
Ryouka: (lightly bangs head on the wall)  
Serenity: I ..am so sorry..  
Ryouka: (bangs on the wall) ...  
Ryou: Whats happening over there? (shouts from the kitchen)  
Serenity: N-Nothing.  
Ryou: k (pulling out more snacks)  
Ryouka: He..he cant find it..Im stuck like this..forever  
Serenity: (sighs) We'll find a way  
Ryouka: (bangs head on the wall much harder then before)  
Serenity: Stop that! (pulls her away into a tight hug)  
Ryouka: (blinks) What are you doin...? (slowy hugs back)  
Ryou: (in the kitchen with Joey) Its so quiet..  
Joey: I know (snatches a snack) hehe  
Ryou: -_-;  
Ryouka: (Lets go of Serenity. She walks into the other room) I might as well kill myself...again  
Serenity: (follows and tries to comfort Ryouka)Would you seriously want to do that?  
Ryouka: I dont know! ugh i should have never done that stupid spell! Im going to stay like 'Ryouka' for my whole life. No more Bakura!  
Serenity: You know.. Inside I still know your the evil, stubborn, cute pyromaniac waiting to get back out.  
Ryouka: (blinks) Did you just say cute?  
Serenity: umm..(looking down) yes..  
Ryouka: Thats a first..Usually girls would get freaked out by me.  
Serenity: (shakes head)Im not. I uhh...  
Serenity gains closer to Ryouka, She lowers her head lightly pressing her lips to Ryouka, who's eye's are wide open; suddenly close. Seconds later Serenity breaks free of the kiss confused herself.  
Serenity: (cheaks are red) im..sorry  
Ryouka: o_o  
Serenity: I should go.. (walks off)  
Ryouka: Wait! (Takes a breath) Umm did you feel Ryouka..or Bakura?  
Serenity: (smiles) Bakura. (walks out)  
Ryouka: (gives a faint smile)  
Joey: Sis what were you doing?  
Serenity: Nothing. Just cheering Ryouka up. (yawns) Joey im really tired..can we go home?  
Joey: Uh yeah i guess.  
Ryou: We'll see you guys tomorrow then  
Joey: Yeah (walks to the door)  
Serenity: Good bye Ryou. (gives a friendly hug)  
Ryou: (hugs back) Later then  
Joey and Serenity walk out into the car. Serenity sits on the passenger seat looking out the window.   
~  
Ohhh well what do you know! Next is the double date, and can either Serenity or Ryouka handle it with Kaiba or Yami. More sweetness and humor on its way! 


	13. chapter 13 Another Day

CDMG:Hey all reviewers! Hope you like my story probably another 6 chapters more before im done this story. My head is full of ideas! Dont worry those are alot of chapters and i already have an idea for a sequal. Well i dont know i'll see.  
Well Hope you liked the last chapter, the end part is my fave. Tehehehe. Well i dont own YGO. Enjoy.  
Ps. This is before the date. sorry but iv'e extended the double date until next chapter.  
~  
Ryouka laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling still remembering earlier event that happened between her and Serenity. The moon shined its light through her windows. She turned her head to look out, Ryouka lightly yawned, sitting up she deicided to get herself a midnight snack. As Ryouka walked downstairs she noticed her ring on the table. She still couldnt figure out why she couldnt get in her ring into the soul room. This angered Ryouka.  
Ryou was aound asleep on the couch. He had fallen alseep while watching a movie. Ryouka walked in and turned the V.C.R off. She grabbed a cookie that was on a plate upstairs with her.  
She glanced at the clock with was now 12:00.  
Everone was sound asleep except for Ryouka.   
After hours of trying to sleep. It was finally 8:00. Ryou woke up early due to he had to go grocery shopping before it got really full. He decided to let his Yami sleep alittle late.  
~  
Yugi woke up his Yami, because he needed him to help carry in the shipments for the shop.  
Yami: I dont need to do this, I am pharoh!  
Yugi: Yeah whatever Yami, That excuse wont work for me.  
Yami: It did last time  
Yugi: That was long ago!  
Yami: Oh what memories  
Yugi: -_-;  
~  
Joey was still sleeping and Serenity was making breakfast. Since she couldnt stay asleep she might as well eat.  
~  
Miho as usual was at her house talking to Tristan on the phone. Since she was bored Miho decided to play with his mind a bit.  
~  
Ryouka: (walks in the kitchen) Ryou, Im hungry!  
No one replies.  
Ryouka: Ryou!!!!! (sighs and opens a cubboard)  
Flour tips over and falls on Ryouka's head, She is covered from her head to shoulder.  
Ryouka: Oh. Just great. (sneezes flour) -_-;  
~  
Serenity: Joey, breakfast!  
Joey: (mumbles and turns over)  
Serenity: Joey!!!!  
Joey: huh!! (falls off the bed)  
Serenity: (hears a thud) Heh i think he's awake now.  
~  
Ryouka washes the flour of her face all of a sudden she remember's what happened yesterday. Ryouka lightly blushes at the thought shaking her head trying to forget about yesterday. She tries to remember that she is the evil yami who never blushes for anything..but this was weird for her.  
Ryouka tries to keep her mind busy by turning on the radio.   
~  
Joey: (yawns as he walks down)  
Serenity: What took you so long!  
Joey: I was calling Yugi. I invited him and Yami to come over.  
Serenity: Oh ok.  
Joey: Heh you have Yami have that little date tonight, With Kaiba and Ryouka  
Serenity: Oh gee..I had forgotten  
Joey: -_-  
Serenity: (smiles)  
Joey: Why are you smiling?  
Serenity: Just happy.  
Joey: For the date? Im surprised  
Serenity: (is about to speak when she is interupted by the phone) Umm hold on Joey ( walks over to the phone)  
Serenity picks up the phone. Mai is on the other line.  
Serenity: Hey  
Mai: Hello! Excited about today?  
Serenity: I dont know, should I?  
Mai: Ok whats wrong?  
Serenity: Um Joey is behind me. I'll tell you later  
Mai: Ok. Well i was just asking if i can come over and help you set up.  
Serenity: Yami and Yugi are coming over. But i guess yeah. Is Tea coming?  
Mai: I dont know. I was meaning to speak to you alone. But I cant tell you here im in the mall  
Serenity: Figures,  
Mai: What was that hun?  
Serenity: Nothing. Sure you can come over  
Mai: Alright then i'll be over in half an hour.  
Serenity: Ok bye  
Mai: Bye (clicks)  
Serenity: (clicks) Ok Mai is coming over soon.  
Joey: Like hell she isnt!!  
Serenity: Whats wrong? You loved her (In a teasing tone)  
Joey: Then she pissed me off yesterday.  
Serenity: Aww did Joey's wittle cwush hurt him? (laughs)  
Joey: (fumes) Not funny! (sighs)  
Serenity: Ok big brother im sorry. What did happen?  
Joey: Not your biz  
Serenity: (shrugs) Whatever.  
~  
Yami: (struggles the put the coat on) Yugi..I think my jacket shrunk  
Yugi:Yami thats MY jacket.  
Yami: Oh..(gives a nervous laugh and hands the coat to Yugi)  
Yugi: (-_-)  
Yugi opens the door stepping out.  
Yugi: Come on Yami we are taking the public transportation.  
Yami: (walks out) Fine. We are heading to Joey's house right?  
Yugi: Yeah.  
Mail Carrier: (approaches Yugi) Is there a Mr Motou?  
Yugi: huh? Yeah im a Motou.  
Mail Carrier: please sign here (gives him a form)  
Yugi: (Signs and hands back the form) Whats this for?  
Mail Carrier: Thank you, (gives package) Have a nice day. (walks back to his van)  
Yami: Who was that?  
Yugi: (looks at the box) I dont know, it came from Marik..  
Yami: (grabs box and tosses it on the table nearby) Well we have no time; Lets go! (pushes Yugi out the door)  
Yugi: Bu-but the package!  
Yami: (slams door) We'll check it out later.  
Yugi and his taller half walked down the sidewalk waiting for the bus.  
~  
Ryou: RYOUKA!!  
Ryouka: What!!  
Ryou: (comes back from shopping)What happened to my kitchen!?  
Ryouka: (browses around and see's flour) I dunno  
Ryou: -___- My kitchen...  
Ryouka: Oh suck it up. Its just flour.  
Ryou: Yeah but I spent all night yesterday cleaning this place up!  
Ryouka: (sighs) Look, you go to the living room and i'll clean this up. For once.  
Ryou: (blinks) You don't know how to clean.  
Ryouka: Well neither does Yami or Yugi, and their house looks fine  
Ryou: True. I'll let you clean this up (walks into the living room with a headache)  
Ryouka: Ok where to start. (looks around and see's the big mess)  
~  
Mai: (walks to the front steps and rings the doorbell) hmm.  
Mai hears screaming from inside. She figures that it was Joey and his sister.  
Serenity: JOEEEYY!!!  
Joey: My ears!!!!!!  
Serenity: Did you use my toothbrush to clean your shoes?!  
Joey: Oops did you use it??  
Serenity: Its all dirty, of course i didnt use it!!  
Mai: (rings the doorbell again)  
Serenity: Answer that before i throw you out the window.  
Joey mumbles as he walks to the door. He frowns even more.  
Joey: What do you want?  
Mai: Oh relax Joey Wheeler. Where is your sister?  
Joey: Not here! Leave!  
Mai: Why are you so mad at me??  
Joey: You should know from that argument we had yesterday. (crosses arms)  
Mai: Are you taking that seriously?? God Wheeler can't you ever take a sarscasm?  
Joey: No. (about to close the door)  
Mai: (blocks the door) Let me in to see you sister. NOW!  
Joey: (backs away) fine.  
Mai: (sighs) Seren you here!  
Serenity: Yes upstairs.  
Mai: (walks up the steps)  
~  
Ryouka: (grabs the mop) Heh this looks likes Pegasus. (Pauses) O_O  
Ryouka shakes her head from the thought. She drops the mop and looks for the bucket. She opens the closet. Everything soon falls on top of her. The bucket hits her head falling on the floor with a big thud. Ryou jumps up from his seat.  
Ryou: What was that?  
Ryouka: Uhh the bucket fell.  
Ryou: Do you need help?  
Ryouka: Um no.  
Ryou: (shrugs and lays back down) Whatever.  
The Yami picks up the bucket and sticks it in the sink pouring water in it. She already knew what to do since Ryouka always watches Ryou clean.  
She pulls the red bucket out and puts it on the floor. She picks up the mop and starts wiping the floor. Before she starts. Ryouka add's in what she thought was soap....  
~  
Tea: (watching tv)  
~  
Miho: (on the phone with Tristan) So Tristan i was wondering something.  
Tristan: Yes honey bunny?  
Miho: (shudders) Um Sugarbear (twitches) I was wondering where did that chick Ryouka come from?  
Tristan: Uhh i don't know! Why do you want to know?  
Miho: (sighs) Well I had a bad start with her..and I wanted to make up. There's something about her thats so familiar..(smiles deviously) Who is she?  
Tristan:(thinking) 'Dont say she's Bakura,Dont say she's Bakura,Dont say she's Bakura!!!' I have no idea, sorry Miho!  
Miho: You know something..Don't you my little love puppy.  
Tristan: (blushes madly)  
Miho: Now if you tell me. I will make sure you will get what youv'e always wanted.  
Tristan: A new motocycle?  
Miho: .... (fumes) NO! ME!!  
Tristan: oh...(pauses) OH!!  
(CDMG: LIke...EW!)  
Miho: So will you tell me? (in a teasing voice)  
Tristan still blushing madly. His brain stops and he becomes the dumb side of himself..He instantly says the truth without relizing what he had just done  
Tristan: Ryouka Is Bakura..  
Miho: (blinks) Oh really?  
Tristan: (Snaps out of it)What did I just say?  
Miho: Oh you just said how much you loved me. Well im going. Later love (twitches again)  
Tristan: Oh ok. kiss kiss Miho!  
Miho: (hangs up)  
Tristan: (blinks and hangs up) hmm.(scratches forhead)  
Miho: (thinking) So. That bitch is really Ryou's Yami. And she's got that date with the CEO. (smiles more evily) Wait till I tell him.   
~  
Ryouka: (wipes forhead) There done. (looks at the shiny floor) Well now i should put this away (walks over the mopped floor and flips) Aww shit!  
Ryou: What happened this time?? (yells from the living room)  
Ryouka: Uhh....I fell  
Ryou: -____-;;  
Ryouka: (tries to get back up)  
Ryou: Well hurry up. We have to get to Joeys house! Seto is going to pick you up there.  
Ryouka: Yeah yeah I know! (holds on the table)  
~  
Mai: NO WAY!!!! (slaps mouth)  
Serenity: Yes way!  
Mai: Are you fucking crazy!? Don't get yourself involved with him! I mean i should have seen this comin. You and Ryouka-  
Serenity: Bakura.  
Mai: (sighs) Fine then. Bakura become so close that you know eachothers secrets. And now you tell me you kissed him!? I mean he's evil..and well..EVIL!  
Serenity: Thats what you think..And keep your voice down! (whispers) Joey would kill me if he found out.  
Mai: Well don't worry i wont tell him. In one condition.  
Serenity: Whats that?  
Mai: IF you don't get yourself involved with Ryo- Bakura.  
Serenity: He's not that evil if you must know..  
Mai: Oh from the way he looks..When he was a guy i mean. Anyone could tell he was evil. I mean remember the day he became a girl? Ryou entered the shop with a black eye.  
Serenity: Well i gave Joey a black eye once. That doesnt mean im evil.  
Mai: Oh please! You were blind at the time.  
Serenity: It still counts!  
Mai: Whatever.  
Serenity: (looks down) If this is going to break all of our friendship up..then fine. I'll try to not get any closer.  
Mai: Alright. Just remember. Your like 14 and he's like 5000 years old.   
Serenity: His spirit is 5000 years old. He is a reincarnation of a 15 year old. So really his body is 15. And FYI im am too.  
(CDMG: Stick with me here.. I don't know the ages that well but just pretend. To make things more understandable Yugi is 15, Ryou is 15, Seto is 16 turning 17, Mai is 16, Joey is 16,   
Serenity is 15, Tea just turned 16, Yami and Ryouka are whatever age their hikaris are. Miho is 15 and Tristan is 16. ok?)  
Mai: Alright. Im sorry. But just becareful.  
Serenity: You people treat me like im 4! For gods sakes i act more mature then Joey..And hes older!  
Mai: That i must agree on.  
~  
Yami and Yugi walk onto Joey's porch. Yugi rings the doorbell. Joey forces himself to open the door. He looks at Yami and yugi.  
Yugi: Whats wrong with you?  
Joey: Im mad, Tired, and hungry. (lets them enter)  
Yugi: I feel your pain.  
Yami: (takes of coat) Where is your sister?  
Joey: Upstairs with Mai. I think she's on PMS. She's been yelling at me alot lately.  
Yami: (tilts head) PMS.. Is that some sort of deadly disease?  
Joey: uhh...  
Yugi: (clears throat) Lets just forget it Yami..(walks into the kitchen)  
~  
Ryou: (walks in the kitchen, he notices that Ryouka is sitting on a chair) What are you doing?  
Ryouka: Im waiting for the floor to dry up. It seems to be taking forever.  
Ryou: What do you mean? (slips on the ground) What did you use!?  
Ryouka: Soap.  
Ryou: (looks at the table and see's a half empty bottle of floor wax Called "Super Wax") Oh no..  
Ryouka: (stands up and begins to skate around)  
Ryou: Come on we have to go to the Serens, We only have half an hour before Seto goes there.  
Ryouka: (stops at the mention of Serens name and flips once again) Ow..  
Ryou: You ok?  
Ryouka: Yes.  
~  
Mokuba: Oh how bout this one big brother! (pulls out usual clothes)   
Seto: That? (arches an eyebrow)  
Mokuba: Well you did say movie and dinner. Nothing special, right?  
Seto: Well yeah-  
Mokuba: So that means. No fancy clothing in the theatre room. Knowing me big brother. I can help you with your style. Now put these on!!  
Seto: (blinks) Why should i listen to alittle runt like you? (smiles)  
Mokuba: Because i went on more dates then you ever did.  
Seto: Since when?  
Mokuba: Well there was that blonde girl at my birthday party..and when i was 10 it was at the school dance..and when i was 9. That girl who always wore the red ribbons.  
Seto: .... (flicks his little brother nose) You little heartbreaker.  
Mokuba: (tries to tackle Seto)  
Seto: (holds Mokuba back) Heh (smirks at Mokuba) You can't win  
~  
Mai: (pulls out a dress) This is perfect!  
Serenity: Were going to the movies.  
Mai: Well then you will be the fanciest dressed  
Serenity: Im going to look like a fool. (pulls out a usual black skirt and button up top with medium length sleeve)  
Mai: Or that could do.  
~  
Ryou: Im going to leave!  
Ryouka: Fine!  
Ryou: (walks out the door)  
Ryouka: (blinks) I didn't think you were that serious!!! (skates across the floor) Im not ready!!  
Ryou (walks back in) Im giving you 6 minutes to get dressed.  
Ryouka: How dare you time me!  
Ryou: (points to a door) GET TO IT!  
Ryouka: (mumbles to his bedroom)  
~  
Miho: (calls tea)  
Tea who is holding a box of tissues is watching Soap operas. She is crying her eyes out and is interupted by t he phone. She stands up and picks up the reciever  
Tea: (smiffs) Umm Hello?  
Miho: Oh hi Tea!  
Tea: (wipes nose) What do you want?  
Miho: Well (twirls hair with her free hand) I was wondering where Ryouka was.  
Tea: (blinks) Why?  
Miho: We went off to a really bad start, and i wanted to make up!  
Tea: She's on a date.  
Miho: Oh with that hunky Seto?  
Tea: Uhh ok..Yes she is.  
Miho: Do you know where she is heading?  
Tea: How am i suppose to know. Ask Seren or Yami. Both of them are tagging along. Now if you excuse me (holds in cries) I have to watch my soap operas (hangs up)  
Miho: (sighs and hangs up)Im not going to call them! they are going to get suspicious..I might as well search myself. (grabs her purse and walks out the door)  
~  
Serenity: (walks out wearing her black skirt and button up top) Ok im done.  
Mai: (yawns and lays back on the bed) Ok..but i still wanna talk some more.  
Serenity: About what?  
Mai: (looks at Serenity) You know what i mean.  
Serenity: -__- oh yeah..  
~  
Ryouka walks out wearing her dating clothes which was dark lowcut jeans and a black sleeveless shirt.  
Ryou: Ok we have 15 minutes to get there.  
Ryouka: (grabs her coat) Yeah Yeah i know, Lets go!  
Ryou and Ryouka both walk out heading to Yugi's house.  
~  
Seto: (dressed in his usual clothing)   
Mokuba: Why aren't you wearing the clothes i gave you!  
Seto: They make me looks poor.  
Mokuba: Thats the point Seto!  
Seto: I dont want to look poor.  
Mokuba: -_- whatever..  
~  
Serenity: You already know almost everything.  
Mai: (shakes head) Not really..What did you feel?  
Serenity: (sighs) Nothing! Absalutey nothing!  
Mai: You lying.  
Serenity: ... Ok fine i am. (falls back on the bed and closes eyes)  
Mai: Tired?  
Serenity: (nods)  
Mai: Well i'll go downstairs and you relax here, ok?  
Serenity: (shakes head) Stay here, I wanna talk more.  
Mai: Alright then  
Serenity: I can trust you with this right?  
Mai: Of course!  
Serenity: You lie.  
Mai: No seriously, cross my heart and hope to not die.  
Serenity: (giggles) whatever  
~  
Ryouka is in between a mother carrying a child and Ryou.  
Ryouka: (looks at the baby)  
Baby: (giggles)  
Ryou: Aw he likes-  
Ryouka: Don't even say it! Last time Seren said that a kid puked on me.  
Baby: (makes a funny sound)  
Ryouka: (sits the next chair away) I am not taking anychances.  
  
After minutes of sitting in the car, they had finally made it to teh Wheelers house. Ryouka stayed behind.  
  
Ryou: Aren't you coming in?  
  
Ryouka: I can't..  
  
Ryou: and why is that?  
  
Ryouka: Its..kinda personal.  
  
Ryou: Well would you like to tell Kaiba because i see his limo coming down the street.  
  
Ryouka: O_O (knocks on the door)  
  
Joey opens it and is dumbfounded as Ryouka runs in. Ryou sweatdrops.  
  
~  
  
Please Review! Seto is already there and they are off to the date! 


	14. Chapter 14 A gift from Marik!

CDMG:I do not own ygo!!!!!!!!!! (sighs)  
  
Ryouka: Whats wrong with you?  
CDMG: Only 2 chapters left until i am done...  
Ryouka: YES!  
CDMG: Heh, NOT!  
Ryouka: ...  
CDMG: (looks around)  
Ryouka: What are you looking for now?  
CDMG: Isnt it strange that those mysterious people haven't shown up in a while?  
Ryouka: Now that you mention it..  
CDMG: (pulls out her 6 inch sword)  
Ryouka: O.O;; Where did you get that!?  
CDMG: Huh? Oh a friend (weilds sword tightly) Like it?  
Ryouka: You should never play with knives. Give it to me.  
CDMG: No! (slashes sword around cutting the table in half)  
Mysterious Person: RUNNN! SHE FOUND US!  
CDMG: (blinks)  
~  
Ryouka: (leans on the door sweating)  
Serenity and Mai both walk down the stairs.  
Mai: Whats with you?  
Ryouka: Kaiba..Here (breathing)  
Yami: Outside?  
Ryouka: (nods)  
Serenity: Uhh i kinda don't feel like going now..(goes back a step)  
Mai: (grabs her arm) Your not going anywhere little missy  
Serenity: -__-;  
Joey: (whispers to Yami) You touch her. Your dead...again. got it?  
Yami: (blinks) Of course, you can trust me!  
Seto: (aproaches the door and rings the bell impatiently)  
Joey: (opens the door) Hello Kaiba.  
Seto: Yeah whatever where are they?  
Joey: Well hold on. (closes door on Kaiba)  
Seto: -__-;;  
Joey: You guys he's here!  
Mai: Um we already know. you closed the door on him.  
Joey: Oh did I? hehe (opens the door with seriousness) Ok they are ready.  
Serenity, Ryouka and Yami are pushed out by Joey, Yugi and Ryou.  
Serenity: I swear that they are trying to get rid of us.  
Ryouka: Its working.   
Seto: Ok finished talking?  
Ryouka: Hmhm.  
Seto: (shows the 3 to the limo) Here are the rules. No touching my satilite tv. cocktail bar, airconditioner, roof window and pool.  
Yami: Pool?  
Seto: (clears throat) Clear?  
Serenity, Yami and Ryouka: (Nods there heads)  
Seto opens the door and lets Ryouka in first, Serenity second and Yami last. The driver begins driving to the theatres..  
Ryouka: Were are we going after this?  
Seto: Dinner.  
Ryouka: And where?  
Seto: I don't know.  
Ryouka: How can you not know?  
Seto: I don't know.  
Ryouka: Do you know anything!  
Seto: Yes.  
Ryouka: (sweatdrop)  
Yami: (whispers to Serenity) This is going to be a long day..isn't it?  
Serenity: From what im seeing. Yes.  
After drving around town they finally made it to the movie theatre. It was called Dominoes Theatres. Everyone stepped out of the limo walking towards the ticket stand.  
Seto: I asume that you dont have money Yami so i'll pay.  
Yami: Actuially I-  
Seto: Im still paying.  
Yami: ..  
Seto gives in the money and buys 4 tickets to see the movie "Zombies Alive" (made that up)  
He hands them there tickets and leads them inside. Everyone was shocked to see Seto Kaiba with 3 other people in a public place. without security. He just shrugged them off and continued walking, Yami and Serenity followed behind him, while Ryouka walks next to him.  
They reach gate 6. Their movie was to begin in 12 minutes. The 4 teens (well kind of) walk into 4 empty seats on the middle row. Ryouka sighed as she is seated in between Kaiba and Serenity. Yami sits in the other side of Serenity.   
Ryouka: (looks at Yami pull moves on Joey's sister) hmm (gets an idea) Seto?  
Seto: Hmm (typing on his computer)  
Ryouka: -_-; Im thirsty.  
Seto: Then get yourself something to drink.  
Ryouka: (gets in closer) Well im just soo comfy! (nuzzles head to Seto's shoulder)  
Seto: (looks and Ryouka and turns a bit red) ok..(gets up and walks off)  
Yami: (gives Ryouka cut eye) What are you up to?  
Ryouka: What a girl can't get a drink? (rolls eyes) Why must you assume im up to something?  
Yami: (looks away still suspicious)  
Serenity: You guys...stop arguing for at least tonight.  
Ryouka and Yami: Fine.  
3 minutes later Seto comes back with the drink. He hands it to Ryouka and works on his computer.  
Ryouka: What are you doing?  
Seto: Checking my stocks.  
Ryouka: (falls back on her seat) you and your stocks..  
Seto: What was that?  
Ryouka: Nothing.(slouches down on her seat almost falling asleep)  
Serenity: (giggles)  
Ryouka: (turns her head to glare at Yami)  
Yami: (looks at Ryouka with a smirk) Having fun Ryouka?  
Ryouka: (lightly growls)  
Yami:(puts arms around Serenity's shoulder) Can't wait for the movie to start.  
Ryouka: (whispers under her breath) Can't wait to throw you off the roof..  
Seto: (Closes his computer and opens a book) Ok almost done.  
Ryouka: You could have cancled if you had work.  
Seto: I didn't want to. Then i would have to re-schedule then that would mess everything up. So i decided to do it here.  
Ryouka: (bangs head on chair)  
The movie finally began after 12 minutes of waiting. Ryouka grew more and more angry at Yami for pulling moves and Seto working. She couldn't have a normal conversation with Seren because Yami would interupt,  
A rather large person sat in front of Ryouka. She fumed that she couldn't see. Yami was laughing quietly at Ryouka. The evil Yami glared at Yami Yugi, Ryouka 'aciddenlty' dropped her coke on his shirt  
Yami: HEY!!  
Everyone: Shhh!!!  
Yami: (whispers) sorry.. (glares at Ryouka) Excuse me while i clean this off. (gets off)  
Serenity: k. (looks at Ryouka) Did you do that on purpose?  
Ryouka: No, it slipped.  
Serenity: oh ok. (looks back on the screen)  
Ryouka: (looks at Seto who is still in his digital notebook) Seto!  
Seto: (drops notebook) Yeah??  
Ryouka: Take a break. Or im gonna leave.  
Seto: (sighs) Fine then. (puts his digital stuff away and boredly watches the movie)  
Serenity: (whispers to Ryouka) Look i was wondering..  
Ryouka: What?  
Serenity: That kiss that happened yesterday...we should pretend it never happened.  
Ryouka: .... fine then.  
Serenity: You ok?  
Ryouka: Hurt? No.  
Serenity: (Bites lip)  
Yami comes back his leather pant stick to his legs. He feel like his pant shrunk. He glares evily at the laughing Ryouka. He sits down and puts his arms back around Serens shoulder watching the movie.  
Somewhere in the middle of the zombie movie. The dead people rise up from the ground. Some teen girls gasp and grab onto their boyfriends with fear.  
Serenity: (gripping on Ryouka's hand toghtly)  
Ryouka: (blinks)  
Serenity: (lets go and whispers) sorry..  
Ryouka: (While blushing. She couldn't really see due to the large person) hmm (gets and idea and whispers something to the person) Hey they are having a big sell for the popcorn right now. $7.00 for 3 large pocorns.  
Person: Oh yay! (gets up and walks out)  
Ryouka: (blinks) I should have done that earlier (falls back on her seat)  
Two couples holding hands walk into the seat in front of Ryouka.  
Ryouka: At least they aren't blocking my veiw.  
5 minutes later kissing sound were heard. Ryouka sweatdrops as she looks at the two couples kissing/making out on the chair.  
Ryouka groans, she looks at kaiba on his computer. It seems that she is the only one having a bad time.  
Ryouka grabs Yami's gummybears.  
Yami: hey! i was eating those!  
Ryouka: Well too bad for you. (chews on some gummys)  
Yami: What are you doing??  
Serenity: (blinks) don't take that out!  
People: Shhhh!!!!  
Serenity: (slouches down)  
Ryouka pulls out the gummy bears from her mouth and sticks it on the couples hair. The gooey candy sinks into the guys hair. It take a few seconds later for the guy to relize something sticky was on his head. Just as he pulled it out with disgust he ran off the theatre room. His girlfriend ran after him. Ryouka smiled victoriously. She puts her feet up and relax's   
Seto: (finally finishes) Done. (Puts arms around Ryouka's shoulder) What did i miss?  
Ryouka: (smiles inocently) Oh nothing.  
After the movie was done. they walked outside.. The movie was long and it was now 4:00 pm.  
Ryouka: Do you know where we are going now?  
Seto: Burger world.   
Yami: Doesn't Tea work there?  
Seto: I dunno. does she?  
Ryouka: (gets in the limo) I don't know (stomache growls) But im still hungry.  
Yami: Still? After eating half the popcorn and MY gummies?  
Ryouka: Yes.  
Serenity: (gets in the car) Your not the only one hungry.  
Seto: (also gets in) oh Ryouka, what were you about to tell me yesterday?  
Ryouka: I'll tell you later.  
Seto: Why not now?  
Ryouka: Its got to be between me and you.  
Yami: (smirks) I wonder what it is.  
Ryouka: grr. (takes a breather) i am not going to argue. (sits in the car closing the door on Yami)  
Yami: Hey!  
After letting Yami in, Seto told the driver to take them to Burger World. The whole ride remained silent. It wasn't long that they got there. The 4 got out andstepped in the resturaunt. Again people were quite shocked to see the rich CEO Kaiba to be there. with a date! and along with his rival. Yami.  
They walk into the back booth next to the big window. They get the view of outside. People continue to stare.  
Ryouka: (had enough) Can you mortals stop gawking and continue to eat your food?!?!!??!  
People: (turns away continuing there conversations)  
Yami: I coulda done that.  
Seto: (looks at the menu) These are greasy food.  
Waitress aproaches, She had her hair tied back in a bun. Her grey eye's looked at the couple.  
Waitress: Hell y'all my name is Sue anne. I'll be ya waitress for t'night (in a country accent) What would y'all like to order?  
Serenity: Um double burger, with large coke.  
Sueanne: Hmmhm(scribbles on her notebook)  
Yami: (blinks) Can you eat and drink all that?  
Serenity: Im Joey's sister. Do you expect me to eat carrots and salad like Mai?  
Yami: Not really.  
Serenity: (looks at Ryouka) What are you having?  
Ryouka:(fidgets around in her seat) um large fries, large coke. and a side dish of Salad.  
Seto: Anything else large?  
Ryouka: No.  
Yami: I'll just have the chicken  
Sueanne: And what would the hunky fellow over there like? (looks at Kaiba)  
Seto: Uhh the poutine. with gravy and large coke.  
Sueanne: a'ight then. (walks off)  
Ryouka: (glares at Yami)  
Yami: (glares back)  
Ryouka: (kicks Yami on his leg)  
Yami: O______O  
Serenity: Whats wrong Yami?  
Yami: (in a high pitched voice) Nothing.  
Ryouka: (innocenlty smiling)   
Moments later Sueanne came back with there food. The sweet aroma of food flew into their noses. They began to eat. Ryouka stared at her food poking it with her fork.  
Seto: Whats with you?  
Ryouka: (whispers to Seto) I think my fries are alive..they're moving..  
Seto: (blinks) I think your right.  
Ryouka:(pushes the fries away and sips on her coke)  
Seto: Now that thing you were going to tell me?  
Ryouka: ' thinking im so giong to regret this..' (stands up) I'll tell you privatley.  
Seto: Uh ok. (gets up and follows Ryouka)  
Yami: Where are they going?  
Serenity: I don't know.  
Ryouka: (reaches the bathroom door, turns and looks at Kaiba)  
Seto: Whats the deal with this?  
Ryouka: (sighs) This won't work.  
Seto: Huh?  
Ryouka: (looks down) You see..Its not going to work between us..I am not the person you think i am..and i rather not say..  
Seto: So.your dumping me?  
Ryouka: (points to the table) Who do you see there?  
Seto: (turns his head and looks) Yami and Seren?  
Ryouka: Correct. And see that poor girl stuck with Yami.  
Seto: ...Yeah..  
Ryouka: She's the one you are to be with..not me  
Seto: (tilts head still a bit confused) I-  
Ryouka: (interupts Seto) Believe it or not! She's the one who had the hots for you ever since she came out of that operation..  
Seto: (leans on the wall)  
Ryouka: I think you should go talk to her so we can end this quick. (looks away)  
Seto: (also looks away) This is really hurting..  
Ryouka: (sighs) I know. (looks at Serenity) You should go to her,  
Seto: But i love you!  
Ryouka: Im sorry but I don't feel the same way. (points to the table) NOW! got to her before i go crazy! And don't waste your time on me!  
Seto: (slowly walks away)  
Ryouka: (slides down from the wall and sits on the floor)  
Serenity:(hits yami) Don't touch me!  
Yami: Gee sorry Seren! (gets of from his seat)  
Seto: Um Serenity?  
Serenity: Oh hello Seto  
Seto: (looks back at Ryouka, then to Serenity; He sits next to Serenity and holds her hands)  
Serenity: (is dumbfounded by Seto's actions; while blushing at the same time)  
Yami: (getting furious)  
Seto: (sighs) Im sorry that i never really noticed this before. I didn't really know that you cared for me ever since your operation. I don't know how i could have not known if it wasn't for Ryouka  
Serenity: (tilts head) Ryouka?  
Yami: !!!?  
Seto: Yes, she told me these things and that i shouldnt waste my time on her..I still love her dearly but those words shot me like an arrow.And i know that this may sound weird..Due to your with Yami. So i dont know what to do.  
Serenity: Im not with Yami! He's just a friend  
Yami: O__O  
Seto: Oh..well then. Would you like to accompany out?  
Ryouka: (walks back and looks at them. She slowly nods her head)  
Serenity: Um ok..Do you mind Yami?  
Yami: Acutally I-  
Ryouka: He minds!  
Serenity: (smiles) Ok.  
  
~  
  
Marik: (at a meeting) 'This is boring..Boring...Boring...AHHH I FEEL LIKE SLAPPING SOMEONE!' (slaps himself)  
Ishizu: (sweatdrop) ... (whispers to Marik) Are you ok?  
Marik: no.NO..NO!!! IM NOT!  
Ishizu: What is wrong with you! your embaressing me~  
Marik: This meeting sucks! i wanna rule the world! NOW!  
Ishizu: (slaps Marik on the back of the head) Shush it!  
Marik: ...  
Buisness People: -________-;;;  
  
~  
  
Seto: (kisses Serenity's cheak) Ok. (looks at the others) Should we go now?  
Serenity: Yes.  
Ryouka: (holds the door open. Inside she feels a bit hurt. Still she redeems to put on a fake smile. She felt weird after helping someone. It wasn't her thing)  
  
They get back in there limo. Serenity snuggled up to Seto. She smiles at Ryouka, glad what she did. But felt like it was wrong. Ryouka sat across from them looking out the tinted windows of the limo.   
  
~  
Joey sat in the living room eating his popcorn while watching a movie. On the side he had a bean burrito. Mai and Joey had made up there differences after they found themselves making out. Tristan was in the bathroom at the time. And Tea arrived alittle earlier catching the whole thing. Ryou was with Yugi at the gameshop.  
  
Joey: My stomache hurts..  
Mai: Well then stop eating those bean burritos.  
The door opens and in walks Serenity, Ryouka and an angry Yami. Seto decided that he should leave early and continue his work. But before he left he kissed Serenity on the lips leaving her home.  
Yami: (walks to the living room angry)  
Tea: Whats with you?  
Yami: Pissed off.  
Mai: For what?  
Yami: Everything! (stomps into the kitchen)  
Joey: Ok what happened.  
Ryouka: Should I say?  
Serenity: Uh NO!  
Joey: Come on tell me!!  
Ryouka: Fine.  
Serenity: Uh oh. (hides behind Ryouka, worried that Ryouka might say that she is dating Seto.)  
Ryouka: You see nothing much really happened. Serenity is just shy, that she doesn't want you guys to know about her date. But one thing I will say is Yami walked into the girls washroom.   
Yami: WHAT!? (walks out of the kitchen. He heard EVERYTHING) I did not walk into the girls washroom!  
  
Tristan: (Is laughing on the chair) There is something you dont see everyday!  
Yami: (glares at Tristan, he grabs him by the shoulder and tosses him out the door; he walks back to the livingroom) How dare he laugh at me!!  
Yugi and Ryou come running in.  
Yugi: YAMI!  
Yami: What?  
Yugi: Look at what Marik sent us! (holds up the blood red stone)  
  
~  
  
Please review!!! 


	15. Chapter 15 TO EGYPT!

CDMG: There is nothing else to say other then I DO NOT OWN YGO! (clears throat) On to the story.  
  
Mysterious Person #1: WAIIIT!!!!  
  
CDMG: Huh???  
  
Mysterious Person: (Holds her plushie, and rips the head off) Muwhahahaha!!! (runs off)   
  
CDMG: ............. O______O;;;;;;  
  
~~~~~~  
  
CDMG: Sorry Duke Devlin fans and Miho lovers! They will not appear for the next few chapters. (bows) But you know..Im a fan of Duke and feasibly, maybe, perchance-  
  
Ryouka: GET WITH IT!  
  
CDMG: (quickly) That I will add Duke in Egypt with Shadi and other people! Onto the story :D:D:D  
  
~~  
LAST NOTE I PROMISE!!!! When they reach Egypt, there is going to me more romances between Ryou/Tea and Mai/Joey. Now im not sure whether I should keep Ryouka(Bakura)/Serenity together. :S:S:S HELP ME!!!!  
Joey: Who sent that again?  
  
Yugi: I just said Marik did!!  
  
Tea: Now why did he go and send that?  
  
Yugi: I don't know.   
  
Ryou: (puts hands inside the box to find a note) Well maybe this letter can help us.  
  
Yami: Well read it then.  
  
Ryou: Oh ok. (clears throat) Dear losers. (Looks up) He notes 'Losers' to Joey and Yami.  
  
Yami and Joey: HEY!  
  
Ryouka: Hehehe.  
  
Tea: (slaps the back of Ryouka's head)  
  
Ryouka: OW!  
  
Tea: (looks at Ryou) Continue. (smiles)  
  
Ryou: (turns a bit red) Uh ok. (once again reads) I have sent you this little stone, not outta boredom. Ishizu had sensed some strange power from this stone. So she had made me mail this to you. I think my sister is becoming more insane..I mean who would sense some power in a rock? Too much cheap crack I tell you...Well along with this 'gift' I have given 9 tickets away. I must end my letter here, because Ishizu is bitching at me..once again. We are inviting you to stay at an Egyptian Inn for two days. Since we will be in a special meeting. We will meet you in the market. You must arrive at the airport today at 10:00. Goodbye. (takes a big breath) That was long.  
  
Yami: Egypt eh?  
  
Ryou: Has anyone ever gone to Egypt before?  
  
Yami: I have!  
  
Ryou: I mean at present time, civilization changed for the past 5000 years.  
  
Joey: Well Seto went jus' last year.  
  
Mai: I don't think he will take his work time to go to Egypt with us.  
  
Everyone 'cept Joey looks at Serenity. The teen sighs knowing what everyone was thinking.  
  
Serenity: Fine I'll go talk him into it.  
  
Joey: What makes you think he will listen to you?  
  
Yami: (lays elbow on Joey's shoulder) Do you have any clue whats going on here?  
  
Joey: Uhh..The tickets and going to Egypt?  
  
Yami: Uhh..no.   
  
Mai: Maybe we should keep it hush.  
  
Joey: Keep what hush!?!?!? (Wondering what everyone is talking about)  
  
Yugi: Nevermind that Joey. Now lets decide who should go. One for me!  
  
Yami: I should go. Visiting home would be nice.  
  
Ryouka: And I hear they still have nice merchandise (smiles innocently)  
  
Tea: Were not going there for you to steal jewlery, Ryouka.  
  
Ryouka: Well I am! I still have a reputation to keep.  
  
Mai: Well you guys can't go without us girls. Tea, Seren and me.  
  
Ryou: Thats 6 and two more for me and Joey.  
  
Tea: Now thats 8.  
  
Mai: What about Seto?  
  
Joey: He's rich. That stubborn guy has his own copter.  
  
Tea: If he's got a copter. Why not he take us to Egypt himself?  
  
Yami: I think the reason is he only uses his copter for personal use around Domino. They aren't traveling copters.  
  
Tea: Ohh  
  
Serenity: (Comes back). Ok He had decided to come along with us. (stands next to Ryouka, who remains silent)  
  
Tea: Now thats 9.  
  
Joey: How did you manage that?  
  
Serenity: Um..well  
  
Ryouka: I telepathically sent a threat to Seto 'Thats the stupidest lie i have ever made!!'  
  
Yami: You can't do th- (Is elbowed by Ryouka) Oof!  
  
Joey: Oh..ok then  
  
Ryouka: 'He fell for it?!?!' (smiles)  
  
Mai: Well I should be off to pack.  
  
Yami: Don't pack too much  
  
Mai: Do I ever?  
  
Everyone 'cept Mai: Yes.  
  
Mai: ... (walks off)  
  
Serenity: (giggles) Well I should be off to my room to get my stuff. Tea will you help me?   
  
Tea: I'll go to my house first and pack. I'll be here in an hour.  
  
Ryou: (looks at watch) Well its 6:00 we should all be here by 8:00 and leave early so we don't be late.  
  
Yami: Ok (crosses arms) Coming aibou?  
  
Yugi: Coming!  
  
Ryouka; (looks at Ryou) Wanna pack my stuff for me?  
  
Ryou: Um..no (quickly runs off)  
  
Ryouka: Why not?! (follows)  
  
To make everything a bit shorter. Tea had reached her house to pack. Her parents trusted Yugi and all of her friends so they decided that since she was getting older it wouldn't hurt to let her go. The same for the others.  
  
Mai had packed 4 luggages, she couldn't decide what to bring so she brough HALF her wardrobe. It was more hassle for Ryouka and Ryou. Ryouka was picky on what she was going to wear. The girl hormones began to take over making him more female like. Ryou only had one luggage full of clothes, leaving Ryouka to do it by herself.  
Joey and Serenity were another one antagonized on their stuff. The brother and sister spent half their time arguing. It soon stopped after Serenity had won.  
Yami was still looking for the luggage for the last half hour. He grew more ignorant at the time. Yugi sighed he wanted to leave early so he gave Sugorokos luggage to Yami.  
No one wanted to tell Tristan about the trip, figuring that he wouldn't mind staying in Domino with Miho and Duke.  
  
The first one to leave was Mai; duke had offered them all a ride to the airport in his Ford. He was already at her house picking Mai up..It wasn't long for Ryou and Ryouka. Bakura's Hikari just grabbed all of her clothes and stuffed them in the Cargo. Tea hauled her stuff to the front door. Everything was last minute but they all redeemed themselves to finish in time. It was another 2 hours to go before getting on the plane to Egypt.  
  
It was now 8:05. Everyone was already arriving at the Wheelers. The first to enter was Mai then Yugi and his darker half.  
  
Yugi: Is anyone here yet, Joey?  
  
Joey: You're the first to get here.  
  
Yami: Where is your sister?  
  
Joey: Upstairs with Mai. Duke drove her here, lucky for us he offered to drive us there.  
  
Ryou: (Enters the game shop) Shut up Ryouka!!!!  
  
Ryouka: NO!  
  
Ryou: (turns and glares at his Yami) YES!  
  
Ryouka: Grr, Don't glare at me!!  
  
Joey: Hey hey! Whats with the yelling?  
  
Ryou: Ryouka is being a big baby. Just because I wouldn't let her take her plans to take over Egypt.  
  
Yami and Yugi walk in the scene with sweatdrops forming on the back of their heads.  
  
Ryouka: Those were for future preferences. I needed those!  
  
Yami: Whos going to let a ...girl take over Egypt?  
  
Ryouka: (crosses arms and glares at Yami) Do you want my foot up ur ass?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Ryouka: Then...BE QUIET!  
  
Serenity and Mai walk down the stairs, noticing the yelling.  
  
Mai: Whats with the screaming?  
  
Joey: I think Ryouka is on that PMS thing.  
  
Yami: What is this thing I always hear of, everytime a girl has a fit..pms? Tell me!!  
  
Everyone 'cept Ryouka: -_________-;;;;;  
  
Serenity: Who else are we waiting for?  
  
Joey: (Twitches) Kaiba.  
  
Ryouka: And Tea.  
  
Serenity: Big brother, you ok?  
  
Joey: Yes.  
  
A few minutes later the phone rings. Joey paces himself to the reciever and picks it up.  
  
Joey: Who's this?  
  
Voice: Aren't you suppose to say hello?  
  
Joey: Uh..ok..Hello, Whos this.  
  
Voice: Your worst mightmare.  
  
Joey: o.O Seriously?!  
  
Voice: No chiuwaha its Seto. Where's your sister?  
  
Joey: Now why you wanna talk to her.  
  
Seto: Its important.  
  
Joey: Well talk later! Where the hell are you!?  
  
Seto: My limo.  
  
Joey: (Sweatdrop)  
  
Seto: Im on the way to the airport. I suggest you get there so we don't be late.  
  
Tea: (walks in the house) Hey guys!  
  
Everyone exept Joey: Shhhh!  
  
Tea: (whispers) ok.  
  
Joey: You coulda told that before, dumbass! Everyone's here so were gonna leave,  
  
Seto: Joey.  
  
Joey: What!  
  
Seto: I suggest you bring yourself a muzzle. (hangs up)  
  
Joey: Grrr (Slams reciever back accidently hitting his finger) OWW!!  
  
Everyone: (sweatdrop)  
  
Ryouka: I am not even going to ask...  
  
Mai: Don't.  
  
Joey: (fumes) That Kaiba pisses me off! I swear Im glad he isn't family! Im just glad Seren knows to stay away from him. I mean if I would ever catch them on a date..I would go nuts! (Laughs) But im exagerating this.  
  
Serenity: (Gives a nervous laugh)  
  
Everyone 'cept Joey: -____-;;;  
  
Ryouka: 'He still has no clue...' -___-; (looks at Serenity) 'Oh well..She seems happy...'  
  
Joey: We should leave before that stubborn guy bitches at us..  
  
Tea: Joey! Your launguage.  
  
Joey: Bah! I dun care! (walks out the door)  
  
Ryouka: You forgot your luggage DUMBASS!  
  
Joey: (mumbles while walking back in)  
  
Ryou: This is going to be a loooong day..Isn't it?  
  
Yugi: Yep.  
  
~  
  
Joey still angry tossed everything on top of the car tieing it up with a rope. Everyone waited impatiently in the car.  
  
Yami: Joey hurry it up!  
  
Joey: SHUT UP!   
  
Yami: ..  
  
Serenity: Seto must have made him really angry..  
  
Mai: I'll calm Joey down. (gets out of car)  
  
Joey: Get back in Mai.  
  
Mai: (walks behind Joey wrapping her arms around his shoulders) Is Joey still mad at Kaiba?   
  
Joey: (blushes)   
  
Mai: (nuzzles his face) Don't worry my little blonde puppy, Mai will make everything better.  
  
Joey: (turning REALLY red)  
  
Everyone in the car is cracking up at Joey who is choking right now.  
  
Mai: (unwraps arms from Joey's shoulder smiling) Are you more calm?  
  
Joey: (silently nods his head)  
  
Mai: (smiles) Good! (walks back in the car)  
  
Duke: Thats one thing I would expect.. (hears a loud thud from the roof) JOEY MY CAR!  
  
Joey: (From outside) Sorry!  
  
Ryouka: -___-;;  
~~~~  
  
Rain clouds formed while the group was on the highway It had already been an hour of driving.. Tristan headed to the game shop unaware that everyone had left to Egypt.  
  
Tristan: I wonder where everyone is.. (shrugs) I guess I should wait for them over here. (Sits on the couch fidling his thumbs)  
~~~  
  
Ryouka: We there yet, Duke?  
  
Duke: Almost.  
  
Ryouka: How long?  
  
Duke: 26 minutes.  
  
Ryouka: How long is 26 minutes?  
  
Duke: 1,560 seconds.  
  
Ryouka: ...  
  
As the time passed everyone grew bored of the rain, rain and more rain. Ryouka was trying to count all the way to 1, 560 seconds. She wanted to go to Egypt really badly.  
  
Ryou: Now remember that you two yami's have to get in your items, so we can have enough tickets for Seren and Joey.  
  
Yami: Ok.  
  
Ryou: Ok Ryouka?  
  
Ryouka: 165.....167.....168.....169  
  
Everyone: -_____-;;;  
  
Serenity: When will Bakura stop counting?  
  
Yugi: I think she's going to stop counting when she relizes that she reaches 1000.  
  
Serenity: Oh, Why is that?  
  
Yami: Bakura was never that intelligent.  
  
Ryouka: HEY! (pauses) I lost count...  
  
Joey: (sighs) You were at 298.  
  
Ryouka: Oh..299..300..  
  
Mai: -__-;  
  
~~~  
  
Tristan: (still sitting on the couch whstling)  
  
~  
  
Tea: You know..I kinda feel sorry for Tristan.  
  
Ryou: Why is that Tea?  
  
Tea: Well we left the poor guy behind without a note..  
  
Ryouka: And why should you care?  
  
Tea: I don't care! Jus' hes a friend, and you know how angry he gets; Joey should know!  
  
Joey: (sleeping) Yes I would like some cheesecake..(snorts)  
  
Ryou: Oy..  
  
Tea: Uhh.....  
  
Ryou: He so much like Ryouka when sleeping.  
  
Everyone cept Duke: O__O;  
  
Ryouka: That is NOT TRUE!  
  
Duke: Where here!  
  
Everyone looked out the window. In front of the car was the large Airport.  
  
Serenity: Wow! Im surprised that we got everything ready last minute!  
  
Yami: (wraps arms around Serenity) I know, Its gonna be fun though.  
  
Ryouka: Yami. You shouldn't be flirting with Seren, What would Kai- (is elbowed by Serenity)  
  
Ryouka: Ooof!! Stop doing that!  
  
Serenity: (gives Ryouka a look and whispers) My brother! He doesn't know!  
  
Ryouka: Oh..  
  
Duke: Well You guys should get out your stuff. Egypt is awaiting you all!  
  
Everyone 'cept the sleeping Joey: Yeah! (they all get out of the car grabbing their things.)  
  
Mai smacks Joey on the head waking him up.  
  
Joey: I DIDN'T DO IT!  
  
Mai: Do what?  
  
Joey: Uhh..Nothing..(gets out of car and grabs his cargo)  
  
Someone: HEY GUYS!!!!!  
  
Everyone: (turns around  
  
Ryouka: Oh Ra no.....!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:) PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL CONTINUE!!! 


	16. GIFTS!

hey this isn't a real chapter of A Girls Life, It will be up soon.   
  
CDMG: (walks in a Santa suit) Hey all! I really love the reviews and I got so excited when my story finally reached about 160 reviews!!!! I never expected that but Im so glad!!! Anyways Millenium Spirit Of Shadows was so kind enough to give everyone a gift ^_^  
  
YGO group: YAY!!  
  
Tristan: Why are you dressed as Santa? And you do know christmas was 6 months ago.  
  
CDMG: Yeah I know, But if im going to hand out gifts I might as well get in the moos..^___^ So I'll first start off with Ryou! (hands him a plushie of Tea)  
  
Bakura: Haha you like the friendship girl!  
  
Tea and Ryou: (blushes like mad)  
  
CDMG: (hands Bakura a Serenity plushie and a book on how to take the puzzle) I wouldn't be talking lover boy.   
  
Bakura: (takes the plushie and book and blushes lightly) Thanks...  
0  
Yami: Whats that I didn't hear you robber,  
  
Bakura: I SAID THANKS! (hits Yami on the head with the book and takes the item) Wow this book does work,  
  
Yami: (Tackles Bakura and takes his item. He turns to CDMG) Did I get anything? (turns back at Bakura and glares)  
  
CDMG: (looks around) Nope,  
  
Yami: What!?  
  
CDMG: I'm just kidding, (pulls out hair gel and polish) Looks like someone wants your item shiny,  
  
Yami: I needed it anyways, my sennen puzzle was losing it's glow  
  
Yugi: Well If Yami got something, what about me?  
  
CDMG: Hmmm (Reaches in bag and pulls out more hairgel and and the mallet that was meant for me) Here since your so adorable Im giving you my mallet..It's to keep Bakura away.  
  
Yugi: Yay! (Hits Bakura on the head)  
  
Bakura: OW! (glares at Yugi)  
  
Serenity: Maybe you should take that away..  
  
Mai: Yeah before he goes and hits someone else with it.  
  
CDMG: (takes mallet) Sorry Yugi, until you learn to behave I'll give it back.  
  
Tristran: Hahahaha (points to Yugi)  
  
CDMG: (hits tristan with the mallet) ^_^   
  
Tristan: Ow...  
  
Malik and Marik walks right in.  
  
Mai: Well, well, well look who came in.  
  
CDMG: Just in time! I have something to give to you guys,  
  
Marik is it a kiss? (winks)]  
  
Malik: Horny dog..  
  
Tea: Where have I heard that before?  
  
Malik: From Switching Sides chapter 4.  
  
Everyone looks at Malik.  
  
Malik: What! I like reading that...  
  
CDMG: (Glomps Malik) I knew you would.  
  
Malik: O_O  
  
CDMG: Lets go. (smiles) Lets continue with the gifts. TRISTAN!  
  
Tristan: (stands up) yes!  
  
CDMG: (Gives him a book on how to pick up girls.)  
  
Tristan: Hey cool! But i don't need it.  
  
CDMG: Oh yeah?  
  
Tristan: Watch me. (walks over to Mai and places his arm over her's) How ya doing? (Joey Tribiani style..From Friends, lol)  
  
Joey Tribiani: (walks in) Hey thats my line! (grabs mallet and bonks him on the head...He looks at Mai) How ya doing?  
  
Mai: (blinks.)  
  
CDMG: Uhh.....ok... (pulls out a Bakura plushie)  
  
Tea and Mai: Awwwww   
  
Serenity: (blushes)  
  
CDMG: Oh I forgot somthing for you Ryou.  
  
Ryou: Huh? I already got something.  
  
CDMG: (gives him a book on how to control his Yami)  
  
Ryou: Oh thanks Millenium Spirit Of Shadows!!  
  
CDMG: ^_^ (Takes out a years worth of make up for Mai)  
  
Mai: Hey thanks! My other makeup was running out.  
  
Tristan: Oh yeah that'll laster her a month,  
  
Mai: (takes Mallet and hits him on the head.)  
  
Joey: Hahaha luckily it's not me that keeps getting hit on the head.  
  
CDMG: Iv'e decided to give you a break on that since you kept getting hit on my story Stuck With You.  
  
Seto walks in next.  
  
Yami: What are you doing here?  
  
Seto: I heard that CDMG was handing out gifts.  
  
Yami: (glares) From who?  
  
CDMG: (coughs)  
  
yami: ...  
  
Tea: Please continue with the gifts.  
  
CDMG: Sure! Seto?  
  
Seto: Yeah?  
  
CDMG: Wanna dress up like Santa with me and hand out gifts?  
  
Seto: (eyes CDMG up and down while arching an eyebrow) I'll pass.  
  
CDMG: Suit yourself. (dumps the presents out of the bag and rummages around) Oh and here is dog food and a least for Joey.  
  
Joey: What!?  
  
CDMG: (nervous laugh) Looks like another person thinks that you are a dog.  
  
Joey: Oh joy. (Sarcastically)  
  
CDMG: (pulls out keys from my pocket) Here you go.  
  
Joey: Keys?  
  
CDMG: To that black car from the story Switching Sides. ^_^  
  
Joey: WHOAA!!! (takes keys and runs)  
  
Marik: MY CAR!! (Runs after Joey)  
  
Isis walks in with an angry face on.  
  
Isis: MALIK!  
  
Malik: Uh oh..  
  
Isis: Why wasn't your room cleaned?!  
  
CDMG: (sighs) before you grab your brother by the ears Isis, here. (Gives her a book on how to get her brother from trying to take over the world)  
  
Isis: Huh? Oh thank you..who is it from?   
  
CDMG: Millenium Spirit Of Shadows  
  
Isis: Oh thank you, I'll be sure to use it some day.  
  
CDMG: SETO!  
  
Seto: (_) Yes?  
  
CDMG: (Gives him a new labtop.)  
  
Seto: I already have one.  
  
CDMG: Not anymore.  
  
Seto: ....WHAT!?  
  
CDMG: It broke...  
  
Seto: ......  
  
CDMG: (Quickly changed the subject and hands Duke a new pair of earings.)  
  
Duke: Uhh thanks.  
  
CDMG: No problem! (Looks at Seto who is angry)  
  
Bakura: Someone better get a bucket of cold water to cool Kaiba down.  
  
Serenity: I know..Joey? (looks around)  
  
Tristan: Where is he?  
  
Marik: (from out in the distance.) IN MY CAAARRR!!!  
  
CDMG: ____  
  
Ryou: Someone is going to get in trouble.  
  
Yugi: And you better run CDMG.  
  
CDMG: (Does so.)  
  
Seto: GET BACK HERE!!! (runs after her)  
  
Yugi: RUN KAIBA, RUN!!!!  
  
Ryou: (Sweatdrop) Well, CDMG will have the next chapter up soon..  
  
Tea: Hopefully  
  
Joey: (crashes into a wall)  
  
Marik: MY CAR!!!  
  
Malik: -______-;;;;  
  
Mokuba walks in he looks at the bag and see's candy all over the place  
  
Mokuba: CANDY!  
  
Yami: Uh oh. 


	17. Airport trauma Ryouka goes loco

Ryouka: CDMG does not own our show. The items. or her brain. It seems that she has a dogs brain.  
  
Yami: So thats why she eats like Joey!  
  
Ryouka: (nods his head) Hmhm  
  
CDMG: HEY!!! (Fumes)  
  
Yami: Uh oh. Sha'll we run?  
  
Ryouka: Uh. Stay here i'll be back with a weapon.  
  
Yami: uh ok..?  
  
Ryouka: (runs off and doesn't come back)  
  
CDMG: (Quickly ties Yami down in a chair) Think you could embarress me huh?  
  
Yami: O_O IT WASN'T ME!  
  
CDMG: Hmhm sure. (sticks a sock in his mouth) Onto the fic (Smiles innocently)  
  
~""~~"~"~"~"~"~"~~"~"~  
Miho: What are you guys doing here? (looks at Ryouka evily)  
Ryouka: (Gives a nervous laugh)  
Ryou: Um well..  
Tea: Were visiting someone who is coming here from Canada.  
Miho: Oh..who?  
Serenity: An exchange student. I sighed up for her or him  
Miho: Mind if I wait with you? and whats with the luggage?  
Joey: Well..Where just going to get something to eat. We'll all come back to get you something. Bye! (walks off)  
Miho: But-  
Tea: Yeah I'll help. (follows Joey)  
Mai, Seren, Ryou, Yami and Yugi follow along quickly,  
Miho: (grabs Ryouka's arm) I know who you are. Bakura.  
Ryouka: I don't know what you are talking about. Now if you let go (takes arm back) I have to go.  
Miho: 'That dumb tombrobber doesn't fool me one bit.'  
Everyone walks in the crowded airport. Children and parents ran around with their luggages rushing to their planes. Signs and lights hung all over the place with directions .  
Mai: Do you know where we are suppose to go?  
Joey: Uh..kinda  
Ryouka: Don't tell me where lost.  
Joey: Were not..lost..  
Yugi: Joey.  
Joey: Yeah we are. I don't know where to go next.  
Yami: Lets wait for Kaiba then.  
Yugi: Even though you hate him, it would be better to wait.  
Joey: (sighs) Fine.  
Yami: (looks down at his aibou) Yugi what is that?  
Yugi: What is what?  
Yami: That bump in your pocket.  
Yugi: (looks down) Oh (pulls it out) Its that stone.  
Ryou: Why did you bring it?  
Yugi: I dunno.  
Seto: (walks in) Well you guys made it.   
Joey: We were about to leave with out you anyways.  
Seto: Sure. (sighs) Follow me. (starts walking the opposite way)  
Joey: Um Its this way Kaiba.  
Seto: (turns around) No its this way.  
Joey: No.  
Seto: Who the 16 year old smart millionaire?  
Joey: Uh you?  
Seto: Correct. So that means it would be much better to follow me.  
Joey: Fine then. (follows Seto)  
Serenity: (walks nexts to Seto) Um Seto, Please don't get my brother mad. He's been going threw alot lately.  
Seto: Not my fault.  
Serenity: Hmm yes it is.  
Joey: (whispers to Yami while following Seto to their gates) I don't like Serenity talking to that guy behind my back.  
Ryouka: I can't wait to get to Egypt. (smirks)  
Tea: Why so you can steal stuff?  
Ryou: And take over it too.  
Tea: (looks at Ryou) Are you serious?  
Ryou: Why'd you think I took her plans to take over Egypt and burned them.  
Ryouka: WHAT!?   
Ryou: I mean...Oops  
Ryouka: You know how long it took me to make those??  
Ryou: Lets see..6 and a half hours.  
Ryouka: ... Oh..Really?  
Ryou: Yes.  
Man: (running threw the crowds) OUT OF MY WAY!!! (knocks over Ryouka) BITCH! (gets off and runs)  
Ryouka: O_O He did not just call me a bitch!  
Joey: Oh yes he did.  
Ryouka: Grr (gets up and runs after him)  
Serenity: RYOUKA!!!  
Ryouka begins to chase the crook around the airport. Her anger rages inside as she gains closer and closer to the man.  
He relizes that the girl he knocked over was chasing him. 'Aww crap!' He thought running faster. They both knock people aside running.  
Ryouka: Get back here you hobo! (She jumps on the crook, knocking his head to the floor)You dare knock me over and call me a bitch? (Punches his nose repeatedly)  
Man: Stop it!! (tries to block her strong punch) Leave me alone you crazy old goon!  
Ryouka: (gives one last punch knocking him unconsious) Heh. (gets off)  
All the people were in the airport watching the whole thing. Thats when the PA announced that the last flight for Egypt was ready.  
Ryouka: Uh oh..(Runs back to the gate)  
~  
  
Serenity: (kept looking back)  
Tea: Whats wrong?  
Mai: You look worried..  
Serenity: Bakura isn't back yet.  
Mai: Well lets just change the subject. Tea.  
Tea: What?  
Mai:I heared that you were locked in a closet with Ryou.  
Ryou: (chokes on his drink) O_O 'Not that...'  
Tea: ._.; How did you know?  
Mai: Serenity.  
Tea: Seren!  
Serenity: (still in deep thought)  
Tea: ...  
Mai: What did you do in there?  
Tea: Nothing..  
Mai: Hmm?  
Tea: Nothing happened I swear!  
Seto. Ok I handed in your tickets. Lets go in now.  
Serenity: (looks at Seto) But Ryouka..She isn't here.  
Seto: Oh well, If she isn't here then I'm sorry.  
Joey: Your not going to wait for your own girlfriend?  
Seto: Ryouka? She's not my girlfriend anymore.  
Joey: heh, Seto can't even keep a girl.  
Seto: What are you talking about I have a girl.  
Joey: Oh who?  
Seto: S-  
Serenity: (stomps on Seto's foot)  
Seto: Hey!  
Yami: Well lets just go. Forget Ryouka.  
Yugi: (walks in the gate)  
Tea: Sorry Serenity, Ryouka might not come.  
Mai: (pulls on Joey's sisters arm)  
Serenity: (looks down) Alright..  
Everyone begins to follow Yugi down the hall to the plane. From the glass walls they can see from outside.  
The lady who was working at the counter closed the door.  
Ryouka: WAIT! (stops to take a breathe) You gotta open the door!  
Women: Im sorry the plane is about to go in 3 minutes.  
Ryouka: (pulls out passport) here, check and let me go damnit!  
Women: Im sorry but-  
Ryouka: CHECK IT!  
Women: (takes passport and stamps it) There wont be much time to-   
The lady didn't get a chance to finish due to Ryouka was running. Ryouka ran down. She didn't want to be left behind with Miho or Tristan. Just as she reached the doors she ran in before they automatically closed.  
Man: Passport please  
Ryouka: (Tiredly hands it to him) Here.  
Man: Thank you. Your seat is number 16.  
Ryouka: (walks down the valley)  
Serenity: Ryouka!  
Ryouka: (looks at Serenity and smiles) I am in the right plane then.  
Joey: Glad you made it.  
Mai: What did you do to that guy?  
Ryouka: Lets just say I knocked some sense into him. (sits down next to Serenity)  
Ryou: Oh ok.  
Tea: You should have seen the look on your face when he got knocked over. (smiles) It was funny.  
Ryouka: Heh for you guys. But no one calls me a bitch and runs.  
Seto: Well, make sure you behave yourself in Egypt.  
Ryouka: I will (smiles innocently)  
Yugi: (is looking at an Egyptian brochure) Cool they have night clubs and casinos! Um..Where in Egypt are we going too?  
Seto: Cairo.  
Yugi: Oh ok then.  
Mai: (takes brochure) Nightclubs eh? (looks at Tea) We should go their at night.  
Tea: Nah..I'd rather not.  
Mai: How about you Seren?  
Joey: My sister is not going to a night club.  
Serenity: I would love to!  
Joey: what, hey!  
Flight attendent: Ok everyone please fasten your seat belt. We are about to start.  
Ryou: Hey she's hot.  
Everyone looks at Ryou strangely.  
Ryou: What? You guys have to admit she is.  
Yami: Yeah. I have to admit that.  
Mai: (smacks Ryou on the back of the head)  
Ryou: Ow..Do you love doing that to people?  
Mai: Only to the dumb ones.  
Ryou: ...  
The planes engine began the propellers were turned on. Tea was sitting next to Yami. Ryou was next to Mai, Serenity and Ryouka were together, Yugi was next to Seto, Joey was sitting next to Mai on the next row.  
  
Ryouka: Oh when I get to Egypt. Im going to kill Marik!  
Serenity: You going to have towait 2 days, remember he has that meeting?  
Ryouka: Yeah well after those 2 days. Im going to kill him.  
Joey: We'll your going to have to wait. Its going to be a looong ride.  
Ryouka: (pulls out her deck and whispers) While I wait i might as well cause some havoc. (smirks)  
  
~~~~  
  
Like? Well PLEASE R/R! This chapter took the longest for me to write because I got a few writers block. -_-; but not worries all I'm back on track! 


	18. A plane ride to hell! Er I mean Egypt!

I.Do.NOT.Own.YGO!!!  
  
CDMG: (smirks at Yami who is still tied) Now that will teach you.  
  
Yami: ___  
  
CDMG: Well hope you liked last chapter. Here's the next!  
  
Mysterious Person#1: Hold it.  
  
CDMG: (instantly locks her plushies in her vault) No more ripping their heads off!  
  
Mysterious Person#1: heheh (clears throat) I mean Mwhahahahaha...  
  
CDMG: Who are you?  
  
Mysterious Person#2: He is the all evil mysterious person#1.  
  
CDMG: Do you think I didn't know that? (pulls on his cloak)  
  
Mysterious Person#1: Hey! Let go!!   
  
CDMG: O_O YOU!!! (looks at Mysterious Person#2) Then thats means your.....  
  
Yami: (muffles) O_O;;  
  
(A.N: Ok when they enter Egypt its going to look different. meaning there will be street markets and stuff. Also some casinos. A mix of both. If anyone of you live there you can give me some info so my story doesn't give the wrong information. I did find a good site but it doesn't tell me enough. And if you guys have any ideas [If you want] can share them.)  
~  
The ride seemed to be really long. Joey's stomache was growling (as usual). The movie that was premiering was some forgeign love movie involving a crook, falling in love with the richest lady in the world, he pulls off to be the richest man winning the girls heart...Ryouka found this movie to be interesting and familiar. Even though she didn't understand a single word. Tea was starting to fall asleep, laying her head on Yami's shoulder. Mai who in the other hand saw this. A plan came to her mind.   
  
Mai: Um Yami?  
  
Yami: (Admiring his dueling cards) Hmm?  
  
Mai: How about you and Ryou switch seats?  
  
Ryou: (who heared this) Mai, Why?  
  
Mai: Well, I know you like Tea. And I think it would be better this way.  
  
Ryou: (blushing) I-I  
  
Yami: Well...(looks at Tea) She is sleeping.  
  
Mai: (Gets up and pulls Yami off)  
  
Yugi: HEY!  
  
Tea: (still sleeping) Huh...(lightly snores)   
  
Group: -___-;  
Everyone watches the blonde pull the multicolored hair boy off his seat. Ryou reluctant to stand up took Yami's seat. His face was crimson.  
  
Yami took a seat next to Mai glancing out the window. Inside his head he was thinking.  
  
Serenity was watching the movie as well, her eye's watered from the sad scenes of the movie. Ryouka gave a sweatdrop to Serenity's behavior. She decided to keep quiet due to she still felt a little nervous around Joey's sister. Inside her gut she was still the menacing Bakura.  
  
Seto couldn't help but look at Serenity once in a while. He had decided that he would try to get along with her brother for once.  
  
Just then the flight attendent came down the valley with the stroller of food. Joey grinned  
  
Joey: YEAH FOOD!  
  
Everyone looks at Joey sweatdropping.  
  
Joey: I mean..(whispers) yeah food!  
  
Flight Attendent: (Passes a tray of food to Joey with a smile) Here you go cutie.  
  
Joey: Teehehe  
  
Mai: -___-; 'He acts so much like a child...'  
  
Flight attendent: (Gives more food to Ryouka, Seren and the other characters)  
  
A fat man walked down the valley, he had just came back from the bathroom.  
  
Fatman: Excuse me.  
  
Flight Attendent: Your going to have to wait sir.  
  
Fatman: No. (tries to walk passed the flight attendent pushing her on top of an old man.)  
  
Oldman: Hehe hey there sexy.  
  
Fatman: (accidently falls on Ryouka) O____O;;;  
  
Serenity: (takes of earphones sweatdropping at Ryouka) You ok there?  
  
Ryouka: (trying to breath) No.. (gasps) get (breathes) Off! (shoves the man off making him fall on the floor)  
  
Everyone in the plane is whispering and laughing. The fat man gets up.   
  
Fatman: What rude manners!  
  
Ryouka: Gee where have I heard that before?  
  
Serenity: The bus stop when that lady hit you with her purse.  
  
Ryouka: oh..  
  
Tea: (wakes up yawning) What did I miss?  
  
Ryou: Oh nothing really, just that a large man sat on Ryouka.  
  
Tea: (looks at Ryou)  
  
Ryou: What?  
  
Tea: How are you sitting here? (blushing)  
  
Ryou: (looks at the floor blinking) Mai made me..  
  
Tea: Oh.  
  
Joey: Awww look at the widdle couple! (smiles at Tea and Ryou who are slinking down their chairs turning red.)  
  
Seto: Aw look at the little puppy staring at the flight attendents butt.  
  
Flight attendent: O_O;  
  
Joey: I was not!  
  
Mai: JOEY!  
  
Seto: Not you, I mean Yugi.  
  
Yami: Yugi!  
  
Yugi: _'  
  
Person: Well what do you know!  
  
Yami: Oh ra...  
  
Pegasus: Who that I would see you all here! (sits on Yami's lap)  
  
Yami: O__O;  
  
Ryouka: (is cracking up)  
  
Pegasus: Yami-Boy! You own me a rematch (wink, wink)  
  
Flight attendent: Excuse me Mr. Maximillion your going to have to back to your seat.  
  
Pegasus: No, thanks im quite comfy.  
  
Yami: Im not. (pushes him off)  
  
Pegasus: (hits floor face first, butt is facing Yami) Oof!  
  
Yami: (closed eyes) Iv'e seen the worst thing ever. Ra I think I am blind!  
  
Seto: Um, your eyes are closed.  
  
Yami: (opens eyes) Oh.  
  
Tea and Ryou: (sweatdrops)  
  
Flight attendent: WILL YOU PLEASE SIT DOWN! (forces Pegasus on an empty seat next to Joey.  
  
Joey: What!? NO!  
  
Flight Attendent: No butt staring, sitting on other people. Keep your heineys on the chairs with your seatbelts on and EAT YOUR DAMN FOOD! (pratically has a vain popping in her head)  
  
Everyone: (does so)  
  
~~~  
  
Still in the plane everyone grows tired. Joey in the other hand tries to stay awake (note that Pegasus was sitting next to him)  
Tea's head is laid on Ryou's shoudler. She was once again asleep. Serenity was looking out the window staring out into the dark clouds. 8 hours until they land. The whole ride became quiet after the flight attendent had yelled at them for misbehaving.  
  
Ryouka: (standing up)  
  
Serenity: (whispers) Where are you going?  
  
Ryouka: My ass hurts from sitting, im walking around.  
  
Pegasus: (has a cup of wine on one hand while his other hand in on Joey's lap.  
  
Joey: (slowly lifts his hand placing it back on Pegasus's arm rest) .... (shudders)   
  
~  
  
The night passed and only a couple more hours until they land. Everyone began to wake up.  
  
Yugi: Anyone know where the Egyptian Inn is?  
  
Seto: I do. When we land just follow me I know Egypt like the back of my hand.  
  
Pegasus: I know where too! Iv'e been there when Shadi shoved that millenium eye in me!  
  
Serenity: Oh! Which reminds me. (pulls out eye) Here Ryouka.  
  
Pegasus: MY EYE!  
  
Joey: Ewww sis!  
  
Mai: How can you touch that??  
  
Ryouka: Oh relax people, it's been sterilized.  
  
Joey: But still...NASTY!  
  
Serenity: (tosses it on Joey's lap, giggling)  
  
Joey: O_O get it off! (tosses it in the air)  
  
Ryouka: Joey! I need that! (unbuckled seatbelt walking down the valley, looking for the eye)  
  
Joey: (Gives a nervous laugh) My bad.  
  
Pegasus: (puts arms around Joey) Its not your fault, Joey-Boy.  
  
Joey: For sakes man! Im NOT gay!! (Elbows Pegasus on chest)  
  
Pegasus: Ohh Joey!  
  
Joey: Thats it! (gets out of seat and walks away)  
  
Meanwhile Ryouka is still looking for the millenium eye. Suddenly some guy pinches Ryouka's butt,  
  
Guy: Hey there pretty thang.  
  
Ryouka: Touch me one more time and I'll send you to the shadow realm.  
  
Guy: (moves finger down her arms) Heh (winks)  
  
Ryouka: I warned you. (A light flashes in the plane and the guy sitting on the chair was gone) Anyone else? (looks around a bit angry)  
  
Everyone looks away quickly resuming to what they were doing.  
  
Ryouka: I thought so.  
  
Pegasus: (looking for Joey) Joey-Boooooyy!!!   
  
Man: Go sit down!  
  
Pegasus: Make me.  
  
Man: (stands up tp show his muscular body, he is 3 inches taller then Pegasus)  
  
Pegasus: .... Um..I lost my contacts. (Quickly walks off the opposite direction)  
  
Man: Heh.  
  
~~~  
  
Ryouka: FOUND IT! (reaches under a chair redeeming to get her item)  
  
Pegasus: (not noticing Ryouka accidently kicks her) Oops sorry!  
  
Ryouka: (Makes the item move farther away) OW! (gets up) Watch were your going.  
  
P/A: Please fasten your seatbelts all, we will be landing in the next 6 minutes. Thank you.  
  
Pegasus: Oh thats my cue. (walks off with arms on his thighs)  
  
Ryouka: O.o; 'Not even I walk like that...'  
  
A little child looks down and see's the item. "Bally!" She shoutes while unbuckling her seatbelt she takes the item. The mother tells her child to get back on her seat. So the child did. The red headed child tosses the millenium item in the air, laughing. Ryouka notices this and curses in her head. She walks around to where the child walk. The mother was resting her eyes for a few minutes with the earphones on. The other people didn't notice Ryouka, due to they were getting ready to land.  
  
Ryouka: Give me that item...please.   
  
Child: Nuh uh, mines!  
  
Ryouka: No Mine!  
  
Child: (sticks tounge out) Bad girl!  
  
Ryouka: I'm not going to listen to a mere mortal like you.  
  
Mother: (churns her head to Ryouka and her daughter) Excuse me but what are you doing?  
  
Ryouka: That little brat has my item.  
  
Mother: Well she found it and its her now.  
  
Ryouka: (grabs eye) Its mine!  
  
Mother: Don't grab things from children!!   
  
Child: (begins to wail) MOMMY SHE STOLE MY TOY!  
  
Everyone in the plane looks back at Ryouka and the child.  
  
Mother: Give that back! She's only 4!  
  
Ryouka: Oh be quiet. (walks off)  
  
Mother: (gasps) My word!  
  
~  
  
P/A: We are ready to land please take your seats. We are facing alittle turbulance. Thank you.  
  
Just as Ryouka almost reached her seat. The plane hits alittle turbulance. She tips over to the side gripping onto a chair one again Ryouka holds on to random seats holding her balance.The plane once again shakes.  
  
Ryouka: 'Dear Ra STOP THAT!!!'  
  
~~  
The planes wheel come out. While it begins to go lower. Ryouka FINALLY made it to her seat. She quickly buckled up holding tightly on the arm rest.   
  
From outside the wheels sqreached against the hot cement of Egypt.  
  
Tea glanced out the window in awe. The skies were dark hue of blue. It was 8:00 in the morning.  
  
Tea: (looks out window) It's so beautiful..  
  
Ryou: (looks at Tea) I know.  
  
Tea: (Smiles while blushing)  
  
Serenity: I'm so glad that we are here..  
  
~  
  
Ishizu: MARIK!  
  
Marik: (groans, turning sideways on the bed) I don't want to go to school... (snores)  
  
Ishizu: (sighs) I know!   
  
Ishizu walks into the kitchen getting a cup if iced water, she walks back carrying it to Marik's bedroom. A grin appears on her lips as she pours it on Marik's head.  
  
Marik: Cold!!! (jumps up from the bed)  
  
Ishizu: (innocently smiles) Get dressed, we have to go that two day meeting. (walks to the door) Oh hey have you found that book yet?  
  
Marik: No..  
  
Ishizu: (sighs) Maybe we should just forget it.  
  
Marik: Even if something did happen, Couldn't Bakura call?  
  
Ishizu: Did you ever leav him a phone number?  
  
Marik: Um..no.  
  
~  
  
Everyone began to grab there things. Seto's duffle bag was the largest.   
  
Joey: What did you bring in there, Kaiba?  
  
Seto: Sunblock, sunglasses, comfy walking shoes, camera, clothes, and my computer.  
  
Serenity: Did you have to bring your computer?  
  
Seto: Yes.  
  
Joey: (looks at Serenity) Now remember sis, dont over do thing in your condition.  
  
Serenity: -_-; Joey im ok. They removed the arm bandage before I signed out of the hospital. They know I'm here.  
  
Joey: But still. Becareful.   
  
Serenity: Yeah yeah I know.  
  
Follwing eachother out the door. Ryouka was last to leave. The mother who had argued with her earlier about taking the item from her daughters hand knocked her aside. Ryouka fumed at this but redeemed to stay calm. She slowly walked after the group.  
  
As soon as they reach the airport they see many people wearing shorts and tank-tops walked around carrying luggages.   
  
Serenity: How are we going to get there if no one is picking us up?  
  
Seto: I guess we can rent a car.  
  
Yugi: Where can we do that?  
  
Yami: Let me ask some one! (looks around and taps a lady on the shoulder)  
  
Lady: aywa?  
  
Yami: Huh?  
  
Lady: (blinks)  
  
Ryouka: She speaks Egyptian dumbass.  
  
Yami: Iv'e been dead for 5000 years..My Egyptian is really rusty.  
  
Ryouka: (sighs) Let me try. (taps another persons shoulder)  
  
Man: Yes?  
  
Ryouka: You speak english?  
  
Man: Thats the lauguage im speaking right now.  
  
Yugi: Ask where car rentals are!  
  
Ryouka: Oh where are the car rentals?  
  
Man: I am only a tourist here.  
  
Ryouka: (scoffs) No wonder your only speaking english..  
  
Serenity: Were going no where by standing here. Who speaks arabic?  
  
Ryouka: Iv'e read some stuff on it. Let me try one more time.  
  
A 15 year old girl with long black hair walks towards the group. Her emerald eyes shine, while looking at the group.  
  
Girl: sabah el-kheir (good morning), esmi Kairi (My name is Kairi)  
  
Yami: (Looks at Kairi.) Um..Do we know you?  
  
Kairi: Oh..I am sorry. My name is Kairi. I'm a friend of Ishizu Ishtar.  
  
Yugi: Oh great! Can you help us?  
  
Kairi: (smiles) That is why I am here. If you need help I will be around.  
  
Ryou: Great, Can you tell us where we can rent a car?  
  
Kairi: No need for that. Ishizu sent a limo for you 9.  
  
Yugi: Alright!  
  
Kairi: Follow me! (walks off)  
  
Everyone grabs there things heading exiting the airport doors. As soon as they all reach outside the heat waves. Seto pulled out his sunglasses putting them on his blue eyes. Kairi opens the door, smiling while letting everyone enter the limo.  
  
Kairi: There is airconditioning in here. So you can relax while the limo driver takes you to the CairoTel Hotel.  
  
Mai: Sounds really nice.  
  
Kairi: Oh it is.  
  
Tea: You know maybe tonight Serenity, Mai me and you Kairi can go clubbing!  
  
Joey: No! Serenity is NOT going!  
  
Serenity: Not this again...  
  
Mai: (Whispers to Serenity) Don't worry. Tonight your coming with us.  
  
Serenity: (smiles) Ok.  
  
TBC..  
  
~~~~  
  
DONE! Not much of a cliffhanger eh? Well next chapter is that they head to the CairoTel Hotel. Iv'e found a really good website that can help me alot with the information! ^_^. My arabic sucks badly, so thats why iv'e used the sites translation. (nervous laugh)  
  
Well please review! 


	19. Made it! Ryou gets alittle stubborn

here is AGL stories. 1-4  
  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN YGO THE CHARACTERS TOYS AND MAGNA!  
  
Claimer: I own kairi.  
  
Now I know that some of you are confused about the coupling, don't worry your not the only one.   
  
Serenity likes Ryouka and Kaiba, kaiba likes Serenity and Ryouka, Ryouka likes Serenity or maybe kaiba....^_~ Just read and find out. The ending might be what you had expected. ^_^  
  
Ps. Im trying to make this chapter REALLY long because I want the next chapter to be the Tea/Ryou romance. In dedication to all those who loves Tea/Ryou romance ^__^  
  
~~~  
  
After a 1/2 hour drive from the airport, they had made it to the CairoTel Hotel. It was a large hotel with white cement walls. One the back was a large pool. Surrounding the Hotel was some beauty salons and some shopping centers. The Hotel was near the nile river and the pyramids of Giza. The nightclubs were 15 minutes downtown. Thats where the girls were planning to go. They had two days to relax and enjoy themselves before meeting up with Marik and his sister.  
  
The girls, Mai, Ryouka, Tea, Seren, and Kairi were first to enter the doors of the hotel. A gust of wind blew onto their faces. It was really fresh inside. Joey, Seto, Yugi, Ryou, Yami began to look around the foyer.  
  
There was this large statue of a princess. Joey stared at it with awe. Mai in the other hand noticed this. She knocked him in the back of the head causing him to push the statue.  
  
Kairi: WATCH OUT!   
  
Ryou: (rushes underneath to stop the statue from breaking) Its..(Tries to lift it up) Heavy!  
  
The manager comes running in, glad that Ryou had saved it!   
  
Manager: (helps Ryou to place it back) My dear.. That was close!  
  
Tea: (aproaches the manager) Whats so special about that statue?  
  
Manager: That is a magical statue..Whoever touches it gets whatever their hearts desire...It hasn't worked for me because there isn't anything I want.  
  
Serenity: Oh.. So thats what it is.  
  
Ryouka: To say the truth..Its really ugly.  
  
Manager: (gasps) How dare you say that!  
  
Seto: Come on people, It's just a peice of rock.   
  
Manager: Anyone who dares to give negative energy will be cursed!  
  
Seto: Too late, Already cursed with Joey here.  
  
Joey: WHAT!  
  
Serenity: (sweatdrop) Ok calm down Joey..Lets go to our rooms.  
  
Manager: For saving that statue I give this white haired boy a discount.  
  
Ryou: Hey! Lucky me! (^___^)  
  
Ryouka: Goody two shoes...  
  
Yami: How many rooms can we afford?  
  
Everyone looks at Seto, who sweatdrops.  
  
Seto: Im not going to pay.  
  
Serenity: Pllllease! (Puts on the puppy face that Mokuba does)  
  
Seto: Fine! (looks away and mumbles) Damn that cute face...  
  
Mai: (Pulls out a brochure.) Look! A cruise, we outta take Ryou and Tea there for some time alone. (nudges her arm)  
  
Tea and Ryou: (blushing like mad)   
  
Yugi: Well, they can go later. We have to now decide where we are going to stay.  
  
Seto: Were going to stay in this hotel that we are all in. Duh!  
  
Yugi: I know that I mean...Oh nevermind.  
  
Yami: One room is big enough for 5 people right?  
  
Manager: That is the correct.  
  
Seto: It can be me, Yami, Yugi Joey and Ryou.  
  
Ryouka: Uh yeah, forgetting about me?  
  
Yugi: Oh..  
  
Serenity: Well She's a girl. Ryouka can stay with us. Namely me, Mai, Tea and Kairi.  
  
Yami: Remember a week ago? She wasn't a girl then.  
  
Manager: O____O;  
  
Everyone 'cept Ryouka: (Sweatdrop)  
  
Yami: I mean...Look theres a tour for the tombs, Yugi lets go!!!   
  
Yugi: Im really tired, how about tommorow Yami?  
  
Yami: Aww..fine..  
  
Serenity: Hmm golfing? Mans game to get along with others..Joey and Seto thats what you both need.  
  
Seto and Joey: O___O WHAT!? (looks at eachother) NO WAY!  
  
Manager: Umm..why not I just seto you people in your rooms. White haired boy gets half price!  
  
Ryou: ^___^  
  
All the guys mumble something under their breath. The co. Walks to the sign in desk where they put in their names. The manager handed Tea the key to the girls room and another key to Seto for the guy. Kairi led them all up the elevator into their rooms. (which happened to be across from eachother)  
  
Kairi: well here we are!  
  
Serenity: Well lets head on in.  
  
The guys turn to the girls and vice versa.   
  
Seto; Why couldn't I have my own room?  
  
Joey: Because it'll cost extra thats why!  
  
Seto: I'd rather pay extra then stay here with you.  
  
Ryou: Will you two stop fighting!  
  
Everyone turns to Ryou. who was fuming.  
  
Ryou: You two act like litle children, now I want your butts inside your rooms NOW!  
  
Withthat Tea, Serenity, Kairi, Mai and Ryouka rushed into their rooms. The same for Yami, Yugi Joey and Seto. The sounds of two door slamming could be heard echoing from the end of the halls. Ryou who was left behind blinked.   
  
Ryou: HEY! (runs in his room)  
  
~  
  
After a few hours passed the girls were secretly pampering up to go clubbing. Tea wore a jean skirt and matching halter top. Serenity had on black capris and a blue sleeveless top, Mai in the other hand wore her usual short purple skirt and white belly top. She had her purple vest over the white fabric. Ryouka didn't really want to go on account of that she didn't want to dance around like a skanky person. But all the girls jumped on her forcing her to get dressed, so as usual the white haired tombrobber had no choice. Kairi wore the short red skirt and black spaghetti strap top.  
  
Meanwhile in the guys room, Yami and Yugi were going to the tombs. The pharoh wanted to see what it looked like in the past. maybe it would click his mind about the past.  
  
Joey didn't want to stay behind alone with Seto, so he had decided to go golfing. He was unaware that Kaiba had planned to go to...  
  
Ryou planned to stay at the hotel and relax.   
  
~In the girls room~*~  
  
It was now 5:00 in the after noon. Tea peeked her head out the door just to make sure the guys weren't outside there door. She nodded her head to signal the girls that it was safe.  
  
The 5 girls ran out of the room down the hall quickly, almost knocking into a few people. They cursed in Egyptian that only Kairi understood. She laughed to herself at them.  
  
before they left kairi had called the limo back. It was now waiting outside.  
  
Just as they reached the front doors. Mai called out,   
  
Mai: WAIT!!   
  
Everyone stops and turned to her,  
  
Tea: What's wrong???  
  
Mai: Look, Joey's out there.  
  
Serenity: uh oh..Were going to get caught!  
  
Tea: hide! (quickly she pushed everyone behind a van.)  
  
Joey walks by whistling a tune, over his shoulder he is carrying a golf bag with clubs. Just as he goes in, from the other doors Kaiba comes out. He too is holding golf clubs. Kaiba walks into another limo. Just as he closes the door, the black car begins to drive off. Unaware that, that limo was meant for Joey.  
  
Kairi: You don't think that he is going golfing with Joey, right?"  
  
Serenity: two people who hate eachother with all there hearts..holding golf clubs? maybe I should go with Joey and make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid..  
  
Tea: Don't worry about it. Ryou might be going with him.  
  
Serenity: Yeah your right.  
  
Ryouka: I for once WANT to see Kaiba get smacked on the head with a club. (smirks) That would be more entertaining then dancing in a club full of sweaty people.  
  
Serenity: hehe thats true.  
  
Mai and Tea: Seren!  
  
Serenity: What?  
  
Kairi: Would you want something like that to happen to your boyfriend?  
  
Serenity: (ponders) Hmm  
  
Ryouka: Oh for Ra's sake! Do you need to think?  
  
Serenity: (Glares at Ryouka) Don't give me that  
  
Ryouka: Fine.  
  
Mai: You guys....Can we go now?  
  
Kairi: Yeah (peeks out) It's safe to leave now.  
  
FINALLY! The 5 rush away from behind the van. They make it in time to the limo just before Joey comes out. He stands on the side walk dumbfounded.  
  
Joey: Hey, where's my limo!!!!  
  
~  
  
Ryou turns around to see Yami and Yugi carrying a large bag with sun block on their nose.  
  
Yami was wearing khakis and a blue t-shirt. Yugi was wearing the same thing. They looked so much the same..well, except the size..  
  
Ryou: Where are you two chaps going?  
  
Yami: Yugi and I are going to the tombs to see some hieroglyphics-  
  
Yugi: I wanna see some dead bodies!!  
  
Yami: Yes my dear aibou, we will see some dead bodies. (Stands behind Yugi and points, Yami then rotates his index finger on the side of his head)  
  
Ryou: (sweatdrops) Well, hope you don't get lost..  
  
Yugi: We won't. (smiles sweetly and turns to Yami) Yami just to make sure I better hold your hand.  
  
Yami: Aibou!!! (pouts) I'm not a child..I'm 4985 years older then you.  
  
Yugi: Yeah but youv'e got the brain of a 6 year old.  
  
Yami: Do not!  
  
Yugi: Do too!  
  
Yami: (Lifts hand in front of Yugi) Talk to the hand.  
  
Yugi:Where did you get that?  
  
Yami: Mai.  
  
Yugi: Oh..Figures..  
  
Ryou: Oi! (pushes Yugi and yami our the door he smiles sweetly at them as they reached the hall.) Hope you have fun and don't stay out too late, good bye! (closes door)  
  
Ryou: Now that I'm all alone..I will do something that i have never done before... (A.N: DON"T THINK THAT PEOPLE!!!) ...I know!!! I can run around the hotel in my boxers!   
  
~   
  
The girls had already made it to the club. It was an outside joint with pumped up music. There were alot of hot topless guys walking around underneath the dark skies. Mai and Kairi were pratically drooling. Tea and Serenity sweatdropped at them both. They both walked off leaving Ryouka behind with two opened jawed girls. The white haired girl blinked,   
  
Ryouka: (thinking) By Ra I am not staying with those two guy obsessed girls.. (walks off after Tea and Serenity)  
  
~  
  
Kaiba's limo stopped by the gold course. He walked out and looked around. There was no sign of those losers. Or so he thought.  
  
Joey: KAIBA!  
  
Kaiba: (turns around wide eyed) NO!  
  
Joey: NO!  
  
Kaiba: What are YOU doing here?!?!?!  
  
Joey: Me? YOU STOLE MY LIMO!  
  
Kaiba: Did not!!  
  
Joey: Did too! Someone saw you go in it!!  
  
Kaiba: (shrugs) Still. GET OUT!  
  
Joey: No. It's a free town.  
  
Kaiba: Were not in a town. Were in a city.  
  
Joey.... Just leave me alone. (pulls out golf clubs) Now stay 10 feet away from me or else I will be forced to use weaponary.  
  
Kaiba: (Takes out his clubs) Same here.   
  
~  
  
Guy#1: Hey sexy! (placed his arm over Mai's)  
  
Mai: Well hey to you too. (winks)  
  
Serenity: (whispers to Mai) Don't you like Joey?  
  
Mai: Yeah but alittle fun won't kill.  
  
Tea: WHOOHOO! (dances on the table while a bunch of guys whoot at her.  
  
Ryouka, Kairi, Serenity and Mai sweatdrop. It already been one hour and already Tea was dancing on the table. She was moving her hips while facing her back to the guys.  
  
She turns around and waves to the girls.  
  
Tea: Come up it's fun!!!  
  
Mai: Er...  
  
Ryouka: No.  
  
Serenity: Thanks.  
  
Kairi: OK!  
  
Ryouka, Mai and Serenity: (anime fall)  
  
Tea: Come on Seren! Shakw what your mother gave you!!  
  
Serenity: (turing red)  
  
A tall blonde guys walks to Seren, he gives on the cheesiest smiles.  
  
Blondy: Hey there sexy, whats your name?  
  
Serenity: Tanya.  
  
Blondy: Well, my name is Zack..Wasn't that girl calling you Seren?  
  
Serenity: Oh..uh..She's drunk. (Smiles)  
  
Ryouka: (growing anamused by Zack.) So..Zack. You look familiar..Where have I seen you before?  
  
Zack: Well, I have been on Teen Magazine.  
  
Ryouka: No no...I KNOW! Didn't I see on those dog food commercials? You were playing the dog!  
  
Zack: ..... (Walks away)  
  
Serenity: Bakura!  
  
Ryouka: What? I don't like him.  
  
Mai: Just because you like her it doesn't mean that you can decide who she likes or who she hates!  
  
Ryouka: (turns red) Thanks for reminding me Mai! I wasn't doing that because I like her..I was doing that because she has a boyfriend, in case you forgot!  
  
Serenity: You still like me?  
  
Ryouka: Er..  
  
All a Familiar guy walk to Mai, Tea, Kairi and Ryouka.  
  
Guy#1: Hey sexy ladies...Wait..Where have I seen your before...? (looks at Ryouka) ITS YOU!  
  
Ryouka: (looks at guy#1) ITS YOU!  
  
Guy#1: (known as mike. ^_~) uhh....... Gotta go! (rushes off)  
  
(A.N: Remember him? If you don't read chapter 3)  
  
Kairi: ...Should I ask what that was about..?  
  
Mai: No.  
  
Tea: Don't bother...  
  
Ryouka: Uhh (clears throat) I'm going to get a drinik, later! (walks off quickly)  
  
Serenity: .....? (sighs)  
  
Mai: Ok..This is going quite unexpected.  
  
Tea:I agree, (looks at Kairi) What is there to do here?  
  
Kairi: Well, there is karaoke, dancing, and alot of cute guys. (^___^)  
  
Mai: Kairi...  
  
~  
  
Joey: (Trying to hit the ball, but unlucky for him he kept missing it 6 times already) Crap! __  
  
Seto: (Chuckling) Aww the little doggy can't hit the ball?  
  
Joey: Oh be quiet.  
  
Seto: Let's see. NO!  
  
Joey: (Growls) I'm warning you Kaiba!  
  
Seto: Oh your warning me? (tosses his golf club over his back) What are you going to do? (rolls of his sleeve)  
  
Joey: Oh I'll tell you what I'm going to do! (tosses club over his head, causing it to go flying in the air and hitting an old person on the head)  
  
Old Person: (Falls) Oof!  
  
Joey: (Tackles Kaiba)  
  
Seto: What the- (Falls) GET OFF ME!!!!  
  
Joey: NOO!! (starts attacking him)  
  
Seto: (Kicks Joey where it hurts.)  
  
Joey: O____O (falls over to the side.)  
  
Owner: (runs to the scene) Are you two crazy!? Get out of my golf course before you cause the authorities to come!  
  
Seto: (Stands up) Do you have any idea who I am?!  
  
Owner: No. But I know that your an disgusting tourist with no brain!!!  
  
Seto: (gasps) I'll have you know that I am Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp in Domino! The richest 17 year old!  
  
Owner: (rolls eyes) Yeah, whatever you say, dumbass. Get out!  
  
Joey: (stands up) Make (groans) us!  
  
Joey and Seto were tossed out of the golf course. They both glared daggers at eachother.  
  
Seto: See what you've done!  
  
Joey: Oh be quiet. (looks away)  
  
Seto: I don't even know how Serenity is related to you.  
  
Joey: I don't know how she can even stand you! I would kill myself if she ever went out with you.  
  
Seto:(Smirks.)  
  
Joey: (notices Seto's smile) What are you grinning about?  
  
Seto: Serenity and I are already a couple.  
  
Joey: (Pauses) WHAT!?!?!?!   
  
Quickly a flock of birds fly out of the tree's.  
  
~  
  
From the club Serenity's ears perked, she looked over to Mai.  
  
Serenity: I thought that I just heard Joey.  
  
Mai: No, hun, thats just your imagination.  
  
Serenity: Oh.  
  
~  
  
Ryou: (Wearing his boxers while dancing around the motel room, while listening to 'Good Charlotte Boys and Girls': GIRLS DON'T LIKE BOYS! GIRLS LIKE CARDS AND MONEY BOYS WILL LAUGH AT GIRLS WHEN THEY'RE NOT FUUUUUNNY!!!!!!  
  
All of a sudden someone was knocking at the door. Ryou took a flip over the coffee table. (X_x)  
  
Ryou: Y-Yes?  
  
Someone: Are you ok!? Your not dieing in there are you!?  
  
Ryou: (-____-;)(Sweatdrop)  
  
~  
  
Joey: (in the limo with Kaiba) I can't Believe that she's going out with YOU!  
  
Seto: Believe it.  
  
Joey: (mumbles under his breath) She is soooo grounded...  
  
Just as both Joey and Seto made it to the hotel, Joey rushed into the stairs. He didn't want to wait for the elevator door to open. Seto walked in cooly and calm. He pressed on the elevator button and suddenly ot opened. He stepped in and pressed floor level number 16.   
  
~  
  
Tea: (covering her ears) The musics to loud! I think I should go home now!!  
  
Mai: ...What??  
  
Serenity: Can't hear you!  
  
Tea: (Just relized that they were standing near the loud speakers.) (-___-;)  
  
~  
  
While Joey was still running up the stairs, Seto was already at his door. He pulled out the key and unlocked it. His eyes widened as he saw Ryou wearing only his boxers while dancing to punk music. The white haired boy stopped in his tracks as he finally noticed Kaiba.  
  
Seto: ....Should I ask?  
  
Ryou: (__)  
  
Seto: Maybe I shouldn't...(slowly closes the door and backs away) 'What a weirdo...'  
  
Ryou: (in the room and thinking) 'What a weirdo...'  
  
Joey made it the the 16th floor. He ran down and pratically fell in front of the girls room. Seto was standing there staring down at him.  
  
Joey: (knocks on the door)  
  
Seto: Maybe you should stand up, wheeler, You look like a pathetic dog down there.  
  
Joey: (breathes) Well, you (breathes) look like an (breathes) an ass..(breaths) Oh wait! (breathes) nevermind!!!!  
  
Seto: (blinks) 'Had wheeler just dissed me?!'  
  
Joey smirked, while standing up slowly.  
  
Joey: What? Cat got your tounge? (smirks while knocing on the door harder.) Seren! OPEN UP!!! (knocks harder) SERENITY WHEELER OPEN THE DOOR!! (Busts the door open and relizes that the girls aren't there.)  
  
~  
  
Yugi: Yami, it's this way!!  
  
Yami: Not it isn't my little aibou. (points the the right) It's right over here!  
  
Yugi: (sighes) Yami....  
  
Unfortunatley Yami and Yugi got lost a while back, they were both walking around trying to look for the tourist and the group. A faint light glow on the hieroglyphics on the wall; It looked as if they were going round in circles.  
  
Yugi: We're never going to get out of here aren't we?   
  
Yami: (tries to think of something to say) No. (rephrases on what he said.) I mean YES!  
  
Yugi: .....  
  
~  
  
Kairi had drank too much, she walked slowly to the others girls while clutching on to her stomache.  
  
Tea: Whats with you Kairi?  
  
Kairi: Sick...(Covers mouth)  
  
Ryouka: Looks like she drank too much.  
  
Mai: =/  
  
Tea: Well, we should leave now it's getting pretty late.  
  
Ryouka: And this music is annoying..What do you call this crap?  
  
Mai: It's called trance.  
  
Kairi: I'm going to leave now...  
  
Serenity: Yeah us too. (smiles) Come on Kairi as soon as we get back you can go to sleep right away.  
  
Tea, Mai, Kairi, Serenity and even Ryouka began to walk back to the parking lot. That was where their limo was waiting.   
  
~  
  
Yugi: Thats it Yami!  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Yugi: Your going to listen to me whether you like it or not!  
  
Yami: Ok shortstuff, spill.  
  
Yugi: =/  
  
Yami: Well? Aibou I'm waiting..  
  
Yugi: I always have to listen to you now it's time for you to listen to me! Got it?!  
  
Yami: Yep.  
  
Yugi: Ok. Follow me I think I know the way. (walks away)  
  
Yami: (sighs) Very well.. (Follows Yugi)  
  
In the darkness of the tombs Yami and Yugi went down different directions.. Yugi was first to relize that he was alone.  
  
Yugi: (whisperes) Yami...? (squints eyes trying to see more clearly in the dark) Yami!  
  
Yami: Yugi? (looks around and and hits his head on the low rocky ceiling) owwww  
  
Yugi: YAMI!!?!?!?!  
  
A groaning sound came from down the empty tombs, which caused a shiver to go up Yugi's spine.  
  
Yugi: O______O YAMI!?!?! (waves hands in front of him while running down the tombs) YAMI!!! (suddenly flips on the floor.) ow....  
  
Again the moan echoed again. Yugi stood up and leaned to the wall, his eyes were widened in fear.  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHH PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! IM STILL A VIRGIN!  
  
The noise stops, Yugi could feel it's presence in front of him. The figure stepped forward revealing its self in the small light that shined though a crack.  
  
Yami: Your still a virgin?  
  
Yugi: (opens eyes) Err.....  
  
Yami: (Lips form a smile, he then starts laughing)  
  
Yugi: (Sweatdrop) Yami....?  
  
Yami: Oh my Ra!!! That is the funniest thing you have said all through this trip!!!!!! (clutches his stomache substaining himself from passing out)  
  
Yugi: (Fumes) YAMI!!!!  
  
Yami: hehehehehe!  
  
Yugi: Aren't you a virgin?!?!  
  
Yami: (pauses and blinks) I...Have no idea.....  
  
Yugi: -_____-;;;;  
  
Tourist: (walks in with lantern.) Oh there you two are! (sighs) 'These monkeys heads...Almost got me fired' (puts on sweet smile) I'm glad that you are ok.   
  
Yugi: Huh? Oh! Sorry my..er..Brother got lost and I was..um...Wasn't paying attention so we got lost together.  
  
Tourist: Well lets get you back before I get in trouble.  
  
Yami: K!  
  
Tourist: (leads them out.) You know.  
  
Yugi and Yami: Yes?  
  
Tourist: (turns around quickly with lantern glowing enderneath her chin, which gives her the scary look) If you EVER and I mean EVER come back here again, I will make sure I leav you here in the tombs with the dead corpses...GOT IT?!  
  
Yami and Yugi: (nodding there heads in agreement)  
  
~~~  
  
Tea, Kairi, Serenity, Mai were laughing and giggling. Ryouka was quiet the whole ride. She grew more impatient and wondered when Marik was going to turn her back.  
  
Joey: SEREN!?!?! (runs in front of her fuming) Didn't I say no clubs?!  
  
Serenity: I-  
  
Joey: And whats this?! You AND Kaiba!?  
  
Serenity: I- (Pauses) How'd you know?  
  
Joey: That brown haired dolt told me!  
  
Serenity: Tea told you?  
  
Tea: (Pauses) What!?  
  
Joey: .... NO! Kaiba.  
  
Serenity: Oh...Oooooh!! (smiles) OK! (walks by him quickly)  
  
Joey: Ahem, I'm not done here.  
  
Serenity: (walks into her room)  
  
Joey: Didn't you hear me?! IM NOT DONE!  
  
Mai: (brushes past Joey) Oh pip down hun, some people here want sleep  
  
Joey: (blushes) I-  
  
Tea: Yeah Joey! You have to learn to keep quiet, (Smiles and walks into her room)  
  
Ryouka and Kairi walk by a speachless Joey. There Kairi closed the door on a dumbfounded blonde. He stood out there until Ryou came out.  
  
Ryou: Oh Joey, I knew It sounded like you. (smiles) Aren't you tired?  
  
Joey: No. (crosses arms)  
  
Ryou: I ordered Pizza, you sure you don't wanna come in?  
  
Joey: (pauses) ok! (walks in his room.  
  
Ryou: (^_^) 'Knew that would work'  
  
~  
  
Not much of a cliff hanger, huh? Well, since I've been doing that alot I wanted to stop here. ^_^ Next chapter will have the Tea/Ryou romance and also some Pegasus bashing ^___^   
  
Since I'm so nice I'll give ya the summary for the next chapter.  
  
Summary for chapter 20: Mai, Kairi and a forced Ryouka planned a quick trip to a cruise for Tea an Ryou. Just as they both get there, Pegasus is on the boat with them!? What will they do!?!?!? (In dedication to Kaz! Who loves that couple ^_^)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_______^ 


	20. Boat ride

Hey I bet that you are all waiting for the Tea/Ryou chapter. ^_^ Well, I won't keep you in suspence any longer. But before I do I'll be quick as say that this chapter is Pegasus bashing!!!! (smirks) You'll see why.  
  
PS: DON'T OWN YGOOO!!!!!!!! (Smiles sweetly)  
  
Yugi: (Presses the 16th floor.) ....  
  
Yami: (sighs) you can't stay mad at me.  
  
Yugi: Wanna bet?  
  
Yami: I didn't mean to get us lost and kicked out of the pyramids.  
  
Yugi: Oh and after we got kicked, did you have to show your butt to the tourist guide from inside the limo? I mean how mature can you get Yami! Now your butt is going to be posted up in the newspaper in the morning.   
  
Yami: (pauses) Really?  
  
Yugi: (-___-;)  
  
The elevator shook causing both Yami and Yugi to fall. The lights went off causing everything to go darker.  
  
Yami: (Shakes Yugi quickly) Yugi! What happened!?!?  
  
Yugi: Relax Yami, the elevator just stopped.  
  
Yami: ..... Oh my ra! I'm going to die!!!! (pauses) Again!  
  
Yugi: Oh Yami.... (turns around and picks up the emergancy phone.)  
  
Voice: Hello?  
  
Yugi: Uh yeah, me and my ... crazy brother are trapped in an elevator.  
  
Voice: your going to have to wait until the morning. Sorry.  
  
Yugi: But-  
  
Yami: (Takes the phone) You dare to talk that way to my aibou!?  
  
Voice: Huh? I-  
  
yami: Shhh! Do not speak to the pharoh until you are spoken to! now listen here you lazy bafoon.. GET US OUT OF HERE!!!  
  
Voice: ..... What the heck have you been smoking?  
  
Yugi: Obviously cheap crack...  
  
Yami: YEAH! (pauses) YUGI!?!?  
  
~  
  
In the girls room Tea and Ryouka were fast asleep. Mai, Serenity and Kairi sat on there beds talking quietly.. Instantly Mai came up with the idea to Set Tea and Ryou up on a secret date in a small cruise which was to sail away in the morning.  
  
Serenity: Great idea..But how do we get Ryou on it?  
  
Mai: He's gullible. We'll just get Ryouka to get him to go.  
  
Ryouka: (eyes snap open) What!? (Sits up on the bed)   
  
Serenity: We want you to get Ryou to go on that cruise tommorow.  
  
Ryouka: Are you planning on getting rid of my aibou?! I know he may be girly but come on! His mom raised him wrong!  
  
Mai: Uh...We only want him on that cruise so we can get him and Tea alone.  
  
Ryouka: .... Oh. (Goes back to bed) ZzzzZZz  
  
Mai,Serenity,Kairi: (Sweatdrop)  
  
Kairi: Stands up and slaps Ryouka on the head.  
  
Ryouka: For Ra's sake!   
  
Kairi: (Curses at Ryouka in Egyptian)  
  
Ryouka: Hey! Don't think I didn't understand that!!!  
  
Kairi: (sways her hand underneath her chin and walks away)  
  
Ryouka: .... FINE! (Pulls covers off her and gets off the bed.) I'll talk to him now.  
  
Ryouka mumbled something underneath her breath. She opened her hotel door and walks across the hall. She knocked hard on the guys door.  
  
Joey: (turns over to his other side) No mommy...I don't want to eat cheese....  
  
Ryouka: (knocks on the door again)  
  
Seto: (Hugs pillow and smiles)  
  
Ryouka: DAMN IT OPEN UP!!  
  
Ryou: (Jumps up from his bed and falls over)  
  
Ryouka: Don't think I didn't hear that!!!  
  
From another room a girly voice: AWWW SHUT UP ALREADY!  
  
Ryouka: Come here and make me!  
  
All of a sudden a large man walked out of his door, he was bald with an arm full of tattoo's. He waslk about 4 inches taller then Ryouka.  
  
Ryouka: O_____O  
  
Ryou: (opens his door while rubbing his left eye) Ryouka?  
  
Ryouka: (pushes Ryou in and slams the door closed.) The hell!? That guy is pratically taller then Kaiba! What is he on? Steroids?!  
  
Ryou: Whatever...(walks back to the bed)  
  
Ryouka: Look I came here to ask you something.  
  
Ryou: Ask me tommorow! (goes back into bed)  
  
Ryouka: Don't you dare walk away from me!!  
  
Ryou: ZZzzzZZ  
  
Ryouka: Grrr. (pounces on Ryou on the bed)   
  
(A.N: Ok I am not into yaoi and this is NOT going to be a yaoi-ish chapter, lol sorry If I got you thinking there that moment. ^_^;)  
  
Ryou: (eyes widened) Ryouka?! (Whispers loud enough for Ryouka to hear.) get off me! You weigh a ton!  
  
Ryouka: Not until you listen!  
  
Ryou: Oh bloody hell...Yes?  
  
Ryouka: I want you to go on that cruise tommorow.  
  
Ryou: Why?  
  
Ryouka: Were all having dinner there. And you are going. You spent the whole day here and now you are going to go out.  
  
Ryou: I was planning to go to that art museum.  
  
Ryouka: No wonder you don't have a girlfriend.  
  
Ryou: Hey! Girls like art...  
  
Ryouka: Oh yeah? Like who?  
  
Ryou: .... Miho?  
  
Ryouka: (Slaps Ryou's cheek) That is no girl!   
  
Ryou: Owwwie. (Rubs cheek) Well neither are you but you don't see me complaining.  
  
Ryouka: ..... Shut up.  
  
Ryou: Ok I'll go on that cruise..On ONE condition.  
  
Ryouka: Yes?  
  
Ryou:I'll go if.... YOU GET BLOODY HELL OFF ME! (Pushes Ryouka off)  
  
Ryouka: (falls on the floor) @_@  
  
~  
  
To make everything more shorter, everything was going into plan. Yami and Yugi were still trapped in the elevator waiting for the resucers.While Ryou got ready Joey and Seto were fighting as usual.  
  
In the girls room. Tea was getting dressed. Mai chose some specific clothing which consisted of a short black skirt and red haltertoptop. She had a light baby blue jean jacket over her red top. She had her black knee-high boots on.   
  
Tea: (noticing why her roomates aren't dressed) Why are you still in your PJ's?  
  
Mai:Oh uh..We'll meet you there in a few hours. Kairi is still sick and Serenity and I are helping her.  
  
Tea: Aww, well let me help!  
  
Serenity: No! (smiles innocently and pushes Tea to the door)   
  
Tea: Ok what are you guys up to? (is being pushed out the door)  
  
Mai: Nothing. Since your already dressed, Serenity and I should help Kairi.  
  
Tea: And Ryouka?  
  
Mai: She's with the guys. Says she's getting to girly. (shrugs) I don't know how hanging around with Joey, Kaiba or those multicolored haired twins will make her more manlier.  
  
Tea: you forgot about Ryou.  
  
Mai: huh? No I didn't!  
  
Tea: .... Um...Ok...(sweatdrops)  
  
Serenity: Now go! before we lose our spot on the cruise!  
  
Tea: (walks out the door) Ok I'll save you a-  
  
She was interupted when the door slammed in her face.  
  
Tea: (O_O;;;) I'm just going to walk away...(Backs away slowly and knocks into someone) Oh I'm sorry!  
  
Ryou: It's ok.  
  
Tea: (cringes but blushes) R-ryou? (turns around and smiles)  
  
Ryou: You looks pretty today. (looks away)  
  
Tea: (stutters) I-I-I (clears throat) So are you going on that cruise today?  
  
Ryou: (^_^)Yep! You?  
  
Tea: No. I mean YEAH! 'Great move Tea....!'  
  
Ryou: (Smiles) Great, (Lifts arm) Care to join me?  
  
Tea: (Nods head and loops her arm with his) 'Ok remember don't mess this up Tea! remember your semi-formal....Oh god I'm gonna die with embaressment again!'  
  
~  
  
The two couples gave in there tickets (That Mai and Ryouka gave them) and entered the large boat. It was to seto off in the Nile river in 5 minutes. Tea stood by the railing looking at the view. The sky was blue with not a single cloud in the sky. Ryou walked up to her and looked out into the waters with her.  
  
Ryou: Beautiful, huh?  
  
Tea: (didn't notice Ryou standing by her. she slightly jumps) Oh! You scared me...  
  
Ryou: (Blinks) I'm not that scary looking, am I?   
  
Tea: (Shakes her head) Nope! But your Yami is.  
  
Ryou: ... Hey! We both look the same!!  
  
Tea: Er...I mean now. As a girl. 'Aw great Tea! Already you mess up..Remind yourself to jump off the boat if this ends up bad'  
  
Ryou: Oh. (Smiles)   
  
Tea: 'Ok think of a topic...' So how's school? 'Why'd I say that!? WHY AM I PANICKING?!?!'  
  
Ryou: It was good. I'm glad that we don't have to go back for a while.  
  
Tea: Ryou?  
  
Ryou: (Looks at Tea) Yes?  
  
Tea: There's something I have to sa-  
  
Pegasus: Well, Look who it is! (Glomps Ryou) It's my evil friend Bakura  
  
Ryou: O___________O;;;;;;  
  
Tea: 'Don't even say anything....'  
  
Pegasus: (Batters eyes) So how's my lover doing??  
  
Ryou: Oh may lord help me!!!! (Stomps on Pegasus' foot)  
  
Pegasus: Feisty eh my Bakura? (Hearts in eyes) I love that in a man!  
  
Tea: Ok I think Cecilia's death got to him... (Grabs Ryou) RUNNN!!!!  
  
Pegasus: You can't run !!! (Hops off the other way)  
  
Tea and Ryou take a turn to a left. They both stop behind a wall to take a breath.   
  
Ryou: (Breathing hard while placing his hand on his knee's) That was unexpected.  
  
Tea: (leans on the wall) I so would hate to be you now.  
  
Ryou: Gee nice to know.  
  
Tea: (Smiles) No problem.  
  
The boat's whistle blows as it begins to sail off. Tea's eyes widened as she relized something. Ryou noticed this and asked what was wrong.  
  
Tea: The others aren't here yet!  
  
Ryou: (blinks) The guys didn't mention that they were coming..Only Ryouka said it for them.  
  
Tea: (looks at Ryou) When?  
  
Ryou: Why last night of course..It was rather late.  
  
Tea: I knew it! That's why they weren't dressed yet!!  
  
Ryou: (Sweatdrop) Who?  
  
Tea: Mai, Seren and Kairi! They planned this all! (Slaps forhead) Ow...  
  
Pegasus: THERE YOU ARRREE!!!!!   
  
Ryou: O___O (Gulps and grabs Tea's hand)  
  
Tea: What th- (Is being pulled)  
  
Pegasus: Aw don't run from meeeeee Bakura-boooyyy!!!!!!!!!  
  
From the distance: IM NOT BAKURA!  
  
Ryou and Tea rush inside where they are stopped by a short bald man (A.N: No offence to short bald people. O.o)  
  
Bald guy: (Speaks Arabic)  
  
Tea: (Whisperes to Ryou) What's he saying?  
  
Ryou: Uhhh...I don't know...  
  
Tea: (Sighs) Um...Do-you-speak-english?  
  
Bald guy: o_o...._...o_o  
  
Ryou: Look! There is this homosexual man chasing me thinking that I am my yami and right now if you don't get us in there I will personaly toss you of this boat! Please you must understand on what I am saying!!!  
  
Bald man: (In Egyptian accent) oh I see! Come, come! I lead you to table.   
  
Tea: O_O;  
  
Ryou: ^__^  
  
The short man leads Tea and Ryou to a two seated table near the window. Thats where they see Pegasus walking around. But lucky for them they were hidden behind that mirror wall. (You know the one where one side looks like a mirror and the otherside looks like an ordinary glass wall? Yep, thats what I'm talking about!! ^_^)  
  
Ryou: (Sighs)  
  
Tea: You don't have to worry about Pegasus chasing you. Were safe in here.  
  
Ryou: I guess I can trust your word.  
  
A waiter walks to the table with his   
  
Tea: (Smiles) So what would you like to eat?  
  
Ryou: (Picks up the menu) Uhh...I don't really understand this stuff...  
  
Tea: (Closes eyes and picks) Lets see what I got (Opens eyes) I guess I'll try this.  
  
Ryou: I'll have the same.  
  
Waiter: Very good choice. (Walks off)  
  
Tea: (Sighs) I still don't get WHY the others set this up..  
  
Ryou: Me neither...Say a few minutes earlier before Pegasus started glomping me, what were you going to say?  
  
Tea: Er..I forgot.  
  
Ryou: Oh. (Looks at the door and see's Pegasus) O_O duck! (Hids under the table)  
  
Tea: Huh? (Is being pulled down.)  
  
Ryou: (Whispers) Shhh! Pegasus (Points to the door)  
  
Tea: (Whispers) Oh  
  
Pegasus: My you have a lovely bald head. (Traces finger on the waiters head)  
  
Waiter: O______O;; 'This must be the homosexual that the albino was talking about' (Walks off quickly the other direction)  
  
Pegasus: (Follows him) Where are you going???  
  
Ryou: (Sighs of relief) Ok I think it's safe to get out now.  
  
Tea: I agree.  
  
Both Tea and Ryou got out from under the table, at the same time both of them hits there head on the edge of the table. People look at them eyeing them curiously on what they were BOTH doing underneath the table.  
  
Tea: (Sweatdrop) I don't think It's safe in here either. People  
  
Ryou: (sinks down to his seat) I agree...  
  
Tea: Lets just leave before Pegasus comes back.  
  
Ryou: You sure?  
  
Tea: Hmhm  
  
Ryou: k.  
  
Both of them walk out into darkening skies. Strangely it was getting darker pretty fast. Tea turned over to Ryou who was looking out into the water.  
  
Tea: It's a shame that were gonna leave it pretty soon, huh?  
  
Ryou: Yes. (looks over to Tea) I just wish we can stay longer.  
  
Tea: We only have today and tommorow to have fun. Then after that Marik is going to come with Ishizu.  
  
Ryou: Hopefully they can turn my Yami into a boy again.  
  
Tea: The past week was really weird, I'm surpised that he survived being a girl and all.  
  
Ryou: I don't think Kaiba even knows that Ryouka is Bakura.  
  
Tea: We better keep it secret until then. ^_^ I wanna see the look on his face.  
  
Ryou: (Laughs) Me too.  
  
Tea: (Smiles) You know. You have a nice laugh.  
  
Ryou: (blushes) Thank you.  
  
Pegasus: BAKURA!! (Stops in front of him) My why are you running away from me, Bakura-boy!?  
  
Ryou: Because you scare me..  
  
Pegasus: It's this tramp isn't it?! (Look at Tea)  
  
Tea: (O_O) WHAT!? (Has an anime vein popping on her head as her fists curled) I'll show ya tramp! (Knocks Pegasus underneath the chin causing him to fall out of the boat)  
  
Pegasus: (Voice fades as he falls) AAAAaaaaahhhhh.....   
  
SPLASH!  
  
Tea: (Blinks) Wow..  
  
Ryou: I am amazed..  
  
Tea: So am I! (Smiles proudly)  
  
Ryou: Tea...  
  
Tea: (looks away from the waters and turns to Ryou) Yes?  
  
Ryou: (Kisses Tea)  
  
Tea: (Shocked at first but relaxed, she wraps her arms around his neck)  
  
Ryou: (Pulls away slowly) Sorry..  
  
Tea: It's alright.  
  
Ryou: Tonight is probably one of my best..yet weird, day of my life.  
  
Tea: (Lets go of Ryou) Me too. (^_^)  
  
The boat began to sail to the docks. Everyone..Well almost everyone was probably going to be shocked about Tea and Ryou. Of course Tea would be teased playfully about it. But now that she got her feelings out. She didn't care. This turned out to be one of her most interesting nights ever.  
  
TBC.  
  
~  
  
Well I hope that you liked this chapter. ^_^ It's dedicated to all those Tea/Ryou fans out there!   
  
Well there will only be 2 more chapters. (Sniffles) After a looooooong hard work, I'll be happy that this will finish. Only because I can work on my other storys. Next chapter will be 'Spin the bottle' and after that will be the last chapter. ^_^ I hope that you enjoy! This is the first story to EVER reach over 190 reviews! ^____^ 


	21. I've never and Truth of dare! YGO Style

CDMG: Here is the second last chapter of this story. (^_^) I don't know why I am happy, I guess I just am. Oh and before I forget; I DO NOT OWN YGO! Now remember last chapter I said that I was gonna make this spin the bottle? Well yes don't fret I will make that it. ^_^ Also alittle game of I've Never. Now I have to make this clear for you guys. When they entered Egypt it isn't count as a day for Marik or Ishizu to come. The first day was the cruise and the second day will be the games.. There maybe alittle surpise in it. ^_~  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
It was another beautiful day in Egypt...Well..Not really. It was awful. The skies were dark grey and it was really windy. The news reporter said that it was going to be thunder storms today. Thats what Kairi said when she translated it. The guys; namely Joey, Yami, Yugi (Who both had finally made it out of the elevator) Ryou and Seto stayed in the girls room, which belonged to Ryouka, Tea, Serenity, Mai and Kairi.  
  
Joey: (Sitting on the bed) It's sooo boring!!!  
  
  
  
Kairi: Well then lets play a game.  
  
Yami: Like?  
  
Tea: Truth or Dare?  
  
Ryouka: Oh Ra..We played that last week right after Serenity was sent to the hospital. Do you want to start that whole thing again?  
  
Tea: Oh..no.   
  
Mai: Iv'e Never.?  
  
Joey: Youv'e never what?  
  
Mai: Huh?  
  
Joey: you said Iv'e never. Youv'e never what?  
  
Mai: .... Oh! I meant the game Iv'e Never.  
  
Tea: I remember that game!!  
  
Serenity: Iv'e never played it.  
  
Kairi: Oh don't worry, we'll show you (^_^)  
  
Seto: I hope that. that game isn't some girly stuff.  
  
Yugi: Yeah! Were men! We don't like girly stuff!  
  
Mai: Awww wittle Yugi is so cute when he does that!  
  
Yugi: Damn straight! I mean...(Blushes)  
  
Joey: Yugi!  
  
Yugi: What? I can't help it if I'm cute. ^_^  
  
All of the guys: (Anime fall)  
  
Yami: We need drinks.  
  
Tea: Oh I know! (gets up and walks to the back room.)  
  
Mai:...Tea?  
  
Tea: (comes back holding a large wine bottle) Heheh.  
  
Ryouka: Oh my Ra..Ryou's girlfriend is an alchoholic.  
  
Tea: Am not!  
  
Yami: There where did you get the stash?  
  
Tea: From Tristan. (^__^)  
  
Joey: Oh.. That I understand!   
  
Serenity: Umm, someone care to tell me how it's done?  
  
Mai: Here's how it goes, we sit in a circle and say something like, 'Iv'e never walked into a strip bar.' The ones who have done it are to drink from the bottle. The one to get drunk first loses.  
  
Seto: We all know Tea is going to lose, she gets drunk the fastest then all of us put together.  
  
Ryou: I don't think you should have said that.  
  
Seto: Why?  
  
Ryou: Tea knocked Pegasus off a boat, I don't think it would be a pretty site if she knocked you out the window.  
  
Everyone looks at Tea.  
  
Tea: (Nervous laugh) What?! He called me a tramp...  
  
All of the guys: (Backs away from Tea)  
  
Tea: -____-; Can we just start this thing?  
  
Kairi: Yeah who's first?  
  
Mai: I'll start first, then Tea, Serenity, kairi, Joey, Seto, Ryouka, Ryou, Yami and Yugi.   
  
Group: K!  
  
Mai: Ok, Iv'e never walked out of the house with out my shoes.  
  
Joey: (Sips)  
  
Yami: Heh, we all knew that.  
  
Joey: Shut up..  
  
Tea; Umm..Let's see.. Iv'e never walked into the boys change room before.  
  
Mai: (Sips wine)  
  
Kairi: (sips wine)  
  
Joey: O_O  
  
Yugi: When did you do that?!  
  
Mai: 3 months ago.  
  
Kairi: 2 weeks ago...  
  
Guys: O_O:  
  
Kairi: (Gives a nervous laugh)  
  
Serenity: Ok um..I've never walked out of my house without a bra.  
  
Mai: (sips)  
  
Tea: Ew Mai!  
  
Mai: What?! It was new years!  
  
Joey: (sips)  
  
Serenity: (Looks at Joey)  
  
Joey: What? I'm a guy,I don't wear bras..(Looks over to Seto, Yami, Yugi and Ryou) Unless they wear them.  
  
Ryou: (Sips the wine)  
  
Seto: (Drinks the wine)  
  
Yami and Yugi: (Sips the wine)  
  
Ryouka: (Drinks it)  
  
Tea, Mai, Kairi and Serenity: (--____--')  
  
Kairi: Iv'e never walked into a strip bar.  
  
Serenity: (sips it)  
  
Joey: SEREN!?  
  
Serenity: =/  
  
Joey: When!? How?! With who!?  
  
Serenity: 4 weeks ago, fake ID with Miho.  
  
Joey: O_______________O;;  
  
Ryou: O_O;  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
Seto: O_O  
  
Ryouka: -_-;  
  
Tea, Mai and Kairi: (Looks over to Seren) O_O;  
  
Serenity: So..um..Joey continue!  
  
Joey: Not unti-  
  
Serenity: CONTINUE!  
  
Seto: I think Serenity's already drunk.  
  
Serenity: hahaha very funny Seto.  
  
Joey: Iv'e never kissed Seto.  
  
Seto: What!?  
  
Serenity, Mai, Tea, Ryouka, Yami, Yugi, Kairi,: (Drinks the wine)  
  
Joey: HA! SO YOU DID KISS HIM!  
  
Serenity: Oh Joey..Relax!  
  
Joey: NO!  
  
Tea: Joey be quiet!  
  
Joey: (sticks tounge out)  
  
Tea: (sticks tounge out back at him)  
  
Seto: -_-; 'Just make this quick Seto..' Iv'e never stuck a penny up my nose.  
  
Yugi: (Sips wine)  
  
Ryou: Yugi?  
  
Yami: Yami said that If I stuck a penny up my nose I get a wish. I never wished to be in an ambulance while heading down the hospital Which reminds me.. YAMI!  
  
Yami: (Gulps) Yes?  
  
Yugi: I still have to get revenge for that.  
  
Yami: Aww great! Thanks Kaiba!  
  
Seto: No problem.  
  
Ryouka: -___-; Iv'e never ran out of the house naked.  
  
No one drinks.  
  
Joey: Aw thank god I thought that someone did run out of the house naked.  
  
Ryou: Let's see. Iv'e never kissed Serenity.  
  
Seto: (Drinks it.)  
  
Ryouka: (Drinks it)  
  
Serenity: O_O 'Uh oh..'  
  
Seto: WHAT WHEN!?  
  
Ryouka: 'errr' I don't remember, a month ago?  
  
Mai: (Smirks) 'Liar.'  
  
Joey: YOU KISSED (Hiccup) my sis too?!  
  
Yugi: Aww looks like Joey is getting drunk too!  
  
Joey: Am (Hiccup) NOT!  
  
Mai: Does Joey want another drink?  
  
Joey: (Pouts) No.  
  
Tea: Yami your turn.  
  
Yami: Hmmm, Iv'e never went to sleep in teddy bear PJ's.  
  
Ryou: (Sips)  
  
Everyone looks at Ryou.  
  
Ryou: I was 7 ok!?  
  
Tea: Ohh..Well I wouldn't mind teddy bear PJ's now. (Smiles) I think it's cute.  
  
Ryou: (Blushes)  
  
Ryouka: (Smacks Ryou's back) Maybe now he'll get laid!  
  
Ryou: O______O (Blushes like mad)  
  
Mai: hahahaha (Smiles) Right Tea?!  
  
Tea: (Looks down at the floor with red cheeks)  
  
Yugi: Iv'e never got laid before.  
  
Yami: (Drinks) (Hiccup)  
  
Everyone looks at Yami.Especially Yugi.  
  
Yugi: How???  
  
Yami: 5000 years ago.  
  
Seto: sooo...That chick is dead then?  
  
Yami: No duh, Kaiba!  
  
Kairi: You guys....(Smacks them with a pillow)  
  
Yami: HEY! (gets hit)  
  
Tea: (Hiccup) NO! (Hits them again with the pillows)  
  
Joey: GAH! Stop!  
  
Mai: Let's play truth or dare now!!  
  
Tea: (Grabs wine bottle and drinks it) Hmmm OK!  
  
Serenity: Ok girl you can stop that.  
  
Tea: (Sits back on her butt) Fine.  
  
Ryou: (sits next to Tea) Come on now, before you become an alcoholic.  
  
Tea: (Lays head on Ryou's shoulder) Fine.   
  
Ryouka: How about no Truth or Dare.  
  
Mai: Why??  
  
Ryouka: Because of last time!  
  
Yami: (Looks at empty wine bottle) How about spin the bottle?  
  
Mai: Heh, It could work...  
  
Yugi: Ok the bottle game it is!  
  
Seto: Why not we make it quick and just make Seren kiss Ryouka.  
  
Serenity: -___- Get over that Seto.  
  
Ryouka: My Ra your jealousy is getting out of hand.  
  
Seto: Oh be quiet, albino boy..Ooops. I mean GIRL.  
  
Ryouka: Grrrr.  
  
Kairi: Come on guys! Can we just play?  
  
Tea: WAIT! we need more wine! (Hiccup)  
  
Ryou: I think You've had enought Tea.  
  
Tea: Noooo. not for me.  
  
Ryou: For who then?  
  
Tea: Just incase Kaiba goes nuts again (Says that while twirling her indext finger in a circular motion on her temples) we can hit his head with it!  
  
Serenity: Hmmm..Not a bad idea.  
  
Seto: Oh now your on her side?  
  
Serenity: What If I am!  
  
Seto: Maybe we should just stop everything here!  
  
Serenity: FINE! you..you..you..Overgrown monkey!  
  
Everyone: Ooooooh (watches the fight.)  
  
Seto: Over grown monkey? I'm not the one related to a dog!  
  
Serenity: (Gasps) He may be a dog to you KAIBA! But you have a more resemlance to one!  
  
Tea: YOU GO GIRL!   
  
Ryou: Shhh Tea!  
  
Seto: Don't talk to me!  
  
Serenity: Don't talk to me!   
  
Tea: Crud..That was the shortest fight..  
  
Ryouka: -___-;  
  
Mai: Should we continue?  
  
Yami: Lets. 'Wait now that Seto is out of the picture...I can have her!!; (^_____^)  
  
Yugi: Why are you so happy? (looking at Yami oddly)  
  
Yami: Nothing my little aibou... Nothing at all...'Mwhahahahahahah!!!!!'  
  
Joey: 'Heh no more Kaiba!! ^___^'  
  
Mai: We'll begin in the same order, ok?  
  
Yugi: What if we don't wanna kiss that person?  
  
Mai: Hmmm..Then that person will have to do a dare.  
  
Yugi: oh..OK!  
  
Kairi: Just start in the same order.  
  
Mai: Ok. (Spins the bottle and see's it land on Ryou)  
  
Tea: My boyfriend! (Hugs him tightly)  
  
Yami:It' so funny to see Tea get drunk so fast.   
  
Ryou: Tea (Breathes) Your cutting my (Breathes) Circulation.  
  
Tea: (lets go.) Oh sorry...  
  
Mai: It'll just be a peck.  
  
Tea: fine.  
  
Mai: (Kisses Ryou)  
  
Ryou: ^_^  
  
Tea: (spins the bottle and see's it land on Yugi) It's the mini Yami! (Goes over and pecks him on the lips.)  
  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
Serenity: (spins bottle and watches closely as it ALMOST lands on Seto. but goes alittle farther to Ryou.)  
  
Yami: Damn! What's with Ryou?! He's always being picked!  
  
Serenity: (Kisses him)  
  
Seto: Why not you just kiss everyone else here.  
  
Serenity: (rolls eyes)  
  
Kairi: (spins bottle and watches it land on Yami.)  
  
Yami: Heh at least she's hot. (Gets kissed by Kairi)  
  
Kairi: Well, thank you! (Smiles)  
  
Joey: (Spins bottle and see's it land on Mai) At least she ain't Kaiba, (Kisses her) Hmm strawberries ^_^  
  
Mai: (Blushes)  
  
Tea: Aww mai is blushing! (Pokes her cheek)  
  
Seto: (Mumbles underneath his breath while spinning the bottle.See's it land on none other then..........JOEY!?)  
  
Joey: EWW MAN! I ain't kissin' you!  
  
Seto:I don't want dog slobber on me!  
  
Mai: Remember the rules Kaiba. He has to dare you.  
  
Seto: Why him?  
  
Mai: Because he's the one the bottle landed on.  
  
Yami: This should be good.  
  
Joey: (Smirks) I dare ya to be my slave for the next 10 minutes.  
  
Seto: WHAT!? NO!  
  
Mai: You have too or else.  
  
Seto: Or else what?  
  
Mai: Us girls will make you stand outside in a speedo. Trust us. We CAN do that.  
  
Seto: (Growls) FINE!  
  
Ryouka: (Spins the bottle and see's it land on Serenity.) 'oh....'  
  
Yami: NO!!!!  
  
Everyone looks at Yami.  
  
Yami: uhh.....I forgot to set my watch...!!!  
  
Tea: I may be drunk Yami..But that is the stupidest thing I have EVER heard!  
  
Yami: ....  
  
Ryou: I agree...  
  
Yami: Shut up.  
  
Ryouka: (slowly goes and kisses Serenity)  
  
Serenty: (Blushing) 'I'm going insane....!!!'  
  
Joey: O_O;  
  
Yugi: Whoaaaa. Seren and Ryou just had a yaoi moment!!!! LESBIAN ACTION!  
  
Yami: Aibou!!!  
  
Kairi, Mai, Tea and Serenity: --_____--;;;  
  
Ryou: (Quickly spins the bottle and watches it land on Tea) Yay! (^_^)   
  
Tea: !!! (jumps on Ryou and kisses him) ^____^  
  
Serenity: YOU GO GIRL!  
  
Tea: (gets off) This girl still got it.   
  
Mai: (Giggles)  
  
Ryou: (Has lips on his face) @_@  
  
Kairi: Woot! You show him what you can do!  
  
Yugi: Go Yami your next.  
  
Yami: (spins the bottle and see's it land on Ryouka.)  
  
Ryouka: O___O NOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Thunder cracks as the lights flicker.  
  
Mai: Well, That was just a coinsidence.  
  
Yugi: DO IT YAMI! So Ryouka doesn't have to dare you!!  
  
Yami: (Gulps)  
  
Ryouka: 'Oh please no....' (Closes eyes)  
  
Yami: (Kisses Ryouka and pulls away) Bleeegh!  
  
Ryouka: Oh Ra Yami! what did you eat?!  
  
Yami: Some Egyptian cuisine.  
  
Ryouka: WAS IT RAW?!  
  
Seto: You guys bore me. I'm going to my room. (walks out the door)  
  
Yami: No...I don't think so..  
  
Serenity: (Yawns) I think It's getting late..  
  
Kairi: Yeah, tommorow we have to meet Marik and Ishizu.  
  
Ryouka: That means I'm going to be a guy again!?  
  
Serenity: I guess so.  
  
Ryouka: (Face lightens up) YES! NO MORE BLOODY BRAS!!  
  
Mai: It isn't THAT bad...  
  
Ryouka: (Adjusts her bra) Well it is too me!  
  
Tea: (giggles) Oh Ryouka...Or should I say Bakura?  
  
Ryouka: Ryouka is fine. Just until I get my old body back.  
  
Serenity: (Hugs Ryouka) I'm so happy for you!  
  
Joey: Uhh..Does Seto even know that Ryouka IS Bakura?  
  
Everyone looks at eachother for a moment.  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Joey: Oh..Ok. (walks back to his room)  
  
Ryouka: Can't wait to see his face when he finsd out, :)  
  
Yugi: Well, until tommorow! Good night girls.  
  
Tea, Mai, Serenity and Kairi: Goodnight Yugi!  
  
Yugi: I feel so loved! ^___^  
  
Yami: -_-; Yugi...  
  
~  
  
CDMG: Well thats it! the next chapter WILL BE THE LAST! Oh my god I can' beleive that I'm actually going to be finished this......(Sniffles)  
  
Please review!! 


	22. The end

As we continued last time, the Mysterious Person was revealed!  
  
CDMG: I-I-I CANT BELEIVE IT! YOU!?  
  
Bandit Keith: YES IT IS I! KEITH! (Smirks)  
  
CDMG: (looks at Mysterious Person#2) Then who are you!?  
  
Mysterious Person#2: (Removes hood) It's me Duke.  
  
CDMG: (Fumes) So you were the one trying to kill me!!! WHY!?  
  
Bandit Keith: Oh stop being so dramatic. I only did it to get revenge! (Sighs) You never made me the main character, instead you made that..that..well that white haired freak the main character! I mean why not me?!?!  
  
CDMG: The reason I made Bakura the main character is because he was the best choice, I didn't choose you because you just SUCK!  
  
Bandit Keith: I DO NOT!  
  
Duke: Dude, you do suck.  
  
Bandit Keith: .....  
  
CDMG: I mean come on! I think Pegasus has more fans then you Keith. And plus. (Glares at Keith) YOU RIPPED MY PLUSHIE!  
  
Bandit Keith: =/  
  
CDMG: And feel the wrath of my authoress powers! (Snaps fingers and makes Bandit Keith appear in a cage with a LARGE gorrilla)  
  
Bandit Keith: O___O  
  
CDMG: Revenge is mine!!! (Evil laugh)  
  
Duke: ... O..K...Your not going to do anything to me are you?  
  
CDMG: Maybe. If you do the disclaimer I might let ya go.  
  
Duke: (Gulps) CDMG does NOT own YGO!   
  
CDMG: It sooo rocks to be an authoress. ^_~  
  
~  
  
The second day had passed. Seto had broken up with Serenity, leaving Yami the chance to get her. Tea had calmed down after a nights sleep, she had forgotten about glomping Ryou in front of everyone during the game of Spin The Bottle.  
  
Today was the day that Marik and Ishizu were going to meet up with the group.  
  
None of them knew that today was going to be one of those days..And they were in for a BIG surprise.  
  
Tea: GIRLS WAKE UP!!  
  
Mai: (Turns to her side) No...(Yawns) Just 30 more minutes.  
  
Tea: Guys! We have to meet Marik and Ishizu!  
  
Kairi: (Opens her eyes) Oh yeah...  
  
Ryouka: (Snoring)  
  
Serenity: (Throws pillow at Ryouka) Ryouka...!  
  
Ryouka: (Gets hit but still is sleeping AND snorring) ZZzzz  
  
Serenity: (Throws pillow over her head) Ryouka! Shut up!  
  
Ryouka: (Turns to her other side) Just 3 more minutes...ZZzz  
  
Tea: -___-;; Ryouka...  
  
Mai: (Sits up) I'm surprised I slept good after Ryouka's snoring..  
  
Kairi: Yo, me too.  
  
Serenity: (Rolls off her bed) Oof!  
  
Kairi, Tea, Mai: -____-;;  
  
Ryouka: (Cocks her head up and looks at Serenity) What are YOU doing on the floor?  
  
Serenity: (Gets up) I have no idea.  
  
Tea: Well, I'm glad that you are awake. Now can you girls get dressed? We have to go to that market so we can shop and meet up with the Ishtars.  
  
Ryouka: (Yawns) Fine.  
  
In the guys room.  
  
Joey: ZZzzzZZ  
  
Seto: ZZzzZ  
  
Ryou: ZZzzzz  
  
Yami:ZZZzzzZ  
  
Yugi: ZZZZZZz  
  
~  
  
After an hour of getting dressed the girls walked out of their doors. They noticed that the guys room was really quiet. Well..Not really, snore could be heard.  
  
Serenity: (Looks over and see's a maid) Um excuse me?  
  
Maid: (Looks at Serenity)   
  
Serenity: Can you please open this door? You see the guys I think are over sleeping and we have to meet someone.  
  
Maid: (Looks dumbfounded)  
  
Kairi: -_-; Let me talk. (Tanslates on what Serenity said)  
  
Maid: OOh! (Nods head and pulls out the keys)  
  
Ryouka: Show off.  
  
Kairi: (Glares daggers at Ryouka)  
  
Maid: (Opens the door)  
  
Tea: (First to walk in) Shhh (Whispering to the girls) Jump on them. (Winks)  
  
The 3 girls nod their head. Ryouka sweatdrops at them as he watches Tea jump on Ryou, Mai jumps on Joey, Seren on poor little Yugi, Kairi on Seto. Ryouka sighed as she pushed Yami off the bed.  
  
Yugi: WERE BEING ATTACKED! (Falls over)  
  
Serenity: -_____-;; Yugi...  
  
Joey: (Blushing like mad) MAI!! (Notices the position he's in)   
  
Mai: _; Sorry! (Gets off red faced)  
  
Yami: RYOUKA!! (Gets up) How rude!  
  
Ryouka: (Smirks at his boxers) Little pharoh comfy in his little boxers?  
  
Yami: Hmmph. At least i'm not wearing girls underwear.  
  
Ryouka: (Crosses arms) FYI pharoh its boxers for girls. Duh!  
  
Yami: .....   
  
Seto: What is the meaning of this intrusion!? (Covers himself with the blanket)  
  
Serenity: Oh relax Kaiba were just waking you guys up to meet up with Marik.  
  
Seto: Knocking could have worked too!  
  
Serenity: Welll soooorrry!  
  
The guys:....  
  
Tea: Come on guys we have to meet Ishizu and her brother.  
  
Yami: Hopefully that blonde maniac doesn't take my item..  
  
Ryouka: He better not take mines. (Hugs the ring)  
  
Yami: You going to hug the eye too?  
  
Ryouka: No. Takes out sennen eye and holds it in front of Yugis face)  
  
Yugi: Eww! YAMI!  
  
Yami: RYOUKA YOU BITCH!  
  
Serenity: Yami!  
  
Yami: Sorry...  
  
Everyone in the room 'cept Seren and yami: (Anime fall)  
  
Tea: (gets up) Can you PLEASE get dressed?!  
  
Ryou: We will after you girls get out! I don't think anyone of us wants you girls to watch us change.  
  
Kairi: I'm sure Tea would love to see that.eh Ryou? (Winks)  
  
Tea: O_O  
  
~  
  
After an hour all of the guys were now dressed. Seto. Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Joey waited in the foyer for the girls to come down. Just as they did, the 10 walked out of the hotel and into the limo. They were to meet Marik in the market.  
  
After a 10 minute drive the limo stopped in front of a crowd, where they saw lots of stores and children running around. One by one the girls got out first, thenthe guys. They were amazed at what they saw.  
  
Suddenly an old women walked up to Yami, her scary green eyes stared into his.  
  
Yami: O_O;  
  
Yugi: (Whispers to Yami) I think she likes you.  
  
Joey: Yami..You have got to stop attacting those type of women,  
  
Yami: ....Shut up Joey. (Looks at the women) Can I help you?  
  
The old women continued to stare at him for 10 seconds. After that she started hitting him with her purse.  
  
Yami: OW! (Gets hit) STOP THAT!  
  
Seto: (Cracking up) Hahahahaha Yami what did you do scare her?!  
  
Yami: (gets hit) STOP THAT LADY!  
  
Old lady: You! You the animal who sleep with daughter!!  
  
Yami: O____________O;;;;;;  
  
Girls: O_O  
  
Guys: (Laughing their butts off) XD  
  
Yami: I didn't sleep with no girl! (gets hit) Thats it! (Storms out into the market as the women chases after him)  
  
Tea: That was....  
  
Mai: Interesting...  
  
Someone: There you are!! (Runs up to them)  
  
Ryou: Oh look who it is!  
  
Yugi: Marik!?  
  
Malik: (Stops in front of them)Nope. It's Malik now. Since I'm back home I'm using my Egyptian name. So is Ishizu, which is now Isis!. (Smiles) Anyways, I'm surprised you made it. (Slaps Ryou on the back causing him to wince)  
  
Ryou: -_-;  
  
(A.N: Sorry guys I change his name because I like the name Malik. and for me Marik is for the darker half. But in the first couple chapter I used Mariks name as the light *Sweatdrop* Anyways I hope that I didn't confuse you.^^)  
  
Malik: I hope you guys-(looks at the girls) And girls had fun here in my birth place.  
  
Mai: Oh yeah it was a blast, (While filing her nails)  
  
Malik: (Sweatdrop) ... (Looks over to Ryouka) Well heeeelloo there! (Slaps her butt) How you doing hot cakes?  
  
Ryouka: O____O Are you mad?!  
  
Malik: (Blinks) No.  
  
Ryouka: Do you have any idea who I am!?  
  
Kaiba: (Sighs) I'm going to get my computer from the car, excuse me.  
  
Malik: Hmmph, you went and brought that stubborn ass?  
  
Serenity: As a matter of fact. Yes.  
  
Malik: (Winks at Ryouka) So whats your name? (Looks at Ryou then to Ryouka) And why do you two look the same?  
  
Ryouka: My name for the past week is Ryouka, but I'm sure you know me as BAKURA!  
  
Malik: O________O   
  
Ryouka: Hmmph. (Crosses arms) And next time you slap my ass, I will sureley rip your arm off and shove it up your butt.  
  
Joey: Whoa..  
  
Malik: (Pauses) What in the 7 hells happen to you?!?!?!  
  
Yami: (Runs back panting) I (breathes) lost that crazy (breathes) lunitic! (Looks at Malik.) You!  
  
Malik: (Glares back at Yami)You!? What are YOU doing here?  
  
Yami: What are YOU here?  
  
Malik: You can't ask me that!! I live here!!  
  
Yugi: -_-; He may had been the worst villan in Domino but now he acts so much like a child.  
  
Ryouka: Malik!  
  
Malik: (Glares away from Yami) What?  
  
Ryouka: I need that spell book!  
  
Malik: What for?  
  
Ryouka: (Crosses arms) Do I need to answer that?  
  
Malik: (Pauses)Nevermind...Ryouka..Uh..Bakura...Or whatever the hell I should call you...umm..How can I put this...um...(Breathes and goes rewally fast) AfewdaysagoIlostthebookandnowicantfindit!!!  
  
Ryouka:.... What the hell did you just say?  
  
Malik: A few days ago I lost the book and now I can't find it!  
  
Ryouka: ... WHAT!?!?! (Curses in Egyptian)  
  
Malik: (Winces) It's some where at home! But I don't know where....(Pauses) Where'd you learn to speak Egyptian?!?!?  
  
Ryouka: (Pauses) I don't bloody know!!! MALIK FIND THAT BOOK!!  
  
Malik: (Winces)  
  
Tea: You better find it before this girl pulls some PMS.  
  
Yami: (Blinks) What is it with you people and those 3 letters?! WHAT IS IT?!  
  
Ryou: (Scratches the back of his neck) Yami your too young to understand.  
  
Yami: I'm 5000 years old. Now how can that be too young?  
  
Ryouka: 'Oh bloody Ra...' Malik take us to your house. I WANT THAT BOOK!  
  
Malik: Alright already! (Waves hands in front of him) Just get in that limo and I'll drive you there.  
  
Kaiba: (Comes back an hears what Malik said) Um..We already have a driver.  
  
Malik: Not anymore. That camel over there just dragged him into the dessert.  
  
All 'cept Malik: (Anime fall)  
  
~  
  
As they finally made it to Malik's house everyone rushed out of the limo praying to the lords that they had survived that ride. Malik had seemed to run into a camel and a few rocks causing some dents. In other words to put it, he was a MUCH worse driver then Joey. Or better yet, Yami.  
  
Malik: Home! (Sniffs the air) hmm Isis is cooking something...(pauses) ISIS!! (Runs into the house)  
  
Tea: That was unexpected..(walking towards the door with Kairi, Mai and Seren.)  
  
Yami: (Rushed next to them) ^_^  
  
Ryouka: When its Isis cooking, something is bound to happen.  
  
Joey: (Facefaults)  
  
the 10 teens (Well not all teens - -;) walking into the large house. Smoke filled the air as they entered. Instantly they all started coughing.  
  
They all rushed into the kitchen to be shocked at Isis' guest. He was none other then Shadi himself!  
  
Shadi: (Sticks pot into sink) I guess that It is not my destiny to cook.  
  
Isis: -_-; Yep. (Turns around and see's the gang) Oh hello all! (Smiles) How was your trip?  
  
Shadi: (See's them too) Well, if it isn't the group. How are you all today?  
  
Ryouka: Like crap.  
  
Mai: Tired.  
  
Joey: Hungry.  
  
Yugi: -_-' Joey your always hungry...  
  
Shadi: Well you are just in time I had just made supper.  
  
Everyone turns to their attention to the table. O_O they saw some burnt meat and some weird goo which Isis had said was Shadi's secret sauce.  
  
Isis: (See's Ryouka) Hello, who are you?  
  
Ryouka: Bakura.(Simply answers)  
  
Isis: ....  
  
Yami: Come on Isis you know you want to laugh.  
  
Ryouka: (looks away) Shut up Yami!  
  
Serenity: (Places hand on Ryouka's shoulder.) Now come on guys! Don't be mean.  
  
Ryouka: (Blushes)  
  
Yami: (Growls)  
  
Isis: (Still speachless)  
  
Ryou: She's not saying anything.  
  
A small snicker escaped Isis lips as she started to crack up. It was weird for the group to see this serious women laughing like a child.  
  
Malik started laughing too, which caused the whole group (Except Ryou, Tea, Ryouka and Serenity) to laugh with Isis.  
  
Ryouka: (Fuming up) MALIK! STOP LAUGHING!!!  
  
Malik: (Smirks and looks at Ryouka) Why!?  
  
Ryouka: Because I'm going to pulvarize you! If you don't find that book I swear to ra that you will NOT live until the age of 18!!!  
  
Malik: (blinks) I'm already 18.....  
  
Ryouka: ...... Shut up!  
  
Yami: (Slaps Ryouka's back) Oh relax!  
  
Ryouka: (Elbows Yami) hush it!  
  
Malik: O_O. Ok i'll find it!  
  
Isis: (Sighs) Now Ryouka you have to tell me how this all started... (Giggles)  
  
Ryouka: (rolls eyes) Oh ra...Please help me!  
  
~  
  
Malik: (Walks into the living room and see's a pile of books.)  
  
Yami: (Walks in too) Need help?  
  
Malik: Not from you.  
  
Yami: Can we PLEASE put our differences behind us, and let me help?  
  
Malik: Why?  
  
Yami: (Sighs) I don't feel like explaining.  
  
Malik: Fine. (Knocks books off another.)  
  
Yami: 'Once I find that book I am going to destroy it!' (Smirks and starts rummaging aroung)  
  
After 16 minutes something caught Yami's eye. He lifted the book up and saw the word 'Spells' He instantly knew that this was Malik was looking for. (Hmm Yami found the book 16 minutes and Malik spent almost a week. O.o;)  
  
Yami: (Hides the book underneath his shirt.)  
  
Malik: (Looks at Yami and see's his flat tummy.) What's that?  
  
Yami: Hmm? Nothing...  
  
Malik: Your hiding something.   
  
Yami: No I'm not.  
  
Malik: Yes you are. Somethings in your shirt.  
  
Yami: Its called my stomache..  
  
Malik: (eyes Yami) You found the book, didn't you.  
  
Yami: ..No! (Runs off)  
  
Malik: O_O YAMI!  
  
From the kitchen.  
  
Isis: What was that?  
  
Malik: (Runs in) Yami found the book..I think..And he's run off!  
  
Ryouka: WHAT!? (Rushed out the door in a cloud of smoke.)  
  
Ryou: Uh..Should we follow? (See's everyone gone. cept Kaiba.) I guess thats a yes. (Goes after them)  
  
Kaiba: Like I'm going to follow them.   
  
~  
  
Ryouka runs out the door and frantically looks around, her cold eyes glanced to the side and saw Yami run into a weird house. Instantly he ran after him inside.  
  
Just as Ryouka entered the house, she continued to look. She was furiated. How dare Yami take the book and run off with it. What the hell was he thinking? Ryouka called out to yami multiple times, listening carefullly for any sound. Suddenly she heard the sounds of paper ripping.  
  
Ryouka: o.O 'I hope he's not doing what I think he's doing!' (Runs into the room where the sound is coming from'  
  
RIP!  
  
BURN!  
  
CRACKLE!  
  
Ryouka: YAMI! (Glares at him) What are you doing?! GIVE ME THAT BOOK YOU FERN HEAD!  
  
Yami: Never! (Throws the book in) Now revenge is mine after so long, robber!  
  
Ryouka: YOU FOOL! (Punched Yami and tries to reach for the book, his hand burns from the heat.)  
  
Yami: (Stands up, smirking) Now you will never return to your 'normal' self again!  
  
Ryouka: (Growls angrily while watching the book turn into ashes) I should have had the chance to murder you in battle city. I should have killed you! SLOW AND PAINFULLY! (Tackles Yami)  
  
After looking for a few minutes everyone ran into the room, there they saw Ryouka knocking Yami into a pulp. Her face red and angered. What had Yami done this time?  
  
Tea: Guys! Calm down! (Pulls them apart but gets elbowed by Yami) OW!  
  
Yami: O_O Oh.. Sorry Tea.  
  
Tea: Grrr (Tackles Yami)  
  
Ryouka: (Blinks)  
  
Yami: Get off me!  
  
Tea: NO! THAT HURT!  
  
Ryou: (Pulls Tea off.) Ok Tea, calm down.  
  
Ryouka: No! Let her beat him up! He burned my only chance of ever returning back to normal. (Her voice low but cold)  
  
Yugi: Yami you what..?  
  
Yami: (Sighs) It's true. (Stands up) I did burn the book with the spells on it. His chance of ever returning back to normal is gone.  
  
Joey: Why?  
  
Yami: Because I hate him. (glares at him)  
  
Ryouka: Well, I hate you too but you don't see me complaining. (Sighs) Now because of you im stuck like this. Being a girl is so damn hard. Having childish boys follow you in the mall, having Kaiba as a boyfriend. For gods sakes I feel gay! (Shudders) All I wanted was to go back, but could I? NO! Yami here had to be so damn selfish and burn the damn thing. (Falls back on a chair, for once everyone saw a hurt look on the face) I was born a male and I'm suppose to stay that way.   
  
From Yugi's pocket, the little stone that Malik sent glowed a crimson color. Everyone soon noticed it as Yugi pulled it out. Just then the rest of the gang walked in noticing the light. What was happening here?  
  
The room soon flashed and there sat a male Bakura. His blinked dumbfoundedly as everyone stared at him. What were they looking at?   
  
Bakura: What? Do I have something on my face?  
  
Kaiba: (Faints)  
  
Everyone: -___-;  
  
Shadi: This is the strangest thing I have ever seen. (Walks towards Bakura.)  
  
Bakura: (Still doesn't have a clue.) What are you looking at!?  
  
Serenity: (Aproaches Bakura) Your a guy again!  
  
Bakura: (Turns his head to a mirror) Oh ra! I'm back! (Glares at Yami) HA! To think you could defeat me?! Mwhahaha!  
  
Everyone: (Sweat drop)  
  
Kaiba: (wakes up) Ugh..my head..(looks at Bakura) Oh no..Don't tell me you are..R-R- (Couldn't even say the name)  
  
Bakura: Ryouka? Yes. It seems that we should fill you in on the deta-  
  
Kaiba: (Passes out again.)  
  
Bakura:...  
  
Kairi: Now that your back to normal we should spend the last day relaxing. We have to go the airport in the morning.  
  
Joey: Yeah! I wanna try that food..whats it called again..Krab?  
  
Malik: No. (walks out the door with a following Joey)  
  
Joey: Krib?  
  
Malik: No.  
  
Joey: Krob?   
  
Malik:(sighs) Kabob!  
  
Everyone soon walks out the door. The last one is Serenity.  
  
Serenity: You must be so happy that your back to normal.  
  
Bakura: (Smirks) Yep. (Puts arms around Serenity) So.. What about a date?  
  
Serenity: Um..No.  
  
Bakura: (Facefaults.)  
  
Serenity: Joking!  
  
Yami: (Still fuming.)  
  
Bakura: Oh! Which I remember now. (Turnes to Yami and chants a spell which he remebered quite clearly now.)  
  
Yami: O.O NOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: Oh my god yami! Your a girl!!  
  
From outside everyone heard Seren. They rushed only to fill the room with laughter. Now it was Yami's turn to be a girl. Bakura smirked to himself as he left the house still with his arms around Serens shoulder. He had won and Yami had lost.   
  
The end.  
  
IM FINISHED! OH MY GOD!!! ITS A MIRACLE!!!!! ^_^ I'm sorry if the ending wasn't what you were expecting, but I FINISHED! Heheheheheh..Just to say there will be NO sequal to this. Sorry. ^_^, anywho please enjoy reading my other stories and PLEASE review! 


End file.
